


La peor traición

by minimamente



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Amenaza de muerte, M/M, Violencia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 61,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimamente/pseuds/minimamente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco Díaz es secuestrado, Toffee le pide que destruya su varita mágica a Star Butterfly, pero en el momento decisivo ella no lo hace a pesar que su mejor amigo es amenazado de muerte.</p>
<p>Star vs las fuerzas del mal.</p>
<p>Pareja:<br/>Toffee x Marco (video de fanart en youtube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jRl3FlxiJQ8)<br/>Toffee x Marco 2 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7hieeb2XmUA&t=4s)<br/>El pasado de Toffee:<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aYAhwEerNLI</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

“La peor traición”

~El mal aparece en diferentes formas, no siempre es el rostro feo de la historia~

Cuando Star llego a la vida de Marco Díaz supo que su vida dejaría de ser tan tranquila, no solo por su efusiva personalidad sino también por el hecho de que su nueva amiga era poseedora de magia muy poderosa en forma de una varita y que tenía monstruos villanos yendo tras ella para hacerse de su poder.

Pero nunca se detuvo a pensar realmente hasta qué punto su nueva amistad afectaría su vida.

Aventuras, monstruo, magia y viajar a otros mundos es lo que podía esperar y estar medio preparado para ello.

Del tiempo que conocía a Star había aprendido muchas cosas de ella (algunas realmente extrañas y perturbadoras como su adolescencia) así como cosas de su mundo. Sabía que era una princesa, una diferente a los estándares de la realeza convencional y conservadora, le gustaba pelear contra monstruos, ir de aventura, explorar nuevos lugares, era inocente en muchos aspectos a la vez de imprudente.

A veces sus caracteres podían chocar, Star muchas veces era terca y no escuchaba razones, podía ser muy infantil y testaruda, además no tener realmente mucho interés de aprender cómo funcionaban las cosas en la tierra (para ella la mayoría de las cosas que no tenían una explicación sencilla como por ejemplo cómo funcionaba el inodora tenían como respuesta “magia” sencillamente). Aun así eran muy buenos amigos, ya prácticamente la consideraba como una hermana y Marco pensaba que así lo consideraba Star igual.

De su mundo no sabía mucho a excepción que tenía lugares muy peligrosos como sus bosques, había magia, vivían en lo que el comparaba en una especie de edad media con magia de verdad, y que en su historia hubo una colonización que le pareció un poco sospechosa, trato de estudiar el libro de su amiga un poco más pero solo exaltaba exageradamente el triunfo de los habitantes de Mewni, en el fondo sentía que faltaban varios pedazos de esa historia, además que no pudo evitar sentir algo de lastima por los monstruos retratados en esas historias.

Sus padres le habían inculcado historia de su país natal, a pesar de que él había nacido en E.U.A. su familia era de ascendencia latina, específicamente de México, y sabía que muchas veces la historia era muy injusta con los perdedores. Grandes civilizaciones y conocimientos perdidos por la conquista a los pueblos indígenas, pensar que remotamente aquellos monstruos llegaron a pasar por algo parecido le parecía un poco irónicamente coincidente así como triste.

Pero eso era pasado, cientos de años de los acontecimientos que ocurrieron un día a lo que vivía en la actualidad.

Ahora tenía otras cosas las cuales debía preocuparse, como por el hecho de que había terminado secuestrado por los secuaces de Ludo y un hombre lagarto. El cual demostraba ser mucho más listo que Ludo y sus anteriores intentos de quitarle la varita a Star.

Simplemente verlo con su traje elegante de abogado le daba mala espina.

Solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que Star llegara para rescatarlo atacando a todo los monstruos a su alrededor. Adentro de su celda de paredes de cristal miro a su amiga atacar a diestra y siniestra lanzando hechizos apartando e inhabilitando a sus contrincantes a la vez que lanzaba potentes hechizos destructivos contra su celda, que aunque parecía hecha de un material frágil era más dura que cualquier cosa que hubiera conocido.

Otra cosa que le sorprendió era verla junto a Sapo Toro como su aliado, o al menos eso parecía, ya que este golpeaba a sus mismos compañeros y ayudaba a Star cubriéndole la espalda. 

Era un día de sorpresas. Pero esta no sería la más grande.

Hubo un punto en que Star se puso seria, ninguno de sus ataques anteriores había logrado ni siquiera hacer algún rasguño en la celda de Marco. Era frustrante, en parte por no haber sacado a Marco y por otra que su magia no funcionara contra aquellas paredes que no se doblegaban ante ninguno de sus hechizos.

Ocurrió algo extraño cuando se concentró en su último ataque, sus corazones en sus mejillas y sus ojos brillaron así como la estrella de su varita. Hubo un momento de silencio mientras todo el mundo observaba aquel cambio en Star. 

Marco apenas y tuvo tiempo de agacharse cuando un nuevo rayo de magia choco contras las paredes de su prisión, esta vez teniendo éxito.

Esto parecía ser el final, ahora solo tenían que escapar de ahí y… Star lo había tirado al suelo de la emoción.

-Lo siento. Estaba emocionada. ¡Vamos! Tenemos que salir de aquí- La rubia extendió su mano para ayudar a su amigo a pararse, pero ninguno se percató como las paredes crecían nuevamente hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

El brazo del chico quedo atrapado en la pared en un apretón de muerte que lo insto a jalarlo antes de que ese cristal o lo que sea lo terminara cercenando. Marco seguía atrapado dentro de la celda.

Star gruño molesta lista para dar un con un nuevo hechizo o intentar ese último, sea lo que había hecho antes había logrado romper esa cosa, si lograba hacerlo de nuevo la rompería, pero no estaba segura que era lo que había hecho. Antes de que volviera a intentarlo uno de los monstruos la logro capturar abrazándola por la espalda y de reojo vio a Sapo Toro en el suelo, aunque la situación se mostraba desfavorable no se rendiría.

-Detente- 

Pero ella no tendría que patear o repartir golpes, ya que ese tal Toffee que había echado a Ludo de su propio castillo había detenido a su ahora secuas, el cual la había soltado con el gesto de aquel lagarto.

-Esa no es la forma de tratar a nuestra invitada de honor- Toffee se levantaba del suelo y se recargaba en la mesa a su lado.

Sabía que la princesa de Mewni era impulsiva pero al menos llego a pensar a que llegaría con un mejor plan que entrar gritando y lanzando hechizos, uno de estos hechizos literalmente lo había golpeado de frente y volado uno de sus brazos, nada que sus poderes regenerativos pudieran solucionar, solo debía concentrarse un poco y en cuestión de segundos tenía un nuevo brazo.

El dolor era un pequeño sacrificio capaz de aceptar con tal de cumplir su objetivo, había sido paciente por tanto tiempo. 

Él no era como Ludo o como cualquiera de los villanos a los que Star y Marco habían enfrentado. Agarro el control sobre la mesa y lo aplasto, al instante la celda que contenía al humano empezó a descender al suelo, tomando en cuenta que este aún estaba adentro esto significaba una muerte por aplastamiento quedando como papilla.

-¡No, no, no, no, no!- Esto no era justo, había estado tan cerca. Star en un momento de desesperación trato de parar con sus propias manos el movimiento de la celda, lo cual era absolutamente inútil -¡Detente, detente, detente, detente!- recordando que aún tenía la varita en mano se posiciono de nuevo para lanzar un hechizo, pero la suave y calmada voz de Toffee la detuvo.

-Eso no funcionará de nuevo- Toffe se quitó la corbata y la coloco en su maniquí, luego se sentó en la mesa –ese cristal es ahora dos veces más fuerte- le informo tranquilamente a la princesa mientras dejaba que el hombre gallina acomodara su asiento y le dedicaba una mirada mordaz a la mosca gigante al tratar de nuevo de colocar esos ridículos cojines en su asiento.

-No te preocupes Star. Creo que lo tengo- Marco estaba igual o más desesperado que su amiga, pero aun así trataba de conservar la calma y en un pequeño intento calmar a su amiga con sus palabras igual. 

Podía intentar con todas sus fuerzas pero esas paredes seguían bajando más y más.

No era un monstruo, no tenía ni súper fuerza ni magia, era un simple humano, y en este momento como ultima revelación le pesaba casi tanto como el peso de aquel techo que lo intentaba aplastar hasta morir, pero eso no quería decir que se rendiría. 

Star salto a la mesa y miro directamente a los fríos y reptilineos ojos de ese monstruo, haría lo posible por salvar a Marco, era su culpa al fin de cuentas que este hubiera terminado atrapado aquí. 

Si él quería la varita de su familia, pues la tendría. Aunque en el fondo pensaba con esperanza y cierto calculo que las cosas saldrían bien, una vez que dejara de aplastar a Marco y lo dejara salir ella se encargaría de patearle el trasero escamoso a Toffee y recuperaría su varita, salvaría el día y regresaría a su vida en la Tierra junto a su amigo y familia.

Una victoria más para Star Butterfly contra su lucha contra los malos. Siendo la heroína una vez más. Creyendo hacer lo correcto.

-De acuerdo. Tómala- soltó la varita sobre aquel plato frente a su enemigo. Tal vez había ganado esta vez pero no dejaría mostrarse derrumbada, perdida o derrotada, tenía orgullo después de todo –ahora deja salir a Marco-

En un pequeño lapso pudo ver a Ludo tratando de saltar sobre la mesa para arrebatar la varita desprotegida, pero tan rápido como ocurrió el hombre pollo lo tomo dentro de su pico como un pequeño gusano.

-¿Crees que soy como Ludo?- pregunto el hombre reptil dedicándole una mirada ligeramente irritada ante la sola idea de tal comparación con aquel patético villano –Trágatelo- ordeno al hombre gallina que en un par de movimientos termino de tragar a su ex – jefe.

Estiro su mano derecha pero no toco aquella varita, solo empujo el plato delante los pies de una sorprendida Star.

¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? Era la pregunta que más de uno se preguntaba en esa sala.

-No quiero tu varita. Destrúyela- explico con calma Toffee, por fin revelando su verdadero objetivo.

-¿Qué?- Marco y Star tuvieron la misma reacción. 

Esto era algo completamente inesperado, impensable, Star casi retrocede ante la sola mención de destruir la varita de su familia, el objeto más valioso de la familia real, el cual había permanecido por generaciones y generaciones a cada princesa y reina de su familia.

-¡Sorpresa!- por primera vez dejo que sus emociones fluyeran sinceramente en sus expresiones, Toffee no pudo evitar sonreír con todos sus dientes afilados y su afilada mirada con solo ver la desconcertada y perdida mirada de la princesa Mewnideana. Eso de por si se deja permitir sentir como un logro. Pero suficientes de sonrisas, regreso a sus facciones serias para continuar con su trato con la princesa.

-No puedo. Ni siquiera sé cómo-

-Sí, si lo sabes. Es el primer hechizo que tu madre te enseño- después de eso Toffee pudo apreciar una expresión algo desolada en el rostro de la rubia frente a él. 

-El hechizo del susurro- 

-Exacto… Marco está esperando-

Star giro su cabeza para ver a su amigo aun luchando contra el techo ya prácticamente aplastándolo contra el suelo, tenía una mirada asombrada y desesperada, Star jamás había visto una mirada así antes, o tal vez sí, pero no de alguien a quien le importara.

-¿Star?- susurro Marco a su amiga.

Marco sabía que lo que le estaban pidiendo a Star era demasiado duro, un sacrificio de lo más difícil. Él se sentía culpable, si hubiera estado más alerta estos monstruos no lo hubieran capturado y Star no tuviera que renunciar a su varita.

Los ojos de la chica se cristalizaron por las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir. Cayó de rodillas frente a su varita y la tomo entre sus manos.

-Lo lamento- gimió mientras un par de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas –lo lamento Marco, no puedo-

-¡¿Star?!- con esas palabras algo dentro de Marco se rompió, quizás un par de huesos por estar comprimido contra el suelo, pero también profundo dentro de él, en su pecho, no las costillas, se desgarro.

Miro directo a su amiga incrédulo con esa decisión, realmente ella… ¿lo dejaría morir por su varita?

-Decepcionante- el único no sorprendido con aquella decisión era Toffee, no solo había sido paciente para llegar a este punto de su plan, sino que también se había preparado mentalmente en dado caso que esto hubiera ocurrido. 

Sinceramente hubiera estado encantado con resultados más favorables. La princesa arrinconada y derrotada haciendo lo que se le pide, diciendo el único hechizo capaz de matar, literalmente, la magia de su varita en un acto noble para salvar a su preciado amigo, también sabia de las consecuencias de esto, una reacción en cadena al matar la magia de la varita provocaría una increíble explosión aniquilando todo a kilómetros a la redonda, por eso escoger el castillo de Ludo y sus secuaces había sido lo mejor, a su alrededor no había nada y estos buenos para nada a nadie los extrañaría, podía ser un villano en esta historia pero sacrificios innecesarios no estaban en sus cálculos, no como otras personas. 

Pero eso era esperar demasiado de alguien de la realeza de Mewni, por momentos pensó que la princesa Star sería diferente, pero obviamente era del mismo árbol podrido incrustado de joyas que su familia.

Bueno, era una persona altamente preparada, así que si tenía un plan B no era sorpresa, si no podía orillar a la princesita a eliminar su varita, tendría que recurrir a métodos más drásticos, eliminar a la portadora de esta. Eliminar la última descendiente de esta en realidad era el C, capturarla y hacer que la reina dijera el hechizo del susurro era el B, pero no estaba de humor en ese momento de lidiar con todo un ejército y a una reina obviamente mucho más testaruda que su propia hija por lo que sería mucho más difícil orillarla a matar la magia de la varita y aun con su hija amenazada de muerte no daría su brazo a torcer tan facilmente. 

Matar a la princesa traería muchos problemas, pero egoístamente también le traerían cierto alivio, sin más descendientes esa maldita estirpe ya no tendrían portadores de la realeza para cagar con esa varita mágica, matar a la hijita del rey y la reina sería una buena venganza también.

-Bueno, dile adiós a Marco- ofreció el hombre reptil para que mirara de nuevo a su amigo.

Star volvió a ver a su amigo que la miro fijamente, ya sus ojos no eran de desesperación sino también de dolor, no solo físico sino emocional, se miraba traicionado, triste, como si sus ojos se volvieran dos pozos oscuros y profundos sin brillo.

-¡No!- aparto la mirada y abrazo la varita, esto no debía terminar así –¡suéltalo ahora!- exigió la joven princesa.

-Ya te dije mis condiciones señorita Butterfly- espero un segundo, quizás esta princesa caprichosa haría lo que quería o quizás no, estudio de nuevo su cara, ese era el rostro de alguien que haría algo muy imprudente.

¿Desde cuándo Star Butterfly dejaba que sus enemigos le dijeran que hacer? ¿o cualquier otra persona? 

En un rápido movimiento disparo nuevamente contra ese tal Toffee, le demostraría lo fuerte que era, lo derrotaría y podría rescatar a Marco, tenía que actuar rápido, o si no…

Se movió rápidamente esquivando fácilmente aquel rayo narval, esta niña debía aprender un par de cosas, volcó la mesa arrojando a la rubia al otro lado de la habitación pero gracias a los rápidos reflejos de la joven no sufrió un gran daño. 

-¡Ughh!- un quejido de dolor se escuchaba al fondo.

Marco ya no podía respirar, la presión sobre su cuerpo era cada vez peor, no podía evitar soltar lágrimas de dolor, frustración y tristeza. ¿Este sería su final? 

Toffee miro al humano, sus ojos le recordaban a muchos años atrás, en un triste pasado donde cientos de creaturas sufrieron la crueldad de tiranos sin corazón. Bueno, en este punto podía admitir que no era mucho mejor que ellos, pero al menos no lo negaba o aparentaba ser mejor u otra cosa con pomposos vestidos o brillos engañosos.

Podría ser considerado ser una víctima ingenua de lo que aparentaba ser la realeza de Mewni como muchas otras antes que él.

Giro un poco más la cabeza y ahí encontró al primer y único verdadero estorbo que se encontró en ese castillo, Sapo Toro, pero no le sorprendía encontrarlo ahí, pero si lo que llevaba encima.

-Que… interesante sorpresa mi ex – colega- dio un pequeño paso acercándose a uno de esos pequeños renacuajos luminiscentes, cerca de una docena había si miraba bien –¿acaso es el día de llevar los hijos al trabajo?-

-¡Aléjate de mis bebés!- gruño amenazadoramente el monstruo con cara de sapo y cuernos en la cabeza, era sabido que la especie de este monstruo tenía unos fuertes instintos protectores paternos.

El ex mejor hombre de Ludo estiro sus brazos y recogió a sus renacuajos lanzándole miradas de muerte al lagarto que desde un principio jamás le inspiro confianza.

A Toffee jamás le agrado este sujeto igualmente, en parte porque podía admitir que era una amenaza potencial en sus planes, sino también por su sincera devoción y lealtad a alguien tan patito como Ludo en su momento.

-Te sugiero que te marches, o tus bebés podrían salir seriamente lastimados. Un campo de batalla no es lugar para traer a tus hijos- le dijo más por cortesía a los niños que por algún atisbo de aprecio por esa bolsa de basura andante. 

-Grrrr-

Tomo el control en su mano, el mismo que había provocado esta agonía en el humano y aplasto un pequeño botón a su lado.

-Hablo en serio, el campo de batalla puede ser explosivo- hiso una pequeña mueca que pasaría por una sonrisa pequeña, el control en su mano empezó a pitar y brillar.

-¡Star corre!- grito a la chica cuando noto lo que realmente tenía en manos Toffee, una bomba, luego de eso se puso a correr, debía llevar a un lugar seguro a sus hijos.

-¿Sapo Toro?- Star tardo en comprender lo que pasaba, por qué su aliado huia asi -¡Bomba!- 

No solo miro alarmado a Toffee, sino también todos los secuaces monstruo a su alrededor, ¿esto es parte del plan?

-Caballeros, fue un placer- las palabras del de escamas grises azuladas sonaban como despedida, lo cual puso en alerta a todo el mundo al igual que ese pitido.

Debían salir de ahí inmediatamente o no volverían a vivir un nuevo dia para beber otro batido en su vida.

Mientras monstruos salían huyendo, gritos se escuchaban, Star miraba la oscura sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro de Toffee mientras que el aparato empezaba a brillar en sus manos.

Una potente luz inundo el lugar y una fuerte explosión ocurrió. Lo siguiente que se Star supo es que estaba rodeada de escombros, polvo y cenizas. Por auto reflejo la princesa había utilizado su varita y creado un escudo para protegerla de la destrucción.

Cenizas, polvo y escombros era lo que la rodeaba, los monstruos secuaces habían huido, Sapo Toro con sus renacuajos también, Toffee se había quedado a ver el show por lo que el probablemente era parte de todas esas cenizas que le rodeaban, ahora estaba sola y…

-¡MARCO!- corrió a donde había estado la celda de su amigo. 

Solo había cuatro cristales los cuales se habían encontrad en las esquinas de la celda de Marco, y un piso hecho de ese cristal aparentemente irrompible, pero ningún rastro del castaño.

-¡Marco! ¡No, no, no, no!- empezó a golpear con desesperación aquel piso, antes techo, de cristal.

Esto no estaba pasando, definitivamente no debería estar pasando. 

Marco no estaba, no debería estar, si tan solo…

Si tan solo hubiera hecho lo que esa cara de lagarto quería Marco estaría junto a ella en esos momentos, pero no era así, y Marco estaba… ¿estaba sobre Marco o… lo que quedaba de él?

Ante la grotesca idea se levantó del lugar y miro con horror el lugar que había estado golpeando.

-No, esto no puede ser verdad. Oh Marco, lo siento, lo siento mucho- Star se derrumbó y lloro como jamás en la vida había llorado. No escucho el relinchar de los caballos o el galope de los cascos de los unicornios y caballos acercándose, tampoco escucho aquellas voces llamándola por su nombre hasta que su padre desmonto y se acercó a ella y la agarro de los hombros.

-¿Star? ¡¿Cariño que pasa?!- 

-¿Papá? ¿Qué haces aquí?- todo parecía tan irreal, apenas acababa de procesar todo lo que estaba pasando y ahí estaba su padre delante de ella, ¿Cuándo había llegado?

-Los señores Díaz me llamaron usando tu espejo- le explico su padre, su hija parecía estar en shock, esto ya lo había visto en guerreros después de una traumante y agotadora batalla, el mismo lo vivió en alguna de sus primeras aventuras.

-¡Los señores Díaz!- 

Oh no, no, no, los señores Díaz, ellos que habían sido tan buenos con ella desde el primer día, ¿Cómo se los diría?

-Star, querida ¿Dónde está Marco?- uno de los caballeros pregunto montado en un unicornio de guerra, tenía una voz muy familiar –Soy yo querida, la señora Díaz- dijo el jinete quitándose el casco y mirando con preocupación a Star.

A su lado un caballero también removió su casco demostrando ser su pareja y padre de Marco. 

Al ver sus rostros la culpa la inundo en todo su pecho y el peso de sus acciones le recordaban que tan grandes habían sido las consecuencias de sus acciones, no aguantando más la princesa de Mewni se puso a llorar mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su padre.

Por su culpa ella había perdido a su mejor amigo, y por su culpa los señores Díaz habían perdido a su amado hijo.

*+*+*

~La bondad y la comprensión a veces se encuentran en los lugares más inesperados~

Le dolía todo el cuerpo y la cabeza, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró en un lugar oscuro apenas iluminado por una tenue luz. 

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado? 

Miro al lado de su cama, la cual realmente no se sentía como su cama y vio una lámpara de lava muy extraña. Enfoco mejor la vista y lo que realmente vio no era una lámpara de lava si no un frasco con una figura similar lleno de pequeños insectos parecidos a luciérnagas, eso no lo tenía al lado de su cama.

Se incorporó a pesar que su cuerpo gritaba de dolor que siguiera acostado y dejara de moverse, pero no podía seguir ahí, donde quiera que fuera ese lugar.

En este punto era claro que esta no era su casa, y muy probablemente tampoco su dimensión si los insectos le daban cierta pista.

Cuando encontró una puerta por un momento temió que esta estuviera cerrada con seguro, pero al girar el pomo esta se abrió al primer intento, al salir no se encontró con ninguna mazmorra o prisión, sino con una sencilla casa de madera con algunos muebles rústicos pero a la vez elegantes, las ventanas filtraban una luz tenue del exterior. 

Llegando a la puerta de entrada, o lo que suponía la puerta principal de la casa.

-Definitivamente no estoy en mi mundo-

Frente a él pudo ver un porche que servía como pequeño muelle, cosa practica y muy útil si tomabas en cuenta en donde la casa se encontraba, pues este lugar parecía ser un pantano como en los que aparecían en los documentales de vida salvaje o en las películas donde los protagonistas eran atacados por cocodrilos gigantes. Pero este no era un pantano de la tierra, el agua era de un color diferente, las plantas aunque con cierto aire parecido con algunas plantas terrícolas muchas de estas tenían colores diferentes y tamaños mucho más grandes. 

Era un poco escalofriante como el bosque de Mewni, pero también con las luces del atardecer, aquellos insectos como luciérnagas volando de un lado a otro, tenía un aspecto algo bello. 

-Buenas tardes. No esperaba que te levantaras tan pronto- 

Giro rápidamente su cuerpo para encontrar de nuevo al hombre lagarto que le había capturado.

-¡Tú!-

Toffee se encontraba sentado en una silla recargada en la pared de la cabaña del pantano, al lado una pequeña mesa con una botella de cristal llena de un líquido turbio con un pequeño baso para servirse dicha bebida, un poco de agua de pantano del oeste de Mewni era refrescante después de un día agotador. 

Pudo dejar al humano morir en esa celda, aplastado por el techo irrompible de su prisión, en lugar de eso lo había sacado en el momento justo antes de que la bomba hubiera explotado y traído con él a uno de sus escondites. Ya había mencionado con anterioridad hacer victimas innecesarias de sus planes, la muerte de este humano no le traería ningún beneficio a sus planes, aparte de una carga de culpa y tortura emocional a la princesa de Mewni, pero igual pasaba por la momentánea desaparición de este.

Vio al chico tratar de ponerse en posición de combate pero rápidamente tubo que agarrar su abdomen con gesto de dolor.

-Te sugiero que te relajes, no todos los días eres aplastado por un techo-

-¿Por qué debería calmarme teniendo a mi secuestrador frente a mí?-

-Debo informarte que ya no te tengo en calidad de rehén, cumpliste ya ese papel y ya ambos nos dimos cuenta que no funciono. Star Butterfly lo dejo muy en claro con su decisión-

El recuerdo de su amiga… no, los amigos no te dejan morir así, bueno, estaba vivo, pero en ese momento sintió que Star lo había dejado morir, ella había tomado una decisión y esta no era él, claro que no, había escogido conservar su barita, su magia mientras él había sido aplastado lentamente hasta su posible muerte, recordar eso dolía mucho más que las posibles heridas físicas que tenía en el cuerpo en esos momentos.

Todos los buenos momentos, los felices, los divertidos, las aventuras o los fastidiosos fueron opacados por esa última decisión de Star.

Una parte de él trataba de ser comprensible como en las mayorías de las veces con Star, pero esto no era como las veces en que su falta de comprensión de la cultura terrícola o su imprudencia los metían en problemas, esto se había tratado de su vida. Podía decirse que esa había sido una difícil elección, la varita había sido una reliquia familiar, tenía magia poderosa, y obviamente había crecido muy apegada a utilizarla hasta el punto de que había días en que no hacía nada sin utilizar su magia para hacerlo.

Pero había escogido sobre la vida de su “mejor amigo” por conservar la magia de su varita. 

Se sentía tan triste, tan mal, tan decepcionado, tan… ¿Cómo podía llamar a esto?

-Si te sirve un poco de consuelo humano, no eres el único que fue traicionado o dañado por la realeza Mewni- comento el reptil al ver como el mar de tristes y desastrosas emociones saliendo fácilmente a través de las facciones del joven humano.

-¿Qué?- 

O si, esa es la palabra que buscaba, traicionado, así se sentía. Había confiado en Star, había hecho muchas cosas con y por ella, se preocupaba tanto por su seguridad tanto como la suya propia o quizás un poco más.

Cuando la conoció pensó que era una chica extraña, mucho más que todos los estudiantes de intercambio que alguna vez tuvieron que vivir en su casa, también que era problemática, pero luego decidió que no sería tan malo, incluso se tomaba muy en serio ayudarla a adaptarse en su tiempo en la Tierra. 

Se sentía tan perdido, triste, dio unos pasos a la orilla de ese pequeño muelle y se sentó en el borde. No miraba la apacible vista del pantano o las luciérnagas a su alrededor, su mirada sin brillo no miraba nada, repasaba una y otra vez lo ocurrido en su mente.

Toffee observó al humano, podía sentir un atisbo de lastima y hasta una pisca de empatía por el muchacho, pero nada más, a pesar que el muchacho en ese momento aunque jamás lo admitiera en voz alta le recordaba un poco a él mismo de joven, pero muchos años de eso, ahora debía dedicarse a planificar una nueva estrategia, ahora con la cabeza un poco más fría podía admitir que volar el castillo fue un poco precipitado, con la magia de la varita era obvio que la princesa se salvaría fácilmente, al menos con esto había ganado algo de tiempo haciendo creer a sus enemigos que había muerto, bueno, hasta que el humano regresara a su mundo y contara que seguía vivo.

Tomo otro buen sorbo de agua de pantano fermentada, por su grado de toxicidad podía ser considerado como alguna bebida con alcohol para algunas creaturas. 

Los resultados habían sido decepcionantes pero no se sentía realmente derrotado, solo había esperado demasiado de una princesa caprichosa y egoísta, ¿Qué más se podía esperar de la autoproclamada realeza de Mewni?

Por un momento pensó que Star sería un poco diferente a sus ancestros.

Se paró y se adentró a la casa, dejaría al muchacho con suficiente libertad como para que intentara escapar, eso realmente no le importaba, si era lo suficientemente listo, cosa que con su tiempo observando a Star en la Tierra y su refugio era obvio que contaba con algún grado de inteligencia, encontraría la forma de salir del pantano hasta a uno de los asentamientos humanoides donde podría pedir algo de ayuda o conseguir una forma de regresar a su mundo, ahora debía pensar en cuáles serían sus siguientes jugadas.

Se tomó su tiempo adentro de la cabaña repasando viejas anotaciones, algunos esquemas de posibles planes viables de acuerdo a las condiciones del momento. Que alguien de la realeza, especialmente la princesa actual portadora de la varita, hubiera dejado el castillo para habitar en otro mundo con tan pocas defensas habían sido unas de las condiciones más favorables hasta el momento en años, en siglos en realidad. 

Después de su último plan tendría que ver cual serían las reacciones del rey y la reina y actuar de acuerdo a esto, estos podrían decidir dejar a su hija aun en la Tierra, podían decidir trasladarla a otro reino, también podrían escoger regresarla a su hogar o incluso había la posibilidad de enviarla hasta el reformatorio para princesas caprichosas Santa Olga.

Cerca de la media noche decidió tomar algo de aire fresco de pantano, no se esperaba que se encontrara al humano ahí afuera, en la misma posición y lugar en que lo había dejado. En este momento ya lo pensaba en los límites del pantano con algunos rasguños.

Se acercó al humano, estaba planteando ofrecerle en un gesto cortes devolverlo a su dimensión, estando a su lado pudo ver su rostro, por la ligera humedad en sus mejillas podía decir que estuvo llorando y por su mirada era obvio que aún seguía afectado por lo vivido. 

-¿Desde cuándo habías planeado esto?- pregunto Marco antes de que Toffee hablara.

La pregunta le sorprendió un poco, no esperaba que le preguntara sobre sus planes en este momento.

-Los últimos intentos de Ludo parecían más pensados que su habituales intentos de ataque contra Star, era por ti ¿verdad?- 

Sabía que el chico era listo pero no esperaba que fuera igualmente observador, tanto para llegar a esa conclusión por sí solo.

Marco había estado unas buenas horas pensando, solo pensando, tanto que no le importó cuando oscureció o el aire del pantano se volvió algo frio. Pensó no solo en lo que le hiso Star si no también en todo el tiempo que convivio con ella así como los atentados de Ludo contra Star.

-¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron la familia Butterfly?-

No era ¿Por qué no querías la varita? O ¿Por qué querías destruirla? Esta pregunta iba directo al origen del problema. Este chico le sorprendía un poco.

Tenía la opción de no responder, no le debía nada a ese chico, pero decidió contarle algo de historia, historia verídica y no llena de mentiras como en los libros abundaban.

-Cuando los supuestos primeros habitantes de Mewni llegaron a estas tierras creyéndose con el derecho de llamarla suya la encontraron ya habitada por otros seres muy diferentes a ellos. Ellos los consideraron creaturas inferiores, barbaros, sin cerebro, ciertamente había algunos que encajaban con esas características, pero había otros que claramente eran de una capacidad intelectual similar e incluso superior, pero eran diferentes, tenían garras en lugar de dedos, colmillos en lugar de dientes, no eran agradables a la vista de los nobles conquistadores, eran monstruos-

Marco observó al hombre lagarto a su lado, este no le devolvía la mirada, miraba el pantano como él lo había estado haciendo hace unos momentos. En realidad había tenido sus sospechas desde que Star los hiso interpretar el día de independencia de Mewni, el sujeto a su lado se las estaba confirmando.

-Había una reina con su corte y su pueblo de campesinos desembarcando y estableciéndose en los las tierras más fértiles, en las menos hostiles también, pero obviamente debían expulsar a las “pestes”, como empezaron a llamar a los habitantes originarios de esos lugares, pequeños pueblos, tribus y familias de creaturas que por no estar mejores adaptados a los otros entornes habitaban esos prados y bosques menos peligrosos, obviamente plantaron lucha pero superados en número y amenazados con armas de acero y metal, cosa que antes no habían visto, la mayoría fueron asesinados y obligados a huir. De los sobrevivientes de estos pueblos los demás monstruos se enteraron de esta hostil invasión, se empezaron a preguntar si sus bosques serían los siguientes, si sus familias también sufrirían la misma suerte. Algunos debatían en ir directo a la batalla y expulsar a los invasores o enviar a alguien a cuestionar sus intenciones. Mientras tanto los colonizadores hacían sus casas y castillos sobre las tierras que habían robado a sus antiguos propietarios-

Marco ya podía concluir por el tono frio de voz y una mirada afilada que ese relato lo estaba tomando muy personal para su narrador. Era comprensible, estaba hablando de la historia de su gente, de su mundo, cuando hablaban de la conquista, de los europeos llegando a América, no haciendo cosas muy diferentes a lo que Toffee le estaba narrando, él también se sintió triste y dolorido por esa clase de pasado.

-Hubo peleas, hubo intentos de negociación, pero para ellos seguíamos siendo simples monstruos, no teníamos los mismos derechos solo porque ellos lo decidieron. Hubo tantas muertes en ambos bandos que era más la perdida que la ganancia. Ambos bandos empezaron a reflexionar que si esto no se detenía pronto no habría nadie quien habitara Mewni, se decidió que ambas partes se encontraran en los límites de un bosque, un lugar neutro para negociar, la reina había perdido a más de la mitad de su ejército, por lo que trajo para escoltarla a más de la mitad de los campesinos que la acompañaron en su colonización como parte de su escolta, por lo que por la parte de los monstruos decidieron ser justos y no traer armas sabiendo que estaban enfrentando civiles, y liderando a su grupo escogieron a los más sabios y fuertes, estos se encargarían de negociar con estos invasores para detener toda esta matanza. Pero sorpresa, todo había sido una trampa, se sabía que la reina tenia magia, pero no que tan fuerte era o que alcance tenia, por lo que nadie espero que convirtiera a sus campesinos en fuertes soldados de su ejército en cuestión de segundos fuertemente blindados y armados de pies a cabeza, la balanza rápidamente estaba inclinado del lado de la reina y sus nuevos soldados frente a un grupo de sorprendidos y desprotegidos monstruos. Tal vez ya hayas escogido de ese día, ellos la conocen como el día de independencia de Mewni, nosotros la conocemos como el día de la masacre de los monstruos, literalmente eso fue lo que ocurrió. Así que la reina gano, los monstruos sobrevivientes tuvieron que lidiar con la derrota y tratar de sobrevivir en su propia tierra tratados con desprecios por los invasores, siempre en una delgada tensión latente en la que si un día estos recordaran sus días de gloria obviamente tratarían de volver a recuperar sus tierras, tal vez por eso llevaron a la actual princesa a la tierra, sus constantes tratos hostiles contra los monstruos estaban provocando lo que generaciones de reinas habían tratado de evitar que ocurriera de nuevo, una sangrienta guerra, pero esta vez son tiempos más modernos, obviamente sus aliados con otras dimensiones verían con malos ojos que volvieran a repetir ese tipo de historia-

-¿Era por eso?- pregunto el humano sorprendido por el relato y que este hubiera hablado tanto, con esto le llegaron muchas respuestas al igual que dudas, cuando recibió la mirada fría de su interlocutor supo que su pregunta había sonado como si escuchar la masacre de toda una civilización no era importante, lo cual si era –Digo, sé que es horrible lo que paso, incluso en la Tierra cosas muy parecidas pasaron, no entre monstruos y humanos, o sea lo que sean Star y su gente, sino entre humanos, civilizaciones más avanzadas dominando a los indígenas de las tierras conquistadas, pero de eso han pasado siglos seguramente, vengarte de la realeza por algo que paso por un ancestro suyo es cargar un rencor y odio demasiado pesado-

-Ciertamente han sido siglos muy largos, pero siendo que yo mismo viví esa historia no puedo olvidarla- 

Eso quizás era lo más sorprendente que le había dicho esa noche Toffee, si es que decía la verdad entonces el hombre lagarto a su lado quizás tendría mil años o más.

-¿Cuánta edad tienes?-

-Los suficientes para saber los hechos reales de la historia de Mewni. Mi padre fue quien lideraría las negociaciones entre los monstruos y la reina, en su lugar fue el primero en morir en esa masacre-

Ahora le quedaba más claro porque tanta dedicación en su venganza. Tanto para observar lo suficiente como para secuestrarlo y suponer que podría ser una debilidad de Star, tanto como esperar años en busca de una retribución por lo que le paso a él y su familia. 

Era triste, pero también comprensible, no es lo mismo pensar en lo que paso hace años sin relación a algo que viviste en carne propia.

-Yo… lo siento- 

¿Qué tanto podía expresar con ese simple lo siento? Un lo siento por la pérdida de su padre, por haber tenido que sufrir una clara injusticia y una masacre hacia su gente, por años de dolor. Un simple lo siento quizás no podría expresar todo eso, pero aun así lo sentía.

No esperaba escuchar esas palabras del chico que había secuestrado y amenazado con aplastar hasta morir, al parecer aun podía recibir un par de sorpresas en su vida.

Se quedaron en silencio después de aquello, observando el pantano iluminado por el par de lunas de Mewni y las luciérnagas. Ambos tenían mucho que pensar.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues los invito a leer mis otros fics y a ver algunos videos que he empezado (lo que quiere decir que no son muy buenos) en youtube con el nombre de iranea barrera (son los videos con dibujos), tal vez puedan sugerirme algunas cosas también.

~2~

Más temprano ese día en el castillo de los reyes de Mewni, cierta princesa se enfrentaba a sus padres mientras aun recordaba los rostros de los señores Díaz cuando les conto donde estaba Marco ahora, les había roto el corazón. 

El señor Díaz tan fuerte y alto como se veía fue el primero en derrumbarse y romper en llanto, y al igual que ella se tumbó en el piso de cristal y empezó a golpear dicha superficie llamando a su hijo una y otra vez, su esposa después de caerse del unicornio se unió a su lado y trato de calmarlo aunque ella también se encontraba llorando. 

Quizás por primera vez en su vida se dio cuenta que tan egoísta era. 

Era una princesa y en su mundo, e incluso otras dimensiones, no tenía que contestar a nadie a excepción de sus padres, y si causaba algunos problemas normalmente eran sus padres los que lo arreglaban, pero esta vez no había solución alguna con magia o sin ella. 

En la Tierra pensó que tendría más libertad, ya no tendría que preocuparse por sus padres diciéndole constantemente la forma correcta de ser una princesa, ciertamente estaba triste por dejar su tierra natal atrás, pero tomo esto como nueva aventura.

Supuestamente la Tierra no tenía magia o monstruos, pero eso no quería decir que dejaba de ser tan sorprende con sus cosas e inventos, lo mejor es que podía usar libremente a su amada varita mágica, claro, se metía de vez en cando en problema y podía meter la pata, pero nada que no pudiera solucionar con otro poco de magia y Marco… el cual ya no estaba con ella.

-Star- la voz de su madre la saco de sus pensamientos, arriba en su trono junto a su padre se veía como siempre imponente, y también fría y distante –tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó hoy-

-Si madre-

-Lo que ocurrió fue imprudente, arriesgado, y las consecuencias…- con cada palabra la reina iba descendiendo los escalones de su trono hasta posicionarse ante su hija –lo señores Díaz jamás se podrán recuperar de su perdida- murmuro estando ya frente a su unigénita.

-Lo sé- Star miraba al suelo sintiendo una nueva ola de lágrimas, dolor y vergüenza invadirla.

-Yo también lo sé, después de todo no soy solo soy una reina, también soy tu madre- en un gesto poco habitual en su real majestad esta extendió sus brazos y abraso a su hija –me alegra que estés viva-

Star estaba sorprendida pero devolvió el abraso, su madre no era muy dada a las muestras de afecto o a salir de su papel de sofisticada monarca, pero le agradecía que le mostrara este afecto, realmente lo necesitaba.

-Hija, a veces uno debe tomar importantes decisiones, especialmente nosotros por nuestro cargo de la realeza, ya que bajo nuestro mandato tenemos la responsabilidad de todo un reino. Como princesa no solo es tu derecho portar la varita, sino también tu responsabilidad protegerla y usarla sabiamente- A su forma trato de reconfortarla, pero esto solo hiso sentir más culpable a Star.

Había hecho lo necesario para proteger la varita, ¿no es así? 

Había estado dispuesta a renunciar momentáneamente a ella pero no a destruirla ¿verdad?

¿Valió la pena? 

Abrazo a su madre un poco más fuerte y lloro nuevamente, ese día aprendió que tendría que vivir con las consecuencias de sus acciones.

Tal vez no era el mejor momento, ni tampoco la hacía una mejor persona, sino una terrible, pero en cierta parte en el pecho de la reina Moon Butterfly le dio cierto orgullo que su hija protegiera la varita tan bien ante una amenaza como esta, y aunque había una triste perdida, con esto su hija iba madurando, ahora pensaba que realmente algún día se volvería en el tipo de gobernante que ella esperaba. 

*+*+*  
~No siempre es un adiós, sino un hasta luego, ya que algún día nos volveremos a encontrar~

Angie Díaz sentía que su corazón estaba hecho añicos, sentía que podía morir de dolor o en el próximo suspiro, estaba junto a su marido frente a la enorme roca que habían logrado sacar del suelo, un pedazo rectangular de maciza piedra coronada en cada esquina con extraños cristales, esa cosa había sido la celda de Marco, ahora era la tumba de su hijo.

Como no se había podido romper el cristal se decidió hacer la segunda mejor opción, extraer el lugar en donde había estado Marco para luego hacer los preparativos.

Su esposo no estaba en mejores condiciones que ella, Rafael Díaz a pesar de un aspecto algo rudo era todo un corazón blando en el interior, su “corazoncito de pollo” era una de las razones por la que se había enamorado de él y decidido casarse más adelante, ahora este bello y amoroso corazón latía con tanto dolor como el de su esposa.

Ambos habían dado a luz a un hermoso niño, como pareja intentaron criarlo de la mejor manera posible, con amor, cariño, inculcándole los valores que sus propios padres les enseñaron a ambos, enseñándole de donde venía su familia, su historia, sus tradiciones, estaban tan orgullosos de su niño, su joven muchachito. 

Su niño había crecido para ser un chico un poco tímido en algunas ocasiones, un chico precavido y cuidadoso también, eso no quería decir que era cobarde o miedoso, solo que era un chico que pensaba más las cosas antes de actuar, era un chico inteligente, uno de los más listos de su clase, también paciente y tolerante, tomando en cuenta que sus padres habían decidido ser una familia de acogida para estudiantes de intercambio, o sea tener cada cierto tiempo a un extraño viviendo con ellos por un tiempo su hijo tomaba muy bien la situación, no siempre se hacía amigo de todos ellos, pero los trataba con respeto y trataba que se sintieran lo mas cómodos posibles.

Como lo hiso con Star.

Cuando les dijeron que tenían que acoger a otra niña en su casa se mostraron animados como siempre, amaban conocer a gente nueva, y luego resulto todo muy sorprendente cuando descubrieron que dichosa niña provenía no de un país diferente sino de una dimensión diferente, además de que ella podía utilizar magia, como en las mayorías de las ocasiones vieron el lado positivo de esta situación tomándola como una nueva experiencia emocionante.

En poco tiempo los señores Díaz vieron los cercanos amigos que se volvieron ambos, Star y Marco, lo cual tomaron de maravilla. 

Pero ahora se daban cuenta que habían sido descuidados, por momentos pensaron que cuidar a una chica con poderes mágicos y de otra dimensión no sería tan diferente que cuidar a otro chico o chica que habían acogido, por no ser por la sorpresa ocasional de los resultados de los poderes mágicos de Star, como por ejemplo la media docena de cachorros adorables con rayos láser en los ojos, o que su sala terminara convertida en una jungla o parque acuático algunos días.

Pensar como seria sus vidas ahora, el día de mañana o incluso el minuto siguiente sin él les parecería una eternidad de sufrimiento.

-Señores Díaz- la voz del rey River Butterfly se escuchó a sus espaldas, pero no alzaron la vista, no querían apartar la mirada de aquella roca, como esperando que en cualquier momento su hijo saldría de esta y diría que todo estaba bien –señores Díaz, en nombre de mi familia quiero decirles de todo corazón que lamentamos mucho su perdida-

Rafael dio un gemido y soltó un pequeño sollozo y Angie se abrazó a su esposo, aun no aceptaban esto, aun no podían.

El rey se acercó más a ellos hasta posar una mano en el hombro del padre, si a él le hubiera pasado lo mismo que a ellos con su preciada hija perdería todas sus fuerzas.

-Eh venido también para decirles que honraremos a su hijo, haremos una ceremonia en honor a él digna de un héroe- ofreció sinceramente, esta había sido idea de su esposa en consideración de la perdida reciente de los señores Díaz, en un intento retribución quizás, en un intento de consuelo trayéndole honor a esta familia tratando al hijo perdido como a un héroe en una ceremonia en donde todo el mundo se enteraría de su sacrificio, o al menos hacerlo parecer así.

-No- fue la rápida y rotunda respuesta de Angie –ir a casa, solo queremos ir a casa- la idea de despedir a su hijo en un lugar que no era su hogar era inaceptable.

Su hijo tenía que volver a casa junto a su familia, esa era la manera que debía de ser.

El rey River no se mostró ni remotamente molesto o insultado, reaccionaria de la misma manera si le dieran la opción de oficiar una ceremonia como esta en un lugar extranjero o en su propio reino en honor a su propia sangre.

-Entonces les ayudaremos a escoltar los restos de Marco a su hogar- 

-Se lo agradecemos- 

Esa tarde llevaron la roca a su dimensión dejándola en la sala de su casa siendo el lugar con más espacio, viéndola de cierto modo era como un especie de féretro, lo cual era adecuado si pensaban que ahí estaban los restos de su hijo. 

Rafael no se apartó de esta en ningún momento, solo Angie lo hiso por escasos minutos para ir por veladoras y una de las fotos de su hijo, era todo lo que podían hacer con las fuerzas que tenían en esos momentos, se quedaron ahí llorando, rezando para que esto solo fuera un sueño, así estuvieron hasta que el cansancio les gano y se durmieron abrazados en el sofá aun llorando en sueños, por lo que cuando escucharon la voz de su hijo pensaron que aún seguían soñando.

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá?- 

En sus sueños lo escuchaban llamarlos, se escuchaba tan cerca pero no lograban verlo.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Mamá? ¿Papá?-

Rafael levanto sus parpados que se sentían pesados como cemento, ante sus ojos bajo la luz casi espectral de las velas iluminando la sala vio a su hijo frente a él, no traía puesta una de sus amadas capuchas rojas sino una de las usuales camisas que usaba bajo estas junto a sus jeans y convers favoritos. 

¿Acaso era el alma de su hijo visitándolo para despedirse?

-¿Papá? ¿Otra vez se quedaron dormidos viendo viejos álbumes en la sala?- 

Eso es algo que Marco diría, preocupándose siempre por sus padres o la seguridad de las demás personas, y luego diría algo de que dormir en otro lugar que no eran sus propias camas o sin una cobija enzima podría hacer que se resfriaran. 

–Al menos debieron traer una cobija, pueden pescar un resfriado- 

Sí, exactamente eso diría su hijo. 

-Dejar velas encendidas en la noche, aunque siempre eres muy romántico con mamá papá, podría causar un incendio-

Exactamente el tipo de cosas que diría su hijo, no por nada lo escogieron en su escuela como el chico seguridad.

Algunos padres hubieran querido un hijo atleta, otros que su primogénito fuera una copia mejorada de ellos, que amara las mismas cosas y en donde fracaso que su hijo tuviera éxito, incluso había padres que exigían a sus hijos ser unos ganadores, chicos populares, pero Rafael no quería ni esperaba nada de eso. Amaba a su pequeño tal como era. 

-Oh Marco, ya te extraño- gimió Rafael ya sintiendo nuevas lagrimas salir de sus ojos.

Si este sueño realista era una especie de despedida de su hijo entonces no quería que jamás terminara.

Marco lo vio totalmente sorprendido, no era la primera vez que veía ver a su papá llorar, gracias a eso tenía la certeza que no era de débiles llorar si la situación lo ameritaba, en el caso de su padre este lloraba cuando veía algunas películas, especialmente esa película mexicana de un tal Pepé el toro o algo así, pero juntando esas lagrimas con la reciente frase no entendía que era lo que había causado a su padre reaccionar así. 

-¿Papá que pasa?- Marco tomo del hombro a su padre y fue como si su padre lo mirara por primera vez después de un largo viaje, su cara de asombro le desconcertaba.

-¡Marco! ¡Realmente eres tú!- en un segundo tenía entre sus en un fuerte abrazo a su hijo.

-¡Ughh!- Si ser aplastado por un techo no había roto algún hueso de su cuerpo el fuerte abrazo de su padre lo estaba logrando.

-Querido ¿Qué pasa?- Angie estaba despertando por el grito de su esposo, le dolía la cabeza y los ojos de tanto llorar, pero nada comparado con el dolor de su corazón, mismo corazón que pareció detenerse al ver a su hijo entre los brazos de su esposo -¿Marco? ¡MARCO!-

Uniéndose al fuerte abraso de oso Angie envolvía el torso de su niño, sentía que años de vida regresaban a su cuerpo al sentir el pequeño y cálido cuerpo de su hijo, ¡ERA REAL!

-Emm mamá, papá, pueden dejar de aplastar tanto, creo que no puedo respirar- logro gemir Marco, ¿era su imaginación o ese abrazo se estaba volviendo más fuerte?

Ambos padres aflojaron el agarre pero no se apartaron, ambos lloraban nuevamente pero de felicidad infinita por tener entre sus brazos al hijo que habían creído perdido para siempre.

-Oh hijo, estas aquí, estas aquí- repetía Angie tomaba de las mejillas a su hijo y lo acercaba a su rostro y le repartía besos por toda la cara.

-Es un milagro- no pudo evitar decir Rafael mientras ahora abrazaba a sus dos amores de la vida, su esposa e hijo, en un nuevo abraso de oso.

-A mí también me da gusto de verlos- Marco concluyo que siendo que había desaparecido por casi un poco más de un día sus padres se enteraron de su ausencia y se habían preocupado enormemente.

Sorprendentemente quien le había devuelto de nuevo a su hogar fue el mismo que se encargó de llevarlo lejos de este, después de su pequeña charla Toffee en esa manera calmada de hablar le dijo que ya era momento que regresara a su propia dimensión y un portal se abrió al lado suyo, no recordó que en alguna de sus extremidades, incluyendo su cola, hubiera cargado con alguna tijera dimensional para cortar y abrir ese portal, por lo que le extraño un poco, o quizás había estado muy distraído, prueba de ello es que no se había dado cuenta tan sorprendido por la aparición del reciente portal que la cola mencionada con anterioridad lo envolvió en un fuerte apretón y lo arrojo a su propia dimensión, específicamente en su patio delantero, al menos no había caído sobre los cactus.

Al entrar en casa todo estaba a oscuras a excepción de la sala donde unas cuantas velas terminaban de derretirse sobre lo que supuso en la oscuridad era la mesa del café, estaba cansado por lo que no noto que esta no era la dichosa mesa, pero si noto inmediatamente a sus padres acostados en el sofá.

A lo cual nos lleva a este actual momento de reencuentro familiar.

-Creímos, creímos que te habíamos perdido para siempre- 

-¿Qué?-

-Pensamos que habías muerto- 

-¡¿Qué?!-

Con razón sus padres reaccionaban de esta manera.

-Está bien, ya estoy aquí, estoy vivo- les reconforto devolviéndoles el abrazo y repitiendo esas mismas palabras una y otra vez, no solo para ellos sino para él mismo también.

Toffee le había parecido un villano más, más listo que Ludo, pero que seguía buscando lo mismo, resulto que ahora no podía verlo de la misma manera que Ludo o los malhechores con los que alguna vez se había enfrentado, no le perdonaba que lo hubiera secuestrado u amenazado de muerte, pero después de escuchar su relato podía comprender un poco por que había llegado a esos extremos. 

Toffee jamás busco su muerte, solo de la varita.

De hecho, viéndolo de una manera más fría, Toffee bien pudo haber actuado de peores maneras, no solo dejándole morir sino también yendo primero antes que nada con el objetivo de la destrucción de Star, pero en lugar de eso solo había ido tras la varita o más bien la destrucción de esta.

Esto tal vez sería mejor analizar a fondo con todo y su trasfondo psicológico y todo lo que diera su cerebro cuando estuviera más descansado.

Ahora era momento de estar junto a sus padres.

Se quedaron dormidos un par de horas en el sofá todos abrazados, los padres prácticamente aplastando a su hijo con cariño temiendo aun en sueños que si lo soltaban este desaparecería de su lado.

Despertaron a la salida del sol cuando los cachorros no dejaron de raspar la puerta para pedir salir al patio a hacer sus necesidades, dormir precisamente todos juntos apretujados en el sofá los había dejado un poco adoloridos pero eso no importaba mucho ya que los señores se dedicaron a atacar a su hijo con besos y abrazos y agradeciendo a Dios y a la Virgen que realmente su hijo estaba con ellos y no había sido un sueño.

En el desayuno le explicaron a Marco como es que se habían enterado de su desaparición.

-Entonces cuando Star se fue sin nosotros rápidamente empezamos a pensar que podíamos hacer para ir tras ella y por ti, y como en auto no podíamos ir decidimos buscar en el cuarto de Star algo que nos ayudara- explicaba Rafael mientras terminaba de hacer sus famosos hotcakes con chispas de chocolate y arándanos con tocino a un lado.

-Sabemos que invadimos su privacidad pero era necesario. Además recordaba cierto espejo que le servía como video llamada para hablar a través de él, así que lo terminamos usando, aunque terminamos hablando antes que con el padre de Star con un hombre con cara de Toro y con una sirena, creo- continuo Angie sentada al lado de su hijo en la mesa de la cocina.

-Fue el padre de Star que vino por nosotros y fuimos a buscarte, pero, pero…- 

-Solo encontramos a Star. Ella creyó que te habías… ¡pero estas aquí!, no sé cómo, pero estas aquí, es cierto ¿Qué paso?- admitir en voz alta que creyeron a su hijo muerto era como echar sal a la herida así que Angie no lo dijo.

Marco miro a sus padres viendo la expectación en sus caras de lo que iba a decir, el problema era que realmente no sabía que decir, o como decirlo, se orilló por lo más sencillo, decir la verdad, o parte de ella, no quería preocupar más a sus padres.

-Cuando me secuestraron estaba este tipo llamado Toffee-

-¿Toffee?- 

-¿Cómo al caramelo?-

-Sí, suena igual. Bueno, estaba este tipo Toffee que era el cerebro de este plan. No sé qué tanto les conto Star, ella entro después de unas horas que estuve ahí, se enfrentó a los a todo el mundo dentro de la sala, pero hubo un momento en que…- Marco tomo un respiro profundo, recordar lo que hiso Star le traía tanto dolor y sorprendente para él también rencor. 

Por un momento pensó a sus padres en una realidad donde realmente hubiera muerto, ellos hubieran estado destrozados, los conocía tan bien que no sería fácil para ellos superar la perdida. 

Ellos mismos le contaron que por mucho tiempo habían intentado tener hijos, amaban a los niños, una de las principales razones por las que aceptaban estudiantes de intercambio, si fuera por ellos tendría ya una docena de hermanos y hermanas, pero por ciertos temas de fertilidad y salud no habían podido, hasta que lo concibieron a él. Su madre arriesgo incluso su salud para tenerlo, ya que durante el embarazo sufrió problemas de presión cardiaca. 

Era su pequeño milagro, ellos lo amaban tanto y él a ellos. Pensar en sus padres llorando, destruidos por su perdida simplemente lo ponía enfermo, y eso realmente hubiera pasado si Toffee realmente hubiera tenido intenciones asesinas.

Si realmente Toffee lo hubiera querido muerto después de que Star no destruyo su varita simplemente ya no estuviera ahí.

-¿Hijo?-

-Decía, hubo un momento en que se le pidió hacer algo a… Star, y yo pensé que iba a morir. Y no lo hiso… lo siguiente que supe es que desperté en una cabaña en un pantano, Toffee me había sacado de mi celda a ultimo momento-

-¿Toffee? ¿Estás seguro de eso?-

-Sí, él estaba ahí cuando desperté, el solo me quería como rehén para obligar a Star a hacer lo que quería, cuando vio que ella no lo haría ya no le servía para eso- vio la cara de extrañados de sus padres, era un comportamiento extraño, fuera de lo usual para alguien que consideras el villano, alzo los hombros, él también pensó lo mismo.

No se atrevía a decir que conocía al hombre lagarto también como para decir con certeza cual era su manera de actuar o pensar, pero intuía que en sus planes jamás entro su muerte, solo de la varita, cosa que al final no consiguió.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si Star hubiera aceptado destruir su varita? 

Quizás no se habría enterado de todas las cosas que sabía ahora de Mewni, muchas más de las que sabía del par de meses conviviendo con esta chica que pensó su amiga. Quizás lamentarían la perdida de magia, pero conocía a Star para saber que igualmente idearía maneras para entretenerse sin ella o meterse en problemas. Quizás jamás se hubiera enterado de lo egoísta que podía ser una princesa. 

Esos eran demasiados quizás.

-Oh hijo, debió ser muy duro para ti-

-Estoy bien mamá- al menos en parte, ya estaba de regreso a casa, eso era lo que importaba, se decía. 

-Ese tal Toffee, no suena de lo más convencional, no es que conozca a muchas personas malas en persona o villanos, pero al menos podemos agradecer que no terminaste como tortilla- trato de bromear Rafael sirviéndole una montaña de hotcakes en el plato –ahora la duda es ¿Qué hacemos con la nueva mesa de la sala?- 

Oh si la roca, cuando vio bien la “mesa” se dio cuenta que era su ex –celda y le dio un pequeño escalofrió, al parecer habían quitado parte del piso del castillo de Ludo pensando que ahí estaban sus restos, y las velas eran en realidad veladoras sobre ella. Simplemente algo escalofriante.

-Podemos tratar de moverla al jardín, o quizás tu querido puedas utilizarla para alguno de tus proyectos artísticos- sugirió su madre.

Rafael tenía un talento innato para las artes, podía sacarle más adelante provecho a esa roca, aunque tendrían que pensar una buena forma para moverla, se había necesitado como cuatro o seis caballeros fuertes para cargarla.

Marco tomo un buen bocado de tocino, estaba en casa, con su familia, eso era lo que importaba en ese momento.

~*~*~  
~Todos los actos tienen consecuencias~

Tal vez el negro es el color universal para expresar luto, sea cual sea tu dimensión, al menos esa fue la leve cavilación que tubo Star mientras miraba las telas de su vestido negro.

Se miró en el reflejo de la ventana del carruaje real de su familia, su nariz roja y ojos hinchados indicaban que estuvo llorando mucho, usaba una diadema negra como todo su atuendo, no había nada colorido resaltante en el como siempre estaba acostumbrada a utilizar. 

No había ido con los señores Díaz cuando regresaron a su casa, no podía, no podía verlos a la cara y ser testigo de su dolor si de por si no podía aguantar el suyo propio, en su lugar se encerró en su cuarto a llorar hasta dormir hasta que su padre la despertó a la mañana siguiente y le comunico que irían a la Tierra a rendir sus respetos a los padres de su mejor amigo.

Sintió algo de miedo con esa noticia, ella que era capaz de enfrentar monstruos y creaturas espantosas sin que le temblaran las rodillas, ahora tenía un temor por ver aquella familia que le acogió y la trato tan bien, miedo que esos rostros que siempre le sonrieron ahora la miraran en su profundo dolor y que la acusaran con sus ojos de su actual tragedia. 

Tenía miedo de saber con certeza que ahora los señores Díaz la odiaran.

-Es lo menos que podemos hacer ahora que su hijo no está- dijo su padre después de darle la noticia y ella estuvo de acuerdo aunque por dentro sentía que sus tripas y corazón se retorcían por los nervios, preocupación y miedos.

Sentía que algo malo iba a pasar, pero más malo de lo que ya había vivido no creía que pudiera ser.

Así que por eso ahí estaba en esos momentos sentada en el carruaje vestida con ropa de luto junto a su familia y en camino a visitar la casa de los señores Díaz. 

Atravesaron el portal que el cochero hiso y estacionaron el carruaje en la calle, al ver la casa sintió que no había estado en ella desde hace años siendo en realidad que hace prácticamente un día que no la había visto. Trago fuerte y se preparó mentalmente para lo que podría llegar a ver, familiares llorando, personas de luto, un ambiente lúgubre y pesado, incluso podía imaginar a amigos de la escuela dando condolencias y dando sus respetos a los restos de Marco.

Ya sentía el escozor de las lágrimas en el borde sus ojos.

Cuando su padre toco a la puerta contuvo el aliento esperando a que la abrieran, de nuevo su mente dio a dar vueltas en una escena lúgubre y sombría de lo que podía encontrar dentro de la casa, no se esperaba ver a un señor Díaz sonriente como todos los días.

-¡Oh! Señores Butterfly, que sorpresa, buenos días- saludo el latino prácticamente radiante con su sonrisa.

Esto era muy diferente a lo que Star o sus padres se esperaban encontrar, se esperaban encontrar a unos padres destrozados aun llorando mares de lágrimas, no a este hombre sonriendo delante de ellos y saludándolos de esa manera.

¿Acaso esta era la manera en que llevaban el luto en la Tierra? Tenían costumbres muy extrañas en este mundo.

-Buenos días señor Díaz, venimos a ofrecer nuestros respetos- informo el rey River en nombre de toda su familia.

-¿Respetos? Oh, Oooohhhh lo siento, lo siento, es que paso tan rápido que apenas nosotros mismos terminamos de creerlo- empezó a decir dándose cuenta de la manera en que iban vestidos los reyes y princesa –se nos olvidó avisarles- se disculpó algo apenado, pero sus interlocutores no entendía lo que pasaba.

-¿Señor Díaz?- 

-Pasen, aún tenemos algo de desayuno para que coman si gustan- 

-Eh, ¿Señor Díaz, se encuentra bien?-

-Me encuentro muy bien- 

El latino se hiso a un lado y dejo pasar a unos muy extrañados Butterfly dentro de su casa. 

La casa se encontraba más vacía de lo que esperaban, no había velas, gente llorando, incienso u flores en memoria del difunto, Star la encontraba demasiado “normal”, lo cual era lo más inesperado de encontrar.

¿Acaso los señores Díaz se encontraban en negación?

Ya adentro escucharon un par de ruidos, platos y agua y también perros ladrando en la cocina.

Esto era demasiado normal, ruidos muy cotidianos en la casa de los señores Díaz para el gusto de Star.

-Tenemos visitas- anuncio con voz alegre el señor Díaz dentro de la casa, rápidamente los cachorritos fueron los primeros en llegar excitados por la llegada de nuevas personas a la casa con nuevos olores sobre ellos.

-¿Ese perro acaba de lanzar rayos laser por los ojos?- pregunto la reina viera a uno de esos perros incendiar una de las plantas dentro de la casa.

-Ehhh- Star desvió la mirada evitando la de su madre. A su madre no le gustaba que utilizara irresponsablemente su varita, y hacer que cachorros caninos lanzaran rayos laser por los ojos podía tomarse claramente como un acto irresponsable.

Antes de cualquier reprimenda o sermón, la familia Butterfly se quedó congelada de la sorpresa ante lo que sus ojos veían. 

Saliendo de la cocina y caminando hasta el recibidor salía la señora Butterfly con una sonrisa, su rostro estaba algo cansado pero su sonrisa casi nunca inseparable reinaba en su rostro. Eso no fue lo que los sorprendió, sino al chico que tenía abrazado a su lado acompañándola hasta la entrada.

Un chico de piel morena, ojos café y cabello castaño, con un curioso y lindo lunar sobre su mejilla abajo en la esquina de su ojo izquierda.

-Imposible- logro susurrar el rey River en su sorpresa expresando la incredulidad que vivía en esos momentos su familia.

-Fue algo que nos sorprendió tanto y nos alegró que nos olvidó avisarles- decía Rafael Diaz tratando de explicar por qué no les había contado lo que les había pasado, pero Star no le escuchaba.

¿Cuántas veces había visto ese rostro en los días que paso viviendo en la Tierra? Lo conocía tan bien, o creía conocerlo casi perfectamente como la variedad de expresiones que era capaz de hacer. Sonrisas, muecas, risa, asombro, pucheros, enojo, incluso expresiones después de recibir una explosión mágica en plena cara, conocía todas ellas, y no podía diferenciar ninguna diferencia del rostro que conocía con este que tenía enfrente.

-¿Marco? ¿Eres tú?- dijo con la voz temblorosa, esto probablemente era una ilusión de su mente, quizás estaba soñando, debía ser una especie de truco o algo.

-Star- 

Incluso tenía la misma voz. Ese era Marco.

-¡Marco!- dio tremendo grito mientras saltaba nada elegantemente hacia su amigo para tirarlo en un abrazo estrangulador, un comportamiento nada adecuado para una princesa seguramente diría su madre, y normalmente tenía un poco de cuidado en comportarse delante de ella, ¡pero que importaba! -¡Marco, Marco, Marco! ¡ESTAS VIVO!-

Los padres solo veían la explosión de felicidad de la anteriormente deprimida princesa con algo de asombro y simpatía, un par más de asombro que simpatía y otro con más simpatía que asombro. Ya podrán imaginar cual es cual.

-Esto es… ¿Pero cómo?- pregunto la reina mirando al muchachito con el que había vivido su hija en sus días en la Tierra, ya lo habían dado por muerto pero ahí estaba. 

-Es lo mismo que nosotros nos preguntamos cuando lo vimos-

-¡Marco, Marco, Marco, Marco! ¡ERES TÚ! ¿Eres tú y no un zombie o un clon roba caras verdad?- se separó un poco para ver el rostro con ligera tonalidad azul en el rostro del humano, con ese fuerte abrazo no lo dejaba respirar bien.

-Siiii, soy yo- gimió el joven humano –deja de apretar tanto-

-Ups jejejeje pero, ¡Marco, realmente estas aquí!- volvió apretujar más fuerte mientras que el humano luchaba para que algo de oxigeno llegara a sus pulmones.

-Star, querida, creo que Marco necesita algo de oxigeno- llamo la señora Díaz.

-Oh, si jejeje- ahora si Star se apartó de Marco dejándolo de estrangular haciendo que el latino diera un suspiro de alivio, casi se desmalla por falta de oxígeno.

-De nuevo, ¿pero cómo esto es posible?- volvió preguntar el rey River mirando con asombro a los padres del niño humano.

-Regreso en la noche, después de que regresamos a casa mientras dormíamos. Al parecer ese tal Tofu-

-Toffee, mamá-

-Oh si, Toffee. Ese tal Toffee lo liberó de su celda antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y entonces es por eso que está aquí ahora con nosotros- dijo la señora Díaz abrazando ahora ella a su pequeño. 

-¿QUÉ?- las expresiones de asombro de la familia real no tenían precio.

Esa era otra cosa que jamás esperaría Star en ese día, que uno de sus enemigos, un monstruo, un villano, perdonara la vida de su mejor amigo siendo que el mismo amenazo con acabarla.

-¿Es eso verdad?- pregunto la princesa al humano aun no creyéndolo.

-Si-

-Pero él es un vil villano, ¿estás seguro que no hubo por ahí un héroe que no vimos y te rescato?-

-No, Star- gruño su respuesta el castaño, las cosas que dijo y como lo dijo le irritaban. Como si no tuviera fé en que un monstruo podía ser otra cosa que un villano.

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Si-

-Rarooo-

Luego de eso Star se dio cuenta que Marco no le devolvía la sonrisa o que estuviera alegre de verla, en realidad tenía esa mescla de expresión seria y fastidiada que ponía cuando estaba irritado pero aun trataba de ser cortes y/o tolerante. La usaba mucho cuando tenia que aguantar al niñito rico de su clase de karate que siempre lo molestaba.

-Uh, ¿Marco?-

-Lo siento señores Butterfly, pero me siento algo cansado. Mamá, papá, iré a tomar un pequeña siesta en mi cuarto, no he dormido mucho- se disculpó Marco mientras apartaba la mirada de la princesa y miraba a sus padres con su mejor expresión cansada. 

De verdad estaba cansado, pero la razón por la que quería ir a su cuarto en esos momentos era que no quería estar más tiempo en presencia de Star.

-Oh, está bien hijo, nosotros atenderemos a los padres de Star- acepto Rafael, su esposa y él también estaban cansados por lo que comprendía como debería estar de cansado su hijo.

Rápidamente el peli castaño subió las escaleras de su casa seguido de los cachorros, cerró la puerta de su cuarto y se arrojó a su cama seguido de unos juguetones cachorros que se habían acostado a sus lados y encima de él.

No quería ver a Star a la cara en esos momentos, pero sus deseos no serían escuchados.

Ni cinco segundos estuvo acostado en la cama cuando el contaste toqueteo de la puerta después de un intento infructuoso de abrir la puerta porque estaba con seguro le hiso saber que la última persona que quería ver a la cara en ese momento estaba en la puerta tocando.

Algo le decía que se arrepentiría después de esto, pero bueno, era imposible retrasar lo inevitable.

Gimiendo y gruñendo se levantó de su cama y fue a abrir la puerta para encontrar a Star sonriéndole nerviosamente.

-Marco, ¿realmente estas bien?-

No, no lo estaba bien del todo, estuvo a punto de morir pero lo que más le había dolido es que ella había escogido su varita sobre su vida.

-Si-

-Es que no pareces que estés muy bien-

¿Entonces para que rayos preguntaba si estaba ya la respuesta escrita en su cara?

-Estoy casado Star, necesito dormir un poco-

-Yo… Marco yo realmente me alegra que estés devuelta, me sentí muy destrozada al pensar que había perdido a mi mejor amigo-

Eso había sido el colmo. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

-Star. Tú y yo ya no somos amigos- 

Algo se rompió, algo dentro del pecho de Star con esas palabras.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?-

-Star, lo que me hiciste… eso no hacen los amigos-

-Espera Marco, sé que fuiste secuestrado por mi culpa y es molesto, pero fui a rescatarte, trate de salvarte, yo…-

-¡No estoy molesto por eso Star! ¡Ser secuestrado es la menor cosa por la que estaría molesto en estos momentos. Por un momento realmente pensé que iba a morir, pero tenía fé, esperanza de que me sacarías de ahí… y luego tuve la certeza que realmente moriría, me diste a entender que cosas son más importantes para ti. Incluso más importante que mi propia vida-

Las palabras eran frías, y hasta crueles, porque todo lo que decía era verdad. Star lo sabía, y eso era lo que más le dolía, en el momento más decisivo, no escogió a Marco.

-Marco, por favor comprende…-

-Siempre te he tratado de comprender, y ya estoy cansado… déjame dormir Star- finalizo y cerró la puerta frente a una incrédula y herida Star Butterfly, sus ojos eran tristes y acuosos, seguramente estaban a punto de llorar, pero no le importó, por primera vez no le importó que es lo que sentía otra persona antes que él. 

No era ningún orgullo hacer llorar una chica, pero estaba cansado tanto física como emocionalmente como para importarle.

Cuando se acostó no se sintió orgulloso de sus palabras, pero era necesario que ella entendiera como se sentía, esto no se perdonaba tan fácilmente, esto no se solucionaba de un día al otro y se olvidaba para seguir con sus vidas. 

Las decisiones que ella hiso tuvieron consecuencias, tenía que vivir con ellas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pbE_P4pRl6M en este video pues podrán ver un par de dibujos fanarts y otro par que hice de Johnny Test y Star vs las fuerzas del mal.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues los invito a leer mis otros fics y a ver algunos videos que e empezado (lo que quiere decir que no son muy buenos) en youtube con el nombre de iranea barrera (son los videos con dibujos), tal vez puedan sugerirme algunas cosas también.

~3~

Después de despedir a su invitado inesperado se quedó un momento más reflexionando en su porche, normalmente no era tan comunicativo con extraños, mucho menos dando indicios de su pasado o de los motivos que impulsaban sus acciones, podía culpar a su leve grado de intoxicación y embriagues por haber bebido medio botella de agua de pantano fermentada, lo cual había soltado un poco su lengua, pero la verdad era que ese pequeño terrano le había provocado quiéralo o no cierto nivel de empatía por así decirlo. 

Cosa difícil de hacer tomando en cuenta que había endurecido su corazón desde hacía años.

Incluso con los de su propia gente o especie no había experimentado esa clase de emoción en mucho, pero realmente mucho tiempo.

La que alguna vez fue una prospera sociedad estaba en decadencia, lo que pudo haber sido fue brutalmente borrado por la codicia de fríos invasores, la mayoría de los monstruos eran un atisbo de la orgullosa especie que eran, pocos podían conservar la gloria de lo que alguna vez fueron antes de su invasión, ahora muchos eran como Ludo y tu pandilla de inadaptados.

La mayoría vivía inconforme con su situación pero nadie hacia realmente nada para cambiarla, tenían pocas opciones para desarrollarse y muchos habían terminado siendo orillados a ser “los malos” para sobrevivir, como robar, ser de los que contratas para un trabajo sucio, estafar, dedicarse a negocios poco bien vistos, denigrarse, etc.

Pocos tenían exitosas vidas en esta que era su dimensión natal, su planeta nativo, por lo que no solo matanzas tuvo que sufrir la población de creaturas monstruosas de Mewni, si no también emigración a otros lugares para buscar oportunidades de vida mejor. Varios de los de su especie lo hicieron, eran lo suficientemente inteligentes para saber que tenían todo en contra si querían recuperar lo suyo, él lo sabía, pero lo suyo no era buscar justicia si no venganza, él si era malo.

Y lo sabía.

Los auténticos colonos habían muerto hace siglos, incluso esa fría y cruel reina, pero su descendencia aún seguía ahí atormentándolos. Los pecados de los padres los pagan los hijos, había escuchado alguna vez a alguien decir, y por muchos años estaba inclinado en que su plan A fuera el de matar a “los hijos de los pecadores”, pero sería algo un poco vacío, buscaba algo mucho más grande, y ¿Qué mejor golpe que golpear en el orgullo de la familia real?

Su amada varita mágica. Básicamente la vida de ellos giraba en esa cosa.

Destruir ese artefacto se volvió en su motivo de existir, literalmente. Dedico años de investigación, estudio y exploración, descubriendo muchas cosas inesperadas, por ejemplo la razón de la propia emigración de estos colonos a su mundo. Descubrirlo lo motivo aún más a deshacerse de esa maldita varita.

Podía decir incluso con satisfacción que sabía mucho más sobre la varita, su historia, sus poderes, sus alcances, que su propia actual portadora.

Hiso un sinfín de sacrificios por la obtención de esa información, esfuerzo y años invertidos, por lo que sabía gente como Ludo hubieran hecho lo que fuera, pero él solo quería destruirla, por eso había decidido no confiar en nadie, la tentación era muy poderosa y si a alguien supiera un atisbo de lo que él había una alta posibilidad de traición y que fracasaran sus planes.

Había estado solo por mucho tiempo, tanto por iniciativa propia como por el hecho de que no existía nadie que lo comprendiera, como había dicho antes la mayoría de las personas que participaron en la masacre de los monstruos, monstruos sobrevivientes incluidos, habían dejado el plano terrenal, o los que tenían la capacidad de vivir una longeva vida o hacer que su reloj biológico corriera más lento como ellos quisieran, no compartían sus mismos intereses. 

Aquel simple “lo siento”, dado por aquel terrano, fue inesperado, y aún más sorprendente, le pareció realmente sincero.

Por una fracción de segundo, breve y efímera, sintió que alguien le comprendía. Y así como paso, rápidamente se reprendió a pensar en ello, no podía creer que se había permitido esa clase de pensamientos.

No sabía si ese terrano era demasiado ingenuo o demasiado bueno, quizás un poco de ambos. Lo mejor para este sería que no se volviera a relacionar con esa maldita familiar real, no es que lo volviera a utilizar como carnada, aprendía de sus errores y procuraba no volverlos a repetir, pero esas reinas y princesas eran tan egoístas y caprichosas que serían mala compañía para alguien como él. Y esto no era compasión o empatía, solo era una observación.

*~*~*  
~Cuando buscas días tranquilos, estos no llegan~

De su secuestro habían pasado un par de días, no había visto a estar desde aquella vez en que su familia vino de visita a dar sus respetos por su aparente fallecimiento, muchos preguntaban por la ausencia de la rubia, cosa que con la que respondía que muy probablemente estaba de regreso en su dimensión; solo sus mejores preguntaron por el par de días que falto a la escuela, cosa inaudita en un chico tan responsable como él a menos que estuviera realmente enfermo. 

Ferguson y Alfonzo fueron los únicos que se enteraron bien cuál fue la razón de su ausencia en la escuela.

-Viejo, ¿en serio existen hombres pollo?- pregunto Ferguson en la hora del almuerzo después de que terminara su relato.

-¿En serio es lo que vas a preguntar primero?, Marco fue secuestrado y casi aplastado como waffle- le regaño Alfonzo.

-A mí también intentaron de secuestrar-

-El equipo contrario de fotboll de la escuela porque decidiste postularte para usar la botarga de la mascota, no unos villanos internacionales. No es lo mismo-

-Pero fue igual de traumante, el chiste es no recordar los malos ratos-

-Casi termina a-p-l-a-s-t-a-d-o- volvía a enfatizar Alfonzo, en su opinión Ferguson estaba tomando muy a la ligera lo que le paso a su amigo.

-Está bien Al, en algo Ferguson tiene razón- dijo por fin Marco interviniendo en la reciente discusión, a veces ese par discutia como un viejo matrimonio.

-¿En serio?- pregunto el par igualmente asombrado.

-Si-

-¿En que los hombres pollo son aterradores?- pregunto el pelirrojo sonriente, no muy seguido le daban la razón.

-¿Te golpeaste la cabeza muy fuerte con esa aplastada?- pregunto algo preocupado Alfonzo, suficiente tenía con las locuras de Ferguson, si gracias a esa aplastada Marco había terminado tan mal de la cabeza como el pelirrojo no creía que el mismo podría conservar la cordura.

-Los hombres pollo no son aterradores, si fuera hombre gallo tal vez. Y no me golpee tan duro la cabeza. En lo que Fergus tiene razón es que no enfatizar tanto los malos ratos, al final estoy aquí, y pude regresar a casa- lo dijo con una sonrisa pero era más que obvio que era falsa.

Ahí Alfonzo y Ferguson guardaron silencio, ambos conocían de años a Marco, eran amigos de la infancia desde preescolar. 

Marco era un chico bueno, bien portado, sincero, cuidadoso y responsable, entre otras cualidades, pero que más apreciaban era que era un buen amigo, fiel y tolerante. 

Siendo sinceros con ellos mismos el trio no era popular, pero Marco tenía el suficiente potencial de resaltar un poco más que ellos y no ser un completo cero a la izquierda, era listo, pero no un completo ñoño, cuatro ojos y debilucho como Alfonzo, no era el jugador estrella de la escuela, pero se mantenía en forma y practicaba karate, y no era un nerd o chico raro con sobre peso como Ferguson.

Cuando ingresaron en la secundaria de los tres era obvio que Marco estaba ganando cierto atractivo, sino fuera por su timidez, que fuera un chico tan bien portado y responsable, que si fuera un poco más relajado y algo un poco más atrevido, pudiera a llegar a tener más popularidad que el ser conocido por todo su salón como el chico seguridad.

Si Marco fuera un chico distinto del que conocían este al darse cuenta de su potencial haría lo que la mayoría de los chicos hacían en busca de popularidad en la escuela, apartarse de aquellas amistades que le estorbarían en su escalera social y llegar a ser popular, prueba de ello era Brittney Wong y Hanna.

Era un hecho casi no conocido en la secundaria en estos días a menos que hubieras compartido preescolar con ese par, pero Brittney y Hanna habían sido las mejores amigas en aquella tierna infancia, eran unidas como mantequilla de many y mermelada en un mismo sándwich, siempre jugaban juntas a la princesa y al monstruo, obviamente Brittney siempre seria la princesa y Hanna amaba hacer el papel del monstruo custodiando a la princesa, Brittney siempre invitaba a Hanna a sus fiestas, y Hanna siempre le contaba las cosas raras que ella se iba enterando.

Luego de preescolar y llegando a la primaria las cosas cambiaron en ese par, ahí los niños se enteraron de que había estos grupos de chicos populares, y si querías ser genial debías pertenecer a este, y algunos no les importaban, pero otros les pareció la cosa más importante, entre estos niño estaba Brittney que tenía el aspecto y los medios como el dinero de sus padres para llegar a ser una chica popular, comprando cosas para estar a la moda, viéndose bien en todo momento, siendo admirada por sus compañeros y otros niños, pero había un problema para alcanzar la cúspide de popularidad, tenía que empezar a juntarse con otro tipo de niñas más interesadas en su aspecto y que es lo que estaba de moda que una niña que le gustaban las cosas raras.

De la primaria a la secundaria la relación de Brittney y Hanna se distancio tanto que era como si prácticamente jamás se hubieran conocido, ahora estaban en dos esferas sociales totalmente diferentes en la secundaria.

Marco no era como Brittney o cualquier chico o chica superficial, Marco era simplemente Marco, y no se apartaba de la gente que consideraba sus amigos, los protegía y era fiel a ellos, solo lo que pedía a cambio era que parte de esos sentimientos sinceros fueran recíprocos, podía aguantar bromas pesadas, alguna que otra discusión, pero si estabas ahí para él como él siempre estaba para ti en los momentos difíciles, entonces seria tu amigo incondicional.

Star había hecho la peor cosa que le podías hacer a Marco Díaz, literalmente traicionar su amistad abandonándolo cuando más te necesitaba, ella lo había dejado morir prácticamente.

Marco no se recuperaría tan fácilmente de ese duro golpe de un día para otro.

-Entonces… ¿realmente tienen en tu casa esa celda donde te capturaron?- pregunto Alfonzo, tratando de continuar la conversación sin tocar el tema sensible.

-Sí, de momento es la nueva mesita de café de la sala ya que es demasiado pesada para mover-

-Súper, ¿podemos ir hoy a tu casa para verla?- pregunto emocionado el pelirrojo.

-Claro, ahora es totalmente inofensiva así que no habrá problemas-

=Marco Díaz, repórtese en la oficina del director lo más pronto posible. Marco Díaz, repórtese en la oficina del director lo más pronto posible= resonó la voz de la secretaria del director en los altavoces.

-¿Creen que me estén llamando por faltar a clase?-

-Tal vez solo te llaman para cumplir otro recado del director chico responsable- bromeo Alfonzo, pero era muy probable que fuera eso.

-Preferiría que fuera lo primero, no estoy de humor para hacer mandados-

-¿Te terminaras de comer eso?- pregunto Ferguson señalando el almuerzo sin terminar de su amigo, empanadas de carne picada, se lo había preparado su madre. 

Esos últimos días había sido realmente consentido por sus dos padres, preparándole sus comidas favoritas, siendo abrazado constantemente, incluso lo habían dejado a la escuela en coche cosa que habían dejado de hacer desde que empezó a utilizar el autobús escolar a mediados de primaria, no se quejaba, era agradable recibir ese tratamiento de sus padres, pero sabía que esto se debía mayormente porque aún seguían afectados por lo que le había pasado, había veces en que le tenía que repetir a su madre y a su padre que ya estaba todo bien, que estaba de regreso en casa sano y seguro para tranquilizarlos, había veces en que se lo tenía que repetir el mismo. 

-Claro, cometelas-

-Nos vemos luego Marco- se despidió Alfonzo, Ferguson estaba en calidad de bestia devoradora de empanadas así que tenía la boca muy llena como para hablar correctamente.

-Nos vemos al rato chicos-

Camino hasta el edificio de las oficinas de la escuela preguntando seriamente si realmente estaba metido en problemas por faltar a clase los pasados días, bueno, había sido secuestrado, eso debería ser mucho más que justificable como razón de faltar a clases, pero no tenía idea si el director estaba enterado de esos eventos o que si sus padres se habían comunicado con este para dar justificante a sus faltas. Adiós historial de asistencia casi perfecto.

Saludo a la secretaria ganándose una sonrisa de esta, no todos los estudiantes que llegaban podían sacarle una, normalmente los que venían con el director eran los chicos problemas y siempre eran un dolor de cabeza haciendo travesuras o comportándose muy groseramente en la recepción antes de entrar a la oficina del director, pero como Marco era lo más alejado a un chico problema era muy agradable para la secretara encontrarlo en sus dominios cuando venía.

Con una seña de cabeza le indico que ya podía pasar.

-¿Me mandó llamar director?- abriendo la puerta asomo media cabeza a la oficina esperando a que el director le indicara que pasara, realmente no esperaba que estuviera acompañado y menos por quien estaba acompañado.

-Joven Díaz, justo el muchacho que buscaba. Aquí su… alteza real- señalo a la alta y resaltante figura a su lado no muy seguro de como dirigirse a alguien de la realeza, esta era una escuela pública y las personas de más alto rango que asistían eran los hijos de algunos empresarios ricos de la ciudad –quiere hablar contigo- 

Marco miro sorprendido a la madre de Star frente a él, solo la había visto un par de veces, el otro día cuando vino a visitar a su familia para dar sus condolencias y algunas veces cuando pasaba por la puerta de Star cuando hablaba con sus padres a través de su espejo mágico.

Era tan diferente a Star si la comparaba con su hija, era obvio que la princesa había heredado la mayoría de los rasgos físicos de su padre, el cabello rubio y los ojos azules así como el tono de piel, mientras que la reina Butterfly tenía una piel pálida casi blanca como la nieve, junto a su inusual tono de cabello azul grisáceo como su nombre “Moon”, la hacían parecer una figura pálida sacada de la misma luna, una fría y distante luna.

A lo cual también nos llevaba a comparar también su personalidad, Star era todo sonrisas, alegre, atrevida e ingenua entre otras cosas, mientras por lo que sabía de la reina Moon era estricta, de lo que había contado Star era que su madre también era exigente tanto con el comportamiento de su hija como de su marido, tanto como para expulsar a su marido del castillo cuando se peleaban.

¿Qué rayos hacia la reina Moon Butterfly en la oficina del director? ¿Qué rayos quería ella de él?

-Uh, hola señora Bu… digo, buenas tardes reina Butterfly-

-Buenas tardes Marco Díaz, tal vez te sorprenda mi presencia en estos momentos-

-Sí, un poco-

-Vengo a solicitar tus servicios para una importante cuestión real-

-¿Disculpe? ¿Es acaso algo de Star?- no pudo evitar preguntar.

Cierta parte de él, aunque ya no consideraba a la princesa de Mewni como amiga y que aún seguía muy dolido por sus acciones, se preguntaba cómo estaba ella y se preocupó al ver a su madre delante de él, debió pasar algo muy importante para traerla aquí, o al menos eso creía.

La última vez que vio a Star le cerró la puerta de su cuarto en la cara, en la noche cuando sus padres le cuestionaron porque la princesa se había ido de la casa con una cara deprimida él les conto la verdad, que ya no la consideraba su amiga y porque era eso, como escogió la varita en lugar de su vida. Como era de esperarse sus padres estaban sorprendidos y por un momento no supieron que decir, ellas apreciaban a la chica y mucho, les costaba creer que la niña alegre y amigable hubiera sido capaz de ello, no se mostraron enojados, sino decepcionados.

Sus padres comprendieron como se sentía su hijo, uno de los principales valores que le enseñaron mientras crecía era la amistad y lealtad, así como la familia, eran cosas muy importantes en su familia, así que le dijeron a su hijo que comprendían como se sentía y le sugirieron que no guardara rencor o enojo en su corazón, estaba bien que lo sintiera de momento pero que no se aferrara a él, solo lo dañaría a la larga.

-Oh no, esto no tiene que ver exactamente con mi hija, aunque también está relacionada con estos hechos- 

-¿Qué hechos?-

-El atentado contra la familia real-

-¿Atentado?-

-Es obvia que el pasado evento en el cual fuiste involucrado era un claro intento de atentar contra la familia real, mi esposo y yo hemos analizado profundamente los hechos y a pasar de que nuestra hija nos brindó toda la información que pudo aún hay muchas piezas faltantes de información. Ya que tú también resultaste involucrado e venido aquí a pedirte a que nos des información de los eventos que viviste, algo debes saber que nos ayude a encontrar al responsable-

Fría, esa era la única manera que hallaba para describir la manera en que le contaba y le pedía las cosas. Lo decía como si realmente su relación de dichos eventos no fuera que lo secuestraron y amenazaron de muerte, bueno en este punto se había convencido que ese tal Toffee no tenía realmente la intención de matarlo, solo orillar a Star a que cumpliera lo que le pedía, pero le dolía ese recuerdo ya que ahí descubrió que no era tan valioso para la princesa como amigo. 

Se removió incomodo bajo la mirada fija de la reina, ¿Qué le podía decir a ella? ¿Quería seguir relacionándose con esto?

Sabía lo que Toffee había hecho estaba mal, pero desde su plática en el pantano su punto de vista no estaba a favor de ningún lado en realidad con respecto a esta riña entre monstruos y esas reinas y princesas con varita mágica. 

Realmente lo que quería tomar era un tiempo para sí solo y su familia, algo le decía que su relativa tranquilidad seria perjudicada si seguía enfrente de esa reina.

Pero solo tenía que contestar algunas preguntas y decirle lo que vivió, ¿verdad? 

-Pues puedo contarle lo que paso, pero no sé si sepa más de Star sobre esto- dijo sin pensar dejando que su parte cortes hablara para luego recordar su plática en el pantano con el hombre lagarto.

¿Star sabría la verdad de su historia familiar? Lo dudaba si creía que la representación de día de independencia de Mewni que hicieron en su jardín era correcta.

¿Por qué estaba nervioso? No es que él estuviera haciendo algo malo, solo le diría que fue lo que paso en su secuestro, solo la verdad. 

-Estoy segura que cualquier dato que nos des será de utilidad- 

-Bueno, entonces podría comenzar…-

-No, no, no. Aquí no-

-¿Si gustan les podría dar algo de privacidad en mi oficina?- ofreció el director dirigiéndose a su puerta para salir, pero un gesto con la mano de la reina le detuvo. 

-No es necesario director, me llevare a Marco Díaz a un lugar más privado. ¿Y qué mejor lugar que mi propio castillo?- dijo sacando un par de tijeras dimensionales.

-¿Qué? No, disculpe reina pero no es necesario ir hasta ahí, el director ya ofreció muy amablemente su oficina para responder sus preguntas-

Entre palabras “Ya no quiero viajar entre dimensiones. No quiero ir a su castillo. Quiero permanecer en mi dimensión”

-Tonterías, mi castillo es mucho más adecuado para la clase de interrogatorio que te vamos a hacer- dijo la monarca Butterfly mientras cortaba el aire y creaba un portal a su dimensión.

Esas palabras no le tranquilizaron para nada, todo lo contrario.

¿Pues qué clase de interrogatorio era como para que lo tuvieran que trasladar al castillo de Mewni? ¿O era solo paranoia de la realeza?

-Director, ¿Director?- llamo el joven latino a la otra figura de autoridad del cuarto esperando a que dijera algo como “Los estudiantes no deben faltar a clase” “Lo siento su realeza pero no tiene autoridad aquí” 

-¿Eh? Oh sí, no te preocupes Marco, yo llamare a tus padres sobre esto. Después de mi almuerzo claro está-

¡¿Enserio?! ¿Por qué los adultos que le rodeaban parecían carecer de carácter responsable?

-Vamos Marco, camina, camina- un par de empujones no muy corteses ni amables hace que el terrícola pierda el equilibrio tan poco elegantemente y cae atreves del portal. 

¿Quién dijo que realeza es sinónimo de buenos modales?

Marco solo había querido estar en la escuela continuando con un día relativamente tranquilo, no esto. 

Algo le decía que su día estaría lejos de estar tranquilo.

~+~+~

Se encontraba en una de sus tantas guaridas entre el sin número de dimensiones que había visitado a lo largo de su vida. Probablemente Marco ya les hubiera contado en este punto en que clase de lugar lo había llevado, los pantanos de Mewni eran singulares y si los habías visitado al menos una vez sabrías como ubicarlos, quizás sospecharían ya donde se encontraba su casa en el pantano.

No estaba enojado, Marco no le debía nada y estaba en su derecho de ver decir que fue lo que vio y no.

Solo debía ser más cuidadoso de ahora en adelante. La paciencia era una virtud que le salía muy bien


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues los invito a leer mis otros fics y a ver algunos videos que e empezado (lo que quiere decir que no son muy buenos) en youtube con el nombre de iranea barrera (son los videos con dibujos), tal vez puedan sugerirme algunas cosas también.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jRl3FlxiJQ8 pues por un poco de ocio y que le a agarrado cariño a esta pareja empece a ser algunos fanarts de estos dos :D

~4~

Los señores Díaz estaban que los mataban los nervios, Marco no había regresado a casa.

El día de ayer el director de la secundaria les comunico que su hijo había ido junto a la madre de Butterfly a atender unos asuntos de suma importancia, los señores Díaz se mostraron un poco sorprendidos pero sabían que con el carácter amable y servicial de su niño este no se negaría a ayudar a quien lo necesitaba, así que lo esperaron en casa, pero pasaron las horas y este no regresaba, incluso llegaron los amigos de su hijo de visita, al no encontrar a su amigo decidieron quedarse para ver si Marco regresaba en algún punto de la tarde pero callo la noche, los niños tuvieron que regresar a sus casas, pero su hijo no regresaba.

Intentaron marcarle a su celular pero decía que estaba fuera del área de servicio. ¿Los celulares funcionaban a través de dimensiones? Al parecer no.

Fue cuando se les ocurrió la única cosa que conocían dentro de la casa que les serbia para comunicarse a través de dimensiones, el espejo de Star.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?-

-¿Crees que nos hayamos equivocado de nuevo de teléfono querida?-

-Ni idea, aun no estoy segura de cómo funciona esta cosa-

Ambos estaban parados frente al espejo pero solo veían su reflejo, cosa que no querían que hiciera en esos momentos, querían ver una cara conocida pero no las suyas.

Se empezó a escuchar un pequeño sonido como cuando causas interferencia en una televisión, y ahí un rostro de pelo rubio y ojos azules.

-¿Hola? ¿Quién habla a estas horas?-

-¿Rey River?-

-¡Oh! Señores Díaz. Que sorpresa, ¿a qué debo esta llamada?-

-Marco- dijo Angie con el semblante de una madre preocupada.

-Nos contó el director de su escuela que lo fueron a buscar, creo que dijo que su esposa, para algo importante. Quizás para saber algo de quien lo secuestro-

-Oh sí, eso. Ya saben cómo es esto con tener enemigos, debes saber todo de ellos para luego atacar adecuadamente. Al menos es lo que piensa mi esposa, en lo personal yo prefiero atacar y luego preguntar, es mucho más emocionante, aunque eso es difícil si no sabes dónde está el enemigo-

-Eh, claro. Entonces ¿Fueron por Marco para saber dónde está Toffy?- pregunto Rafael no estando para que querían con su hijo.

-Toffee querido- corrigió Angie.

-Pues sí señor Díaz, pensamos que Marco podría tener alguna información o pista sobre ese criminal, mi propia esposa se está encargando de interrogarlo para saber si algo de lo que vivió nos puede decir un poco más sobre nuestro enemigo-

-¿Y cuánto tardara eso?- pregunto Angie estrujado sus manos preocupada, no tener a su hijo cerca después de lo vivido le ponía nerviosa.

Quería a su niño cerca, o al menos en esta dimensión, en este planeta, en esta ciudad para tener la seguridad que estaba cerca, y no a cientos o miles de millones de kilómetros de distancia o quien sabe cómo se medían las distancias entre dimensiones, quería a su hijo en su hogar.

-Eso depende de que tanto nos podrá decir, tomando en cuenta que estuvo en mayor contacto con el criminal nos puede decir información valiosa-

-¿Entonces será tardado?-

-Sí, eso creo. No se preocupen, cuándo esto termine lo enviaremos de regreso-

Antes de que los señores Díaz pudieran preguntar más, como si cuando tardaría, o si podían ir ahí para estar cerca de Marco, o si ese mismo día vendría.

*~*~*

~Frio, frio corazón~ 

Star seguía en su cuarto en un mar de sabanas, cobijas, almohadas y peluches, literalmente, con su varita había transformado su habitación en un mar de todos esos elementos y más. Había pasado tres días desde la última vez que vio a Marco y regreso a su castillo, tres días en que estaba en un estado deprimente de autocompasión y tristeza.

Se veía patética, lo sabía porque así se sentía, pero era algo que no podía evitar, perder a Marco de esta forma era doloroso, quizás más en lugar de saberlo muerto, ya que ahora sabía que en vida ya lo había perdido como amigo.

Inusualmente su madre había sido comprensible con su estado y la había dejado estar en su habitación desde que regresaron a Mewni, su padre la visitaba de vez en cuando asomándose a su cuarto de vez en cuando para saber cómo estaba procesando esta nueva clase de duelo, ni siquiera cuando rompió con Tom se había sentido así de deprimida.

Bueno, las cosas eran diferente, se había alejado de una relación con Tom ya que este era muy controlador y tenía unos problemas de ira terrible, además de que su mejor amiga Pony Head la había ayudado a superar el trago amargo, pero ahora era ella quien había arruinado una de las mejores amistades que había tenido y Pony Head seguía en Santa Olga seguramente siguiendo luchando contra las figuras de autoridad de dicha institución, y la culpa la seguía carcomiendo desde adentro.

Mientras se comía su enésimo tazón de helado gigante cargado con crema batida y crispas de arcoíris se preguntó no por primera vez ¿Qué es lo que estaría haciendo Marco en esos momentos?

Mientras sus pensamientos divagaban hasta el planeta Tierra y a la secundaria que asistió y la casa en la que estuvo esos meses, la princesa desconocía la verdadera ubicación de Marco Díaz, quien estaba mucho más cerca de lo que ella creía.

Justo en ese mismo castillo en el que creció.

Mientras que ella descansaba en un lecho más suave que las mismas nubes otro reposaba en un frio y húmedo suelo tan helado como hielo.

¿Y se preguntaran como un chico termina en los calabozos del castillo de Mewni si ningún crimen ha cometido? Pues como la mayoría de las injusticias ocurren en la vida, empiezan con actos egoístas.

Mientras que la princesa estaba procesando su depresión, una reina se había dedicado esos últimos días a atender de manera seria el atentado contra la familia real y la varita mágica de esta. 

Moon Butterfly era una monarca seria y responsable, muchas veces anteponiendo sus obligaciones reales sobre sus gustos o incluso las opiniones de su propia familia, ella sabía que como reina tenía un deber muy importante, eran el ejemplo de la perfección ante su pueblo, lo cual trataba de recordar tanto a su marido como a hija que parecían dedicar su vida a fastidiar la imagen que le habían inculcado mantener siempre como gente de la realeza, también sabía que entre las labores de su clase social conllevaban grandes responsabilidades como defender la seguridad de su reino, y específicamente entre reinas y princesas de su familia estaba el derecho como la obligación de portar y cuidar la varita mágica de su familia.

La varita mágica era el objeto más poderoso en su dimensión y reino, un objeto que podía adaptarse de acuerdo la naturaleza de su dueño, por lo que podía ser fácilmente influenciado por la persona que lo portaba y a su vez esta realzaría tanto las cualidades más fuertes de su dueño. En otras palabras si una persona buena la tenía la varita reflejaría en su aspecto bondadosos adecuados al carácter y gusto de la persona, e influiría en que realizara buenos hechizos con esta; si una persona tenia malas intención o tenía un corazón malvado la varita reflejaría en su aspecto la maldad dentro del corazón de la persona y alentaría a su portador a realizar hechizos destructivos.

Durante la tierna infancia de Star su madre trato de inculcarle estos conocimientos, si la varita caía en manos equivocadas que no fueran de la realeza, los miembros de su familia, cosas malas pasarían. Como su madre antes que ella le estaba repitiendo con diferentes palabras, “la realeza es buena”, pero lo que quizás debieron decir era “la realeza debe ser buena”.

Gente de su posición debía tomar importantes decisiones debido a su cargo, algunas que otra gente ajena podría cuestionar, pero eran necesarias.

Moon Butterfly había tomado una de esas decisiones hace poco.

Después de cuestionar un poco a su hija tratando de ver que tanto sabia sobre el terrible monstruo que le ataco a ella y quiso destruir la varita de nombre “Toffee”, supo que no sabía mucho más que solo su aspecto y su deseo de destrucción hacia el objeto tan preciado para su familia, la varita. Y luego recordó al muchachito hijo que actuaban como tutores de su hijo en la Tierra, y que este paso más tiempo con el monstruo que su hija, así que se le ocurrió interrogarle después de enterarse que si había sobrevivido al atentado.

No iba a llegar a este punto, no pensó que llegaría tan lejos para sacar un poco más de información, Marco Díaz era un chico cortes y con modales, se mostró cooperativo desde el principio, le dio un poco más de información que su propia hija como esperaba, poda darse por satisfecha, con un poco de sentimentalismos como era que se sentía después de casi morir y algo de que creía que no podría ser amigo. Obvio no podían, eran de clases diferentes, ella una princesa y el un muchachito humilde de otra dimensión, pero se guardó el comentario. 

Y luego tuvo que preguntar.

-¿Dijo algo importante mientras te tenía capturado?- 

Ahí noto cierto nerviosismo, algo que tomo muy sospechoso. Aunque si hubiera tomado en cuenta que ese interrogatorio había transcurrido en los calabozos no tomara tan sospechoso que el chico se pusiera nervioso, ya llevaban un par de horas ahí y todo empezaba a ponerse más oscuro, pero ella pensaba que este era el mejor lugar para esta clase de cosas.

Así le habían enseñado. 

-Disculpe, pero ya llevamos horas aquí. ¿Cuánto más tardara esto?-

Típico de la plebe, ¿es que no entendían lo importante que era su trabajo?

-Solo contesta un par de preguntas más, Marco Díaz. Lo que digas nos ayudara a encontrar más fácilmente a ese ruin criminal- 

-Después de lo del castillo ya le conté que desperté en una especie de cabaña en un pantano, no sé en qué lugar era la verdad-

-¿Pero dijo alguna cosa?- volvió a repetir, y odiaba tener que repetir cosas.

-Me conto un poco de historia cuando pregunte ¿Por qué lo hacía?-

-¿Historia?-

-Sobre el día de la masacre de los monstruos-

-El día de independencia de Mewni, queras decir- corrigió rápidamente, odiaba mucho ese otro título tan bárbaro para una de las festividades más celebradas en su reino.

-…- Marco se le quedo viendo sin llegar a mostrar irritación, a pesar que por dentro ya le estaba cansando todo este escenario sacado de película de detectives o de mafiosos.

-¿Eso fue todo?-

-Star ya me había contado de ese día, Toffee… me conto otra versión- 

-Pues que sarta de mentiras te habrá contado-

-No estoy seguro si sean mentiras lo que me dijo- bien pudo ser que todo lo que le conto esa noche pudo haber sido una mentira muy elaborada pero innecesaria, pero la mayoría dentro de él creía que era verdad –me conto sobre la colonización, de la llegada de su antepasado, la primera reina de su familia en Mewni. De cómo había personas viviendo esas tierras antes que ellos, y como se pelearon entre los colonizadores y los indígenas de estos lugares-

-¡Tonterías! Aquí no había ninguna persona en estas tierras antes de la llegada de mi antepasado y sus súbditos-

A Marco jamás le agrado la gente presuntuosa o que se creía mejor que los demás solo porque había nacido con cuchara de plata en la boca, cosa que parecían tomar como derecho para tratar de la peor manera a quienes le rodeaban y eran más humildes que ellos, por algo no soportaba a su compañerito de karate. Esta reina frente a él mostraba no ser tan diferente.

-Tal vez no los consideraban como tales… estoy hablando de los monstruos, ellos vivían aquí antes, ellos son originarios de aquí antes de ustedes- Marco pudo ver como la reina fruncía el ceño en claro desagrado, obviamente no le agradaba lo que le decía, pero continuo hablando –me hablo como su gente los despojo de sus tierras, como pelearon… como los engañaron. Se supone que tendrían unas pláticas de tregua entre ambos bandos, pero aquel día la reina engaño a los monstruos y…-

-¡Basta!- alzo su voz la reina de Mewni, irritada y asustada, aunque eso segundo jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.

Por cientos de años, generaciones de la plebe, los aristócratas y princesas creyeron ciegamente en la versión de los libros del día de la independencia de Mewni, la más conveniente y más fácil de creer. Ella alguna vez fue una de las tantas ingenuas mentes que creían que estas tierras eran en todo derecho por falta de otros habitantes dignos de propiedad del reino dueño de la realeza Butterfly. De hecho aún lo creía, los monstruos era monstruos, a sus ojos sus ancestros solo hacían lo mejor ya que estos no aprovecharían correctamente estas tierras y su antepasados la necesitaban mucho más que estos.

Llegada la edad adulta, las princesas maduran para convertirse en mujeres, en reinas dignas de su linaje que atenderían con su puesto deberes y también secretos, ya que de la anterior reina no solo aprendían los secretos mejor guardados de la varita mágica de su familia, sino también de su propia familia.

Uno de estos el día de independencia de Mewni, eran pocos aparte de la familia real que conocían la verdadera versión.

Pero era necesario, esas bestias sin cerebro si no eran aplacadas habrían eliminado la oportunidad de prosperidad de su gente. Era ya historia antigua.

¿Cómo este niño terrícola sabia de esto? ¿Cómo ese monstruos Toffee o como se llame sabia? 

Era obvio que los monstruos tenían su propia versión, pero estaban estos detalles que muchos de los monstruos habían olvidado.

Ejemplo de perfección y liderazgo, algo para admirar y respetar, eso era la familia real, es lo que le enseñaron. Debían tomar decisiones difíciles e importantes, otras personas que no compartían el mismo rango no lo comprenderían, por eso era mejor que lo olvidaran.

Ahora este niño sabía.

¿Cómo se atrevía ese monstruo a divulgar estas cosas? ¿Por qué?

Miro al muchachito delante de ella, que la miraba asombrado y algo asustado seguramente por su reciente exabrupto. Un niño que no debería saber pero sabía.

Decisiones difíciles, muchas veces que afectaban fuertemente a terceros.

Sin decir nada la reina Moon Butterfly dio media vuelta hacia la pesada puerta de madera del calabozo, dio un ligero golpe y esta se abrió inmediatamente por el guardia al otro lado de esta, antes de que Marco reaccionara y se daba cuenta que esta iba a salir este se paró y camino tras ella pensando que quería que la siguiera afuera, error, ya que la puerta una vez la reina cruzo al otro lado se cerró de golpe con él aun dentro del calabozo.

-¡Espere! ¡No puede dejarme aquí! ¡Oiga tengo que regresar a mi casa!- empezó a gritar, empezó a golpear la pesada puerta de madera, incluso a patear esperando una respuesta, una explicación, pero esta nunca llego, solo el silencio.

¿Por qué reaccionaba así? ¡No tenía ningún derecho de dejarlo encerrado ahí como vil criminal por muy reina que fuera! ¡No había hecho nada malo!

Solo había dicho la verdad como ella quería.

Al parecer esa verdad era algo que la reina Butterfly era algo que no podía soportar.

Una vez que se cansó de golpear y gritar término muy exhausto y hambriento, después de todo no había terminado su almuerzo aquella tarde y de eso ya habían sido horas.

Se recargo en una de las paredes de piedra y trato de descansar. En algún momento la reina, el rey o incluso Star, o alguien vendría a sacarlo de ahí ¿no? No lo podían dejar ahí para siempre ¿verdad? 

Al menos esa celda era mucho más espaciosa que la que Toffee uso, por otra parte incluso el hombre lagarto había tenido la amabilidad de ofrecerle algo de comer en su cautiverio. 

Mientras se quedaba dormido pensaba en que tal vez hoy no regresaría a casa tampoco.

En la noche, mientras Moon Butterfly se arreglaba para una noche de descanso, trato de serenarse con estar abrumantes y recientes preocupaciones.

A veces sentía que las preocupaciones de una reina jamás terminaban.

Mientras arreglaba su cabello para descansar, porque este bello cabello no se mantenía solo, observó el pequeño arreglo, una joyita que había mandado a hacer al saber que pronto heredaría su varita a su hija como la tradición decía, una réplica de su propia varita hecha de diamante. 

La mayoría de las personas dijeron que cuando tomo la varita por primera vez y esta se transformó la forma de corazón en la punta brillaba como el más hermoso de los diamantes, digno de la realeza, el corazón esculpido a magia que personificaba su carácter. Más bajo otra perspectiva el corazón que parecía un diamante podía parecer una cosa muy distinta, un hielo pulido con bordes afiliados y carentes de cualquier calor.


	5. 5

~5~

~Hay que estar consiente de nuestro pasado para no cometer los mismos errores, pero también no debemos estar atrapados en este para poder continuar hacia nuestro futuro~

Mewni hace muchos años atrás…

Era una tierra prospera con sus habitantes, creaturas que se habían adaptado a los ambientes tan diversos como peligrosos. Las tribus de los pueblos indígenas de esta tierra eran tan diversas como su entorno, de características únicas, tradiciones y costumbres. 

En esos tiempos en que la magia de portales entre dimensiones apenas estaba surgiendo en diferentes dimensiones Mewni no era tan avanzada como otras culturas, pero eso no quería decir que en ella existía gente ignorante.

A pesar de algunos desacuerdos o enfrentamientos entre las tribus de vez en cuando, se vivía un ambiente de paz en estas tierras, cada quien respetaba sus territorios y el comercio entre ellos era fructífero.

Hasta que un día eso cambio.

Llegaron a través del mar con barcos tan grandes como una isla pequeña, llegaron surcando los grandes ríos atravesando los caminos de este país desconocido para ellos, llegaron y vieron lo que había y les gusto, llegaron creyéndose con el derecho de tomarlo todo pensando que no habría consecuencias.

¿Quiénes eran estos extranjeros? ¿De dónde habían venido? ¿Qué era lo que querían?

Muchas dudas surgieron junto al temor y el dolor a la llegada de estos seres tan extraños a ellos. No tenían piel gruesa o escamas, plumas o espinas en su cuerpo, no tenían garras, colmillos o tan siquiera colas, no parecían tan amenazantes a la vista, pero con sus armaduras, escudos y armas sembraron terror y muerte.

En esos tiempos Toffee era apenas un cachorro, ajeno a los peligros que amenazaban su mundo como muchas otras creaturas y tribus apartadas de las masacres de los invasores.

Toffee era un cachorro joven y feliz, su gente vivía entre los pantanos más profundos, como las selvas oscuras o incluso los rincones del desierto, su gente era una de las tribus que mejor se adaptaba a su entorno, eran prósperos y mantenían buenas relaciones con las demás creaturas de Mewni.

Su familia aunque pequeña era parte importante de la tribu, su padre era soporte para muchos en busca de consejo y guía, incluso para el grupo de ancianos que servían como figura de consejo de líderes dentro de su tribu. Su madre era especialista en remedios y conocía algo de magia, por lo que tenía papel como una de las curanderas del pueblo.

Sus padres, sus guias en esta vida, le enseñaron lo que sabían, inteligencia, paciencia y observación, como tomar las buenas decisiones, entre otras cosas.

Cuando la noticia de estos invasores llego a su pueblo su padre supo que esto solo era el comienzo, cualquier creatura que se atreviera a quitar la tierra de un pueblo de buenas a primeras sin siquiera negociar o intentar llegar a un acuerdo era obvio que eran seres irracionales, agresivos y hasta desesperados para conseguirlas, solo quería decir que no tenían buenos corazones, combinadas estos factores presagiaban solo cosas malas.

Como cachorro apenas comprendía todo lo que decían los adultos, pero sabía cuál era el mensaje, malas noticias, cosas malas habían llegado a su mundo y cosas malas iban a pasar si estos se quedaban.

Y así fue como paso, los días pasaron y las noticias seguían llegando a su aldea de como pueblos que luchaban contra los invasores caían, la pequeña tribu que habito el primer prado que invadieron había solicitado ayuda a aliados suyos y al no poder regresar por donde vinieron a los invasores ellos solos pidieron a su vez ayuda a otros más. 

No solo conformes con ese pedazo de tierra hurtada los invasores enviaban a sus hombres a explorar más allá de su territorio y cuando veían algo que les agradaba lo tomaban, lo hicieron así con árboles y plantas, talándolos para construir casas y crear campos de cultivo, lo hicieron así al atrapar a varias bestias salvajes para comer o domar, como con las cabras jabalí o los unicornios de los bosques.

A este paso los monstruos de Mewni que aun conservaban sus tierras sentían que su territorio seria el próximo en ser profanado y su gente en ser atacada. 

¿Qué clase de seres eran estos invasores que no podían respetar la propiedad de los demás? ¿Acaso no tenían corazón para apiadarse de la gente que estaban haciendo sufrir?

Fue cuestión de tiempo para que su aldea también la buscaran para pedir ayuda, las opiniones de la gente estaban divididas entre no intervenir e ir en auxilio de sus vecinos. Si no intervenían pondrían en tensión las buenas relaciones que tenían con las otras tribus, si intervenían había el riesgo de terminar como muchos otros con varias bajas por parte de ellos y heridos, incluso podían perder su territorio, pero si no intervenían igual corrían el riesgo de perder sus tierras si estos invasores seguían avanzando como aparentemente tenían la intención de hacer.

Se decidió auxiliar a su próximo, involucrándose en esta guerra que nadie pidió.

Toffee era un cachorro, pero al igual que muchos cachorros en ese entonces tuvo que madurar rápido.

Su madre tuvo que ir junto a otros de su tribu a ayudar a heridos y enfermos en la guerra, dejándolo con su padre en la aldea. Ella nunca regreso después de eso.

Padre e hijo lloraron su perdida, como muchas otras familias antes que ellos, había sido una gran compañera, una hembra fuerte y sabia, una buena madre.

Odio a los invasores desde ese momento, si estos no hubieran venido su madre y muchos otros padres seguirían con sus familias, pero vinieron y causaron tanto sufrimiento. Su padre, tan sabio como era, le dijo que no se aferrara a estos rencores, se haría justicia, pero no debía dejarse consumir por ese odio.

A veces era difícil seguir esas palabas sabias, cuando el dolor era tan fresco y punzante en su joven corazón.

Esta guerra no duro de un día para otro, pero tampoco tuvo una extensión de mil años o cien, eso no le quita su importancia en el corazón de cada creatura o ser que la vivió en carne propia. Por parte de los invasores y los monstruos, por parte de los invasores o los indígenas, por parte de las víctimas de ambos lados.

Hubo un punto en que todo el mundo era consciente de que esto no llegaba a ningún lado, incluso la tierra parecía resentir tanta muerte y sufrimiento manchada de sangre y muerte. Campos verdes parecían áridos, ríos cristalinos se habían vuelto turbulentos, la tierra tendría un tono teñido de la sangre de los caídos en esta guerra, pronto no habría tierra por la cual luchar o alguien que la reclamara si seguían así.

-¿Es necesario que vayas?- le pregunto a su padre cuando este le conto lo que tenía planeado hacer junto a las otras tribus.

-Así es hijo-

-¿Por qué?-

-Ya hemos tenido esta conversación cachorro, con estas conversaciones la guerra dará el primer paso para que por fin termine- esas eran las palabras de su padre y quiéralo o no de nuevo había tenido razón en sus predicciones.

A falta de madre, padre e hijo se habían refugiado en el uno y en el otro por el dolor de la perdida, eran la única familia que tenían entre ellos, y el joven cachorro temía desde sus escamas hasta su corazón no tener a su padre cerca y más cuando marcharía para estar enfrente de esos crueles invasores, aun y cuando le dijeran que esta vez no habría hostilidad sino eran pláticas de paz. 

El temor de perderle era palpable en cada fibra de su ser, n importaba las palabras de esperanza y paz que le brindaban su padre y demás adultos de su tribu.

-Volveré pronto hijo, y esta vez con buenas noticias sobre los tratados- consoló su padre abrazándolo ante la inevitable despedida.

Si hubiera sabido que esa sería la última vez que vería a su padre lo habría abrazado con todas sus fuerzas intentado mantenerlo a su lado, aunque fuera por unos momento más. Pero como un antiguo filosofo dijo, él hubiera no existe.

Lo que sucedió se quedaría grabado en la historia con dos títulos que marcaban las versiones de los ganadores y los perdedores.

Por qué aquella platica de paz solo era una fachada, una trampa bien maquinada por una reina que no temía usar a su gente como simples peones y sacrificar inocentes en base de un engaño.

“El día de independencia de Mewni” o “El día de la masacre de los monstruos”

Y los hechos con este título cambiaban, pero la esencia era la misma, los monstruos perdieron, los “habitantes” de Mewni ganaron, o los supuestos “habitantes”. Y el reino de la familia Butterfly comenzó en esta tierra que proclamó suya.

Su padre no volvió después de ese día, muchos otros no volvieron tampoco. Los líderes de cada tribu, monstruos sabios y valientes, hombres que buscaban la paz para su gente, se perdieron y con ellos aquella paz que buscaban para su gente.

Sin estos líderes, las tribus se encontraron pérdidas entre ellas, este que era su hogar había sido robado y lo que queda es quedarse y sufrir la supresión de los invasores o buscar un nuevo lugar para vivir.

Toffee se encontraba tan perdido.

¿Qué pasa con los niños que se pierden en el dolor sin nadie para guiarlos fuera de ese dolor? Crecen en este y se convierten en adultos que viven en un dolor constante.

No teniendo más familia amigos de su padre se hicieron cargo de él por un tiempo, aún estaba muy joven para hacerse completamente cargo de él mismo, aún demasiado herido por la perdido como para pensar que aún tenía una vida por vivir.

Algunos de los monstruos, incluyendo a algunas personas de su tribu, con altas cualidades mágicas, empezaron a crear e investigar hechizos para buscar lugares seguros para vivir, fue así como su gente invento su propia manera de viajar a través de dimensiones.

No necesitaban herramientas o gemas catalizadoras, como muchos otros mundos las utilizaban en esta clase de magia, solo su propio poder.

Cuando llegaron a un mundo donde una esperanza selva existía y donde no parecía haber grandes amenazas se asentaron ahí, otros se habían ido a otros mundos, a otras dimensiones, buscando de alguna forma el hogar que habían perdido. Mientras otros se quedaron, tal vez por terquedad, de defender el ultimo pedazo de orgullo y tierra que tenían aun cuando esta era más estéril y hostil con los que vivían en ella, tal vez porque ya no tenían energías para buscar algo mejor, o no sabían ya que hacer sino vivir con lo poco que tenían.

En su profunda depresión algo seguía vivo en llama viva luchando contra las mareas de tristeza y soledad que había en su interior, como un carbón ardiente que quemaba por dentro su odio aún seguía existiendo, su odio hacia aquellos que le quitaron y lo dejaron sin nada.

Y ese odio se volvió en el combustible de su existencia, la familia que lo acogió trato de hacer que creciera dejando ese sentimiento tan venenoso atrás pero él se negó, no quería y no podía dejar hacer todo el daño que hiso aquella maldita realeza como los demás, como lo trataban de hacer, sabía que muchos otros también sentían lo mismo que él pero no se arriesgarían a perder lo poco que tenían por una venganza claramente infructuosa, cosa que no temía, ya que ya no le quedaba nada más que perder.

-Aun tienes tu vida, eso es lo más valioso que te pudieron legar tus padres, no la desperdicies- esas fueron las palabras del amigo de su padre el día en que decidió dejar aquel asentamiento y viajar por su cuenta ya teniendo la edad suficiente para cuidarse el solo, no era necesario que le dijera que ese viaje era para saber cómo tomar venganza sobre los Butterfly.

-No lo hare- le respondió con determinación, dedicaría su vida a ver cumplida su meta y solo descansaría hasta verla hecha.

Con el tiempo supo que no era el único con deseos de vengarse contra aquellos invasores, los autoproclamados dueños de Mewni, especialmente que desde el primer aniversario de la masacre de los monstruos, el aniversario de la muerte de su padre y muchos otros, la reina mando hacer una fiesta que representaba y festejaba su victoria, con exageradas mentiras y ridiculizando a los monstruos que fueron engañados y valientemente pelearon por la paz y una vida mejor para sus hijos.

¡Qué sentido del humor tan cruel e hipócrita podían ser aquellos seres!

Pero ahora con menos monstruos en condiciones de luchar, inexpertos o demasiados desesperados los intentos eran fácilmente despedidos con algunas bajas de los monstruos y un mínimo de daño a los soldados de la reina, los ex granjeros y gente humilde que habían estado al servicio de su monarca transformados en máquinas de matar.

Sin un verdadero plan era obvio que fracasarían constantemente.

Por eso se preparó tanto física como mentalmente, se ejercitó y estudio a su enemigo aunque fuera de lejos, por mucho tiempo pensó que si al menos obtenía la cabeza de la reina entre sus manos este dolor se apaciguaría.

Y cuando se creyó completamente preparado, una noche se logró escabullir en las profundidad de ese exagerado castillo, debido a que sus enemigos fueron en su mayoría subyugados y aplacados la seguridad era un poco pobre, por lo que fue sencillo para el entrar en este, ahora que lo piensa fue demasiado sencillo.

Estas personas no temían que alguien entrara a sus actuales dominios como una amenaza, como lo vivieron constantemente su gente y vecinos a lo largo de esos años de invasión.

Este pensamiento alimentaba más su rabia.

Llegando a lo que creyó los aposentos reales fue sigiloso y cuidadoso, atento a cualquier ruido, atento a su alrededor, ya podía sentir la sangre de su enemigo en sus manos.

Pero eso nunca paso, a pesar de toda su preparación había muchas cosas que desconocía de la reina y el alcance de su poder, o mejor dicho de su magia.

La reina parecía que descansaba en una suntuosa cama, tan cómoda y descuidada, como si el peso de sus crímenes no le pesaran para nada en la conciencia.

Esto era el colmo.

Se abalanzó con daga en mano listo para terminar su trabajo cuando un murmullo salió de los labios de la reina y un rayo de luz choco contra él. 

¿Qué había pasado? ¿La reina había estado despierta todo ese tiempo?

No, pero al parecer tenía el suficiente instinto como para percibir el peligro en su persona aun dormida y arrojar un hechizo.

Había lanzado un rayo de energía que lo había lanzado contra la pared, el sonido del choque y el grito de dolor habían sido lo suficientemente fuerte como despertar a la monarca, aun cuando su desventaja aumento no se rendiría.

La reina lo miro sorprendido y hasta horrorizada por su invasión.

-¿Pero cómo se atreve una asquerosa creatura como tu invadir mis aposentos?-

-De la misma manera que tú y tu gente se creyó con todo el derecho de invadir nuestras tierras y matar a nuestra gente-

Le gustaría decir que ese enfrentamiento fue una pelea épica, sin lugar a dudas Toffee fue el primer y único monstruo en llegar tan lejos en un atentado contra su “majestad”, pero no tenía suficiente defensas para la infinidad de trucos con los que contaba esa maldita varita mágica. 

Rayos de energía, explosiones y avalanchas de pequeñas y no tan pequeñas creaturas dañinas le atacaron, estaba destrozado después de esos ataques, literalmente, ya que el mismo tenía un poco de magia defensiva o su capacidad de regeneración, pero eso no lo ponía para nada en ventaja y apenas lo ayudaba a defenderse.

Luego llegaron guardias y escapo.

Un gran fracaso, una gran decepción, estuvo tan cerca, pero no lo logro.

Se escondió en lo profundo del bosque negro esperando a que terminaran de curarse las heridas; había perdido la cola, tenía huesos rotos, y un brazo esfumado, tardo mucho su tiempo en recuperarse por lo débil que estaba, llego a pensar que iba a llegar a morir, y pensar que tendría que encarar el rostro de sus padres después de la muerte lo avergonzaba.

Simplemente no podía encararlo ahora con este fracaso, y fue por eso que reunió energías donde ya no tenía para sobrevivir después de ese ataque.

Había recuperado y curado la mayoría de su cuerpo, excepto un dedo en su garra derecha. Eso sería el constante recordatorio de su imprudencia juvenil y su fracaso en su venganza.

Reflexiono profundamente sobre sus fracasos y llego a la conclusión que le faltaba información de su enemigo para contraatacar, especialmente sobre esa varita, dudaba que sería fácil conseguirlas, especialmente que no estaba seguro donde buscar, adentrarse ahora al castillo sería una jugada tonta, seguramente ya sabrían cuáles eran las entradas que había usado, o que trucos pudo utilizar para infiltrarse y los bloquearían.

Fue cuando se puso a pensar en los caminos, y en específico el camino por el cual habían llegado estos invasores, realmente no sabían nada del pasado de estos antes de que llegaran a sus tierras, y si buscaba sus origines quizás descubriría al menos una pista para la forma de derrotar a esa reina y su varita.

Haría pagar por los pecados que cometieron en su tierra aunque le tomara más años.

Aun que con el tiempo se enteraría que este no fue el único pecado de esta familia Butterfly.

*~*~*

Star había salido de su habitación obligándose a salir a respirar un aire que no estuviera inundado con sus propias lágrimas y miseria. Pasear por los pasillos del castillo de su familia no le animaba, y trato de recordar que era lo que siempre la ponía de buen humor en su hogar, ir al bosque a montar unicornios salvajes, hacerle travesuras y meterse con los monstruos que vivían cerca del pueblo, escabullirse de sus lecciones de etiqueta real a buscar una aventura o algo lo suficiente entretenido para distraerse, entre otras cosas.

Ninguna de esas ideas le animaba.

¿Qué había pasado con esa chica atrevida, despreocupada y alegre de la cual estaba orgullosa de ser? Simplemente había chocado con la realidad que no todo podía salir como ella esperaba o quisiera, se había topado con la realidad como una colisión de un jinete a todo galope contra una montaña, ella había sido el jinete y la realidad la dura y fría montaña, si es que no había quedado claro.

Tuvo tiempo de reflexionar en ese tiempo, de que cosas hubiera hecho en esos días que hubieran cambiado su situación actual. Si hubiera accedido a la destrucción de la varita, Marco seguiría a su lado como el buen amigo que era, ¿pero a qué precio? La destrucción de una reliquia familiar muy poderosa, el tesoro de su familia.

Desde que su madre le conto la antiquísima tradición de legar la varita mágica a la princesa sucesora de la reina actual vivía emocionada con la sola idea de la llegada de su décimo cuarto cumpleaños y tener en su poder la magia y hacer lo que quisiera con ella, literalmente había babeado momentos antes de que su madre le entregara la varita importándole poco la ceremonia y protocolo que debía que seguir para recibirla, supuestamente debía actuar educada y mesuradamente en aquel momento, como miles de veces le repitió su madre, pero en su lugar actuó tan emocionada que le importo poco, como siempre, que la corte real la viera en su momento de euforia.

¡Y como se había emocionado al usarla! 

Aunque tenía uno que otro accidente al usarla, como quemar un par de casas, explotar el pozo de la aldea de Mewni, crear arcoíris que se incendiaban lo cual causo un par de incendios. ¡Como había sido emocionante y divertido!

Pero sus padres no opinaban que sus recientes proezas fueran “divertidas”, por lo cual fue asi que termino en la Tierra y conoció a Marco.

Su amistad era… fue muy valiosa para ella, aun cuando causo algunos accidentes, como desaparecerle su cuarto en un hoyo negro o incluso hacer que una nube de lluvia lo persiguiera por el resto del día que lo conoció, al final lograron ser buenos amigos.

Desde hace poco se había dado cuenta que realmente se había vuelto muy dependiente de la magia de la varita, de usarla en realidad con cualquier excusa, vivir en la tierra lejos de las miradas de sus padres le daba aquella libertad de usarla a su antojo sin temor a los sermones, regaños y miradas severas de sus padres, especialmente su madre.

¡La magia era fabulosa! Su madre siempre era estricta en usarla, pero sin ella para que la regañara usaba descuidadamente su nuevo poder.

Mirando hacia atrás pensó que quizás muchas veces Marco fue realmente paciente en varias de sus experimentaciones con la magia. Le había tocado ver a Marco enfurruñado, histérico, divertido, bromista, serio, varias facetas de este chico terrícola, y aun cuando se malhumoraba un poco con ella por algo que hiso, siempre la perdonaba, ahora era obvio que no lo haría.

Apretó la varita en su mano, ¿las cosas podrían ser como antes?

Sus pasos la llevaron a la sala del trono frente a la entrada del castillo, ahí donde su madre y padre se sentaban sobre sus tronos y gobernaban el reino.

-¿Podría alejar esa hacha? Me está poniendo un poco nervioso- una voz dijo con tono tartamudeante y tembloroso, esa voz le parecía muy conocida.

Volvió la vista a la entrada y se encontró a un grupo de personas que no esperaba ver en su castillo, menos ahora.

-¿Ferguson? ¿Alfonzo? ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como en mi pequeña búsqueda de inspiración (muchas veces involucrando buscar fanarts o música, otros fics, libros, etc.) no encontré muchos fanarts de este par, decidí hacer unos cuantos fanarst de ellos, los pueden encontrar en Youtube con el nombre Toffee x Marco  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jRl3FlxiJQ8   
> También los invito a mi nueva página en deviantart, donde subo mis dibujos:   
> http://iranea.deviantart.com/gallery/


	6. 6

~6~

~Es bueno a veces tener contactos~   
Ó  
~Dicen que el amor es ciego, o que simplemente no podemos controlar de quien nos podemos llegar a enamorar~

Cuando van de visita de nuevo a la casa de los señores Díaz al día siguiente, ya que Marco falto otro día a clases, y eso solo puede significar cosas malas ya que es el chico más responsable de toda la escuela sino de toda la ciudad, se encuentran a sus padres no tan sonrientes o alegres como siempre. 

-Buenas tardes sra. Díaz- saluda Alfonzo cuando Angie les abrió la puerta.

-Buenas tardes Alfonzo- devuelve el saludo la mujer, pero su sonrisa ya no está allí, su brillo característico en la mirada tampoco.

-¿Marco está en casa?- pregunta sin esperar Ferguson, a veces le falta tacto al chico.

-No, aún no está de vuelta en casa- la sombra de la tristeza se acentuó aún más en la madre de Marco, claramente la volvía infeliz la ausencia de su hijo.

-¿Es Marco?- el sr. Díaz llega con un tono que pueden identificar como esperanzador, pero eso se acaba cuando ve a los amigos de su hijo pero no a su Marco con ellos.

Quieren ayudar a los srs. Díaz y a Marco, aunque es un poco atípico de ellos tomar esta clase de iniciativa.

Normalmente es Marco el que se encarga de preocuparse en hacer planes para ayudarlos, desde evitar a que Ferg lo secuestre el equipo contrario de futbol americano por querer ser la nueva mascota del equipo a que Alfonzo no se le termine atorando comida entre los frenillos después del almuerzo trayendo hilo dental y palillos de dientes siempre por si acaso.

Pero ayudarse entre ellos es lo típico que hacen los amigos, aunque no todos los amigos tienen a uno de ellos en otra dimensión por quien sabe que causas y no saben llegar a esta.

¿Qué pueden hacer ellos?

-Nosotros quizás podamos ayudar- Alfonzo se atreve a decir cuando se le ocurrio una idea, o mas bien una persona que podria ayudar.

-¿Cómo?- preguntan ambos padres.

Ambos jóvenes se miran con esa complicidad de personas que comparten una experiencia compartida y un secreto.

-Bueno, conocemos a alguien. ¿Aún tienen el espejo de Star?-

Es así como los padres de Marco se enteran que al parecer su hijo a viajado más veces a otras dimensiones o mundos de lo que ellos están enterados, eso no los deja muy tranquilos, y al parecer en uno de esos viajes terminaron en el reino de las hadas. Son pequeñas, con alas y la mayoría son hermosas, pero también pueden ser algo intimidantes y rudas como los soldados de Mewni que fueron capaces de ver aquella vez que pidieron ayuda al rey River de buscar a su hijo.

También se enteran que en uno de esos viajes Ferguson y Alfonzo participaron, y que la emperatriz de las hadas se encuentra muy, pero muy fascinada por estos chicos. Al parecer encuentra muy atractivo el aspecto de Ferguson así como su carácter perezoso a la vez que encuentra muy atrayente la voz chillante y temblorosa, las palabras de la emperatriz, de Alfonzo así como su aspecto intelectual como sus bracitos y piernas delgados. Tanto así que al parecer hubo un par de intentos de boda, los detalles son algo borrosos entre los comentarios de ida y vuelta entre los amigos de su hijo antes de comenzar una llamada a través del espejo primero con al parecer una recepcionista o secretaria e inmediatamente los comunica con la reina cuando los identifica.

La emperatriz es hermosa con su piel azul, su pelo morado, sus alas de mariposa que parecen estar echas de vidrio o fibras de luz, es elegante, de mirada algo coqueta, y en todo momento mantiene esos ojos en el par de adolescentes.

-Oh, pero si son mis dos personas favoritas- dice con un tono alegre y dulce, pero también hay un brillo frio en sus ojos.

-Oh emperatriz, luce más radiante de los que recordaba- es Alfonzo quien toma la palabra primero entre los humanos de la habitación.

-Y tu voz es tan adorable y agradable de oír para mis tímpanos mi querido Alffi, y oh pero que veo, ¿tu piel luce más suave Ferguson?-

-Es una nueva crema-

La interacción es un poco extraña, desconcertante seria la palabra, por un lado notan que hay atracción de la reina hacia los chicos por todas sus características que chicas de su edad encontrarían poco atractivas, dicen que el amor es ciego, pero quizás en otras dimensiones los gustos son diferentes, muy diferentes, reflexionan los señores Diaz. 

-Mi hermosa emperatriz, siempre es un placer escuchar su hermosa voz y estar bajo la luz de tu presencia o solo tu imagen. Pero queremos pedirte humildemente un favor mi estimadísima emperatriz-

Ambos padres se miraron entre si sorprendidos por lo educado y elocuente que era el amigo de Marco, pero más que eso se asombraban de como la emperatriz de las hadas parecía radiar felicidad con cada palabra dicha por el chico de lentes, sus halagos realmente estaban funcionando.

-Owww por mis dos chicos favoritos lo que quieran-

-Eso es genial entonces ¿realmente podemos pedir lo que qui…?- un ligero codazo a la barriga a Ferguson por parte de Alfonzo lo hiso callar. No dejaría que con sus impulsos empezará a pedir frivolidades mientras que dejaba de lado la razón de su llamada.

-Su amabilidad es admirable emperatriz, como cada aspecto de usted-

-Jijiji lo sé. ¿Y cuál es ese favor mis queridos?-

Es ahí donde realmente debían ser muy, pero muy cuidadosos con las palabras, desde que la princesa de Mewni y Marco habían arruinado sus dos más recientes compromisos con Ferguson y Alfonzo, no creían que reaccionaria muy alegre al pedirle ayuda para buscar a cualquiera de ellos.

-Queremos ir a Mewni- fue el impulsivo pedido de Ferguson sin pensar bien las palabras para decirlo –Uff- un codazo de Alfonzo y ver la dulce mirada de la hada cambiar a una seria le recordaron que su impulsividad ya les podría estar jugando en su contra -¿Por favor? ¿Si no es mucha molestia?- pregunto recordando un poco los modales que constantemente su madre parecía recordarle por que los olvidaba muy seguido.

-¿Para qué quieren ir a ese reino? ¿Me dirán que acaso quieren ver el reino de aquella princesilla?- la emperatriz ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar su tono de enfado, o tan siquiera aquel brillito de celos en su mirada.

Hacía mucho que no veía a sus atractivos ex prometidos como para que le pidieran esta clase de favor, guardaba la esperanza de que recapacitaran y aceptaran ser sus consortes, en su reino era aceptado la poligamia así que podía disfrutar de sus dos hombres.

Después de su segundo intento y la nueva intervención de la princesilla de Mewni, Alfonzo fue más elocuente y listo para apaciguar a la emperatriz de las hadas con una sarta de verdades y un poco de media mentiras para que su divorció no terminara en ejecución o una nueva carrera desesperada por sus vidas para escapar, porque el si había logrado concluir su ceremonia de boda con todo y beso, lo cual le alegraba y a veces presumía a Ferguson, Alfonzo le confeso que en su mundo, en el reino de la Tierra aun no tenía la edad suficiente para casarse, pero inmediatamente cuando la cumpliera él, y Ferguson también porque ella pregunto por él, serían los que le propondrían matrimonio con únicos regalos de la Tierra.

Y bueno, esa no era una mentira total, estaba seguro que no encontraría ninguna chica tan atractiva como la emperatriz en su mundo a menos que fuera un millonario y la chica en cuestión fuera tras su fortuna, pero en este caso la de la belleza y fortuna era una emperatriz hada de otra dimensión, y que de alguna forma lo encontraba atractivo, y eso era tener una serte de locos, pero teniendo en cuenta que estaba el hecho de tener que compartir su afecto con su amigo Fer y la aparente amenaza de terminar como su cena, lo hacía dudar, especialmente por la parte de compartirla como esposa con Ferguson, no tanto por lo de la cena, Ferguson podía ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza a veces.

Cuando llegara a los dieciocho ya vería que pasaría.

-Su alteza, su reino es sin duda la más grande de las maravillas, pero nuestro amigo fue al reino de Mewni y no ha regresado, estamos algo preocupados por él. Supuestamente le pedirían ayuda para saber quién lo había secuestrado el otro día, pero no ha regresado-

-Oh, ¿esto tiene algo que ver con el chisme de que alguien ataco a la realeza de Mewni?- pregunto el hada, tomando en cuenta que uno de los principales negocios del reino de las hadas era la de comunicación entre dimensiones era fácil enterarse de las noticias de otros reinos, sean públicas o no.

-Sí, así es-

-Bueno, intervenir con una investigación real podría ser contraproducente para encontrar al culpable de este atentado- 

-Lo sabemos su alteza, pero Marco…-

-De acuerdo, lo hare-

-¿He?-

-Vamos a ir al reino de Mewni mis preciosos y buscar a su amiguillo- declaro la emperatriz.

-¡Oh! Gracias, muchas gracias su alteza- apresuraron a agradecer tanto Alfonzo como los padres de Marco.

Pero siendo sinceros, la emperatriz no lo hacía solo para complacer a sus amorcillos, ni porque gozará de un generoso corazón que ayudaría a cualquiera si se lo pidiera, claro que no, ella lo hacía más por el interés personal de fastidiarle el proceso de investigación a la realeza de Mewni. 

Fue su princesa quien intervino en sus dos compromisos anteriores, se atrevió de escapar de sus calabozos antes de pagar su deuda y arruinar su boda, vagamente recordaba al humano moreno que hablo en su ceremonia, sabía que sus palabras habían hecho dudar a su Fer de dar el sí en la ceremonia, pero si no hubiera sido por esa odiosa princesa ya estuviera con sus tesoros en su palacio disfrutando la vida marital.

Alfonzo la logro apaciguar con su dulce voz y sus palabras cariñosas, pero este enojo de una novia que le arruinan sus matrimonios y compromisos se mantiene encendido como fuego en carbones al rojo vivo. Estuvo muy tentada en declararle la guerra a Mewni por esta ofensa, pero con la promesa que solo tenía que esperar un par de años para continuar sus planes de boda se detuvo, era inteligente y una guerra abierta afectaría a ambos reinos en sentido económico, laboral, así como una pérdida de personal y súbditos innecesario, solo un par de años Terrícolas y sus amores serian todos suyos.

Eso no quería decir que podía sabotear un poco sus negocios con el reino, como una mala calidad en el servicio de espejos a la hora de comunicación, ya le habían llegada varias quejas de ello, o subirle las cuotas o convencer a algunos aliados suyos en que se lo pensaran un par de veces antes de concluir negocios con ese reino.

Pero esto, esto podría alegrarle los días que tuviera que esperar para su boda con su Fergui y Alffi.

Un atentado contra una familia real de cualquier dimensión era algo serio, obviamente los reinos que aun usaban las monarquías o cualquier forma de realeza hacían respetar sus posiciones con todas sus fuerzas recordándoles a sus súbditos y aliados quien mandaba en sus respectivos reinos, si se ponía en duda esto no solo afectaba la jerarquía de ese reino sino también las negociaciones que se tuvieran con otros, si estas en una situación crítica podían ocurrir dos cosas con los aliados, estos te abandonarían porque no quieren salir afectados, o te apoyarían, no antes sin saber que sacarían algún beneficio. 

Interferir con una investigación para saber la fuente del atentado retrasaría el encuentro del criminal o criminales en cuestión. 

Fastidiaría y mantendría muy preocupados a la familia real de Mewni.

Y no sería exactamente abiertamente sus intenciones, solo estaba “ayudando” a sus futuros consortes.

-Abriré el espejo para que vengan, y desde aquí podemos ir a Mewni- sonrió con todo encanto y alegría, pasaría tiempo con sus dos muchachos favoritos y fastidiaría a la realeza de Mewni, era ganar/ganar para ella.

*+*+*

No es que estuviera las 24/7 con un ojo vigilante en la familia Butterfly, pero si tenía los recursos y el tiempo para enterarse de importantes movimientos en esta, por lo que cuando se enteró que la reina Moon fue a la tierra y fue en busca de Marco Díaz fue un par de días después de dicho evento. 

No le sorprendió, era un curso de acción esperado por la familia Butterfly, tratarían de recabar la mayor información de él para luego tratar de dar con su paradero, pero jamás le dijo al chico alguna pista de donde podría estar, solo hechos que ya pasaron y que la familia real ya sabía.

Nada de qué preocuparse.

Aun así había tenido un mal presentimiento desde que se enteró.

Casi podía decir que estaba preocupado.

+*+*+

Viajar siempre era algo emocionante para los señores Díaz, pero esta vez querían que este viaje terminara pronto para que toda la familia estuviera reunida y todos volvieran a casa.

Ir al reino de las hadas fue como estar en una tienda de muñecas o de fantasía, la mayoría de las cosas estaba a miniatura, o más bien del adecuado tamaño de las hadas, a través del espejo el tamaño de las cosas era engañoso, como ver las cosas a través del televisor y luego enterarse que el set de filmación es en realidad una maqueta a miniatura de la ciudad para que las cosas parezcan grandes. Este era un sentimiento familiar a ese.

Con unas cuantas presentaciones y la escueta explicación de que ellos eran los padres de Marco, el amigo de Fer y Al, y posible hombre de honor para ellos en la supuesta futura boda, la emperatriz también dejo que pasaran a su castillo a través de su espejo personal al reino de las hadas.

Ferguson y Alfonzo ya estaban familiarizados con el lugar, en cambio los señores Díaz veían todo con ojos de asombro, las personitas, o haditas, eran cosas pequeñas un poco más grandes que la mano de Rafael, era como si de repente estuvieran rodeados de muñecas Barbies y Kens vivas y que volaban, era un poco surrealista, además que la gran mayoría tenía una belleza única, y la más bella, cosa que el espejo no engaño, era la emperatriz de esta.

¿Realmente esta quería casarse con dos niños humanos? Era otra cosa que estaban tratando de comprender, pero en lugar de poner peros o hablar de lo “única” que sería esa relación, se guardarían sus comentarios y esperarían la ayuda tan generosa de la emperatriz.

-Ahora, pónganse cómodos mientras termino de hacer los preparativos-

-¿Preparativos?-

-Viajar entre dimensiones es cuestión de segundos, pero soy la emperatriz de las hadas, tengo que hacer una buena entrada para mantener mi imagen, iremos en carruaje con algo de escolta. Todo para la seguridad de mis tesoros- dijo volando alrededor de los adolescentes y pestañeando sus hermosos ojos a ellos.

Unos quince minutos después estaban en los jardines del castillo de las hadas, frente a un elegante y ostentoso carruaje tirado por pegasos de diferentes colores brillantes con una armadura dorada sobre sus pectorales y cabeza como los unicornios de los caballeros de Mewni, el vehículo estaba rodeado de pequeños soldados hada, que parecían muñequitos soldados, mucho menos tiernos que los Kens voladores que tenían en un principio en mente los padres de Marco, estos parecían sacados de películas de acción y guerra, musculosos y de cara intimidante armados con hachas, espadas y escudos.

-Wow-

-Lo sé, solo lo mejor para viajar cómodamente. Suban, el carruaje fue un regalo de la familia de duques gigantes que vive en el bosque noreste de mi reino, se equivocaron un poco con la escala de tamaños a la hora de construirlo, pero era tan bonito y tan buen gesto que no quería deshacerme de este. Ahora me alegra conservarlo para que mis chicos viajen cómodos-

-Muchas gracias su alteza-

Las hadas les gustaban viajar con lujo y comodidad, tanto afuera como adentro era una muestra de ello. Asientos acolchados, paredes decoradas y talladas con figuras de un bosque mágico con incrustaciones de diamantes y chapa de oro, tenía suficiente espacio para los humanos y sobraba espacio.

Hay diferentes formas de viajar a través de dimensiones, la más popular o común era utilizando tijeras mágicas que habrían portales a través del espacio tiempo a través de las dimensiones, pero la emperatriz prefería utilizar sus propios portales. Espejos mágicos hechos con los cristales de su reino, mismo material que utilizaban para los espejos que vendían a diferentes reinos para que pudieran comunicarse las personas, así que para llegar a Mewni la carrosa atravesó un enorme espejo haciendo que aparecieran enfrente del castillo de la familia Butterfly.

En opinión de la emperatriz era una manera más segura y con resultados más exactos para viajar entre dimensiones.

Fueron recibidos por los guardias reales, inmediatamente la escolta de hadas se interpusieron entre ellos y el carruaje en donde se transportaba su emperatriz, llegar tan de repente pondría de nervios a cualquier guardia.

-¿Quién llega y cuál es su asunto?- pregunto uno de los soldados de Mewni. Desde lo que paso con la princesa, la cual era muy querida para mucho de los soldados, todo el mundo estaba el doble de cuidadoso y atento contra cualquier amenaza.

-Desde el reino de Hadapolis, nuestra gran soberana y gloriosa emperatriz hada Titania Mab solicita una audiencia con la familia Butterfly para tratar asuntos importantes- comunico el que parecía el líder de la escolta de la emperatriz.

Siguiendo con el protocolo de recibir visitar de altezas de otros reinos escoltaron a la pequeña emperatriz y compañía adentro del castillo, lo que les extraño mucho es que las hadas estaban acompañados por otras personas de tamaño “normal”.

Alguien ya había mandado llamar a los reyes de Mewni mientras que la emperatriz se quedaba esperando junto a sus acompañantes.

Fue cuando Star los encontró ahí en su castillo, viendo solamente a Ferguson y Alfonzo porque todos los demás estaban siendo tapados por los guardias que les rodeaban. Podían ser una visita real, pero aun así no podían dejar de “escoltar” a los visitantes hasta que sus propios reyes les dijeran.

-¿Ferguson? ¿Alfonzo? ¿Qué hacen aquí?- 

-Hey Star, tiempo sin verte-

-Tu casa es enorme, aunque no tanto como la de la emperatriz- dijo Fer viendo que recibiría otro codazo de Al.

Debían ser cuidadosos con lo que dijeran con la emperatriz, ya sabían bien como se ponía cuando se disgustaba.

-¿Emperatriz?- fue cuando se acercó más que vio que los adolescentes no estaban solos, al lado de ellos estaba la cara azul y sonriente de la emperatriz de las hadas -¡Ferguson! ¡Alfonso! ¡Rápido a un lado! ¡Yo me encargo de ella antes de que se los coma!- grito Star levantando ya su varita para atacar a la emperatriz Titania.

-¡STAR!- escucho que le gritaron, en realidad fueron varias personas, reconoció el inconfundible grito de su madre lleno de severidad y reproche, aparte de este escucho uno lleno de preocupación de la voz de la señora Díaz, así como el ligeramente agudo del señor Díaz, en ese momento podría decir que sonaba con algo de miedo, aunque no estaba segura, jamás había escuchado al hombre con miedo, mesclados esos gritos la detuvieron en seco.

-Mamá, pero es… y yo… peligrosa y eh… ¿Qué hacen los señores Díaz aquí?- todo era tan confuso en esos momentos.

-¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que guardes la compostura y cuides tus modales jovencita? Así no es la forma de tratar visitantes de la realeza, aunque también quisiera saber que hacen los señores Díaz aquí- 

La reina se acercó a su hija aun mirándola con reproche, lo que menos faltaba en esos momentos es que incitara a la emperatriz de las hadas a que declarara una guerra contra ellos, a veces era difícil saber cómo podría reaccionar, en la mayoría de los casos podía ser una emperatriz muy razonable, y todos sus súbditos la idolatraban, pero como enemiga era alguien de temer, sus dulces sonrisas y aspecto hermoso escondían a alguien que podía ser muy despiadado cuando quisiera.

Miro a los humanos que le acompañaban con extrañeza.

-Reina Moon Butterfly, es un placer verte después de tanto tiempo-

-Emperatriz Titania Meb, el gusto es mío. ¿A qué se debe su tan repentina visita?-

Saludos llenos de cordialidad y modales, un paso en falso y la guerra podría tocar a la puerta.

-Oh querida, no te molestaría con mi presencia si no fuera algo importante-

-Su presencia no es ninguna molestia emperatriz- de hecho la reina quería quejarse de los recientes servicios defectuosos de los espejos en el palacio, ya había levando varias quejas pero aún no lo arreglaban adecuadamente. Pero eso es algo que no era tema de discusión entre reinas en ese momento.

-Siendo sincera no es un tema que no me involucra completamente a mí en persona, sino a mis queridos. Según tengo entendido tiene a uno de sus amigos bajo su custodia-

-¿Queridos? No tenía idea… no tenía idea que la emperatriz tuviera pretendientes actualmente- las hadas pueden ser algo caprichosas, pero cuando se aferran o encariñan a algo es difícil hacer que desprendan de esto. 

Que la emperatriz estuviera interesada en alguien, o personas en plural, era un detalle importante que saber. Era cuestión de política estar informado correctamente de la vida de los aliados que se tenía, esa información se le podía sacar un beneficio a veces.

-Oh es algo reciente, pero me extraña que no lo sepas, pues tu hija si sabe-

Moon miro a su hija severamente, por parte de que no le había informado de este hecho y porque algo le decía que se había metido en problemas como para no decirle. Si por esto terminaban en guerra con las hadas ya ingresarla al internado Sta. Olga seria definitivo.

Star rio nerviosamente ya sospechando los pensamientos de su madre. No pensaba que el incidente con la emperatriz de las hadas terminara tocando a su puerta tarde o temprano.

Pero claro, como la mayoría de las veces, Star no media mucho las consecuencias de sus actos.

-Mi hija había estado estudiando en otra parte hace poco, aun no nos ponemos al día con todas sus noticias. Hemos estado más ocupados con problemas recientes-

-Lo sé- la emperatriz de las hadas en todo momento mantenía su sonrisa, por lo que Moon no notaria si Titania se estaba burlando en su cara o no en esos momentos.

-Las malas noticias viajan rápido. Pero volviendo a la razón de su visita, no creo saber de quién habla. No conozco tampoco a sus queridos-

-De hecho los tengo aquí a mi lado- 

-¿Ellos?- apenas y Moon pudo contener el tono de asombro e incredulidad cuando el hada señalo a un par de jovencitos no mayores que su propia hija, de hecho nada agraciados y en opinión personal demasiado comunes y hasta feos.

-Encantadores ¿verdad?-

-Sí, aunque no sería la palabra que yo usaría-

-Pues como iba diciendo, mis queridos Ferguson y Alfonzo me pidieron un poco de ayuda para llegar hasta tu lindo castillo. Ya sabes, la Tierra está aún muy atrasada en lo que se refiere a viajes entre dimensiones, así que decidí ofrecer mi ayuda. Al perecer están algo preocupados por su amigo, un mmmm…-

-Marco, mi emperatriz- 

-Gracias mi Alffi. Si Marco, él está aquí y querían saber cuándo regresa con ellos, incluso sus padres nos acompañan por esa misma preocupación-

Así que era por eso que los señores Díaz estaban ahí, algunas personas podían ser tan impacientes.

-¿Marco? Pero eso es imposible, no lo he visto desde… desde que regrese a Mewni. ¿Mamá?- Star estaba confundida con esta información, era verdad que no había salido de su habitación prácticamente para nada desde su discusión con Marco, pero estaba segura que sus padres le informarían si había traído a Marco a su castillo, ¿o no?

-Querida, estabas muy cansada y abatida para tratar con este asunto, tu padre y yo decidimos que era mejor no informarte en estos momentos de nuestras acciones-

-¿Entonces Marco está en el castillo? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Dónde?- 

-Pues en el lugar que usamos para interrogatorio normalmente querida, como siempre-

-¿Lugar?-

-El calabozo querida, lo metí al calabozo- 

-¿Qué usted hiso que?- casi gritaron los padres de Marco a mismo tiempo, de todas las cosas no se esperaban que la sra. Butterfly hiciera, si antes estaban preocupados ahora estaban a un paso de hormiga de un ataque de pánico.

-Estoy seguro que es un mal entendido, conozco perfectamente a mi hijo y sé que no haría nada por el estilo como para terminar en un calabozo-

-De todos los lugares, ¿Por qué entrevistarlo en un calabozo?-

Madre y Padre decidieron hablar, habían dejado que la emperatriz dirigiera la conversación porque parecía la forma más cortes de proceder, pero enterarse que su niño había terminado en un lugar como ese por simplemente un interrogatorio los hiso hablar.

-Somos de muy diferentes clases, no entenderían-

Los señores no se inmutaron ante esa frase tan despectiva, ya que la habían escuchado a lo largo de su vida por tantos años que ya era fácil para ellos ignorarla. 

Su ciudad es agradable y viven en un vecindario que acepta a la gente con todo y sus diferencias, pero saben muy bien que no todos en el mundo son así.

En momentos de sus respectivas vidas tuvieron que sufrir alguna vez enfrentamientos con gente que por su manera de pensar no aceptaban lo que era diferente, o lo que ellos opinaban era diferente como para menospreciar.

Eran latinos, con piel ligeramente bronceada naturalmente, cabellos castaños y ojos café. ¿Acaso era malo ser así? Claro que no, pero algunas personas consideraban que no eran características de un típico “americano”.

“Frijoleros” “inmigrante” “mojado” y otra serie de palabras más altisonantes y desagradables llegaron a escuchar. Hubo una vez después de los atentados terroristas que alguien los confundió con musulmanes, o algo por el estilo y les empezó a gritar una sarta de groserías con respecto que no deberían pisar suelo americano y que su gente debería abandonar SU país; cuando le aclararon que eran mexicanos pareció solo ligeramente avergonzado pero no pidió disculpas.

Habría siempre gente que pensara que era mejor que otra por su aspecto, por parecer más “americanos”, por ser ricos, por tener una mejor posición social que otros, pero eso no los hacia buenos ni mejor.

Muchas veces rezaron para que su hijo no se enfrentara a lo peor de esas personas, pero hubo un par de veces en que también tuvo que sufrir discriminación. 

Los padres siempre desean que sus hijos no sufran lo que ellos sufrieron alguna vez, pero a veces inevitable. Muchas cosas son inevitables en esta vida.

-Escuche Sra. Butterfly, comprendemos que ustedes tienen sus “maneras” de hacer las cosas, pero jamás concebimos o pensamos que usted metiera a mi hijo a un calabozo. Lo llevaron de su escuela y esperamos todo este tiempo para que regresara, no hemos hablado con él desde que se lo llevo-

-Disculpen, pero es el mejor lugar, no hay distracciones en ese lugar para que el individuo las respuestas más rápidamente- no parecía ni apenada o avergonzada por sus acciones, en realidad la reina les explicaba como si les estuviera a niños de cómo se debían hacer las cosas.

-Solo queremos llevar a nuestro hijo a casa-

-Lo siento, pero no se va a poder hacer. Aun es necesario que Marco Díaz nos de más información- como por ejemplo que otras cosas atroces le había dicho Toffee de la verdadera historia de su reino. 

Moon Butterfly no quería dejar ir a Marco hasta que le dijera todo lo que sabía, cualquier detalle por mínimo que fuera, y si era posible, borrarle de su mente la parte del pasado de la historia de Mewni, entre menos gente supiera mejor.

-Mama, ¿Hablas en serio?- Star miraba asombrada a su madre, no veía lo preocupados que estaban los Srs. Diaz, casi podía ver las lágrimas en los ojos del señor Diaz.

-Así es-

Ella era la reina, y se hacía lo que ella dijera.

Titania seguía con su sonrisa siguiendo con la discusión, así que Marco era muy valioso para la investigación de la reina, pues con más razón no lo dejaría aquí ni un minuto más.

-Oh querida, por lo que entiendo lo llevaste sin el permiso de sus padres-

-No tuve tiempo de comunicarme con ellos-

-Aun así, eso es descortés. ¿No ves lo preocupados que están ahora?- Titania señalo a los padres de Marco, Angie Diaz parecía contenerse para no decir algo más y Rafael Diaz ya tenía los nervios destrozados. 

Una imagen lamentable sinceramente, pero Moon no se inmutaba.

-No tenía tiempo para ello, tengo asuntos más importantes que atender, encontrar al que atento contra mi familia por ejemplo-

-Sí, comprendo muy bien tu problema. Pero ellos están en todo su derecho en reclamar a su hijo en este instante-

-¿Disculpa?- de todos los presentes esperaba que la emperatriz comprendiera su posición, las decisiones que tomaban era por el bien de su reino.

-Siendo tu querida tan cuidadosa con el protocolo y los modales, debes recordar que tu reino firmo al igual que muchos otros el acuerdo interdimensional de “Correctas formas y protocolos entre vecinos”-

-Estoy muy familiarizada con ese acuerdo, para evitar conflictos o guerras innecesarias es necesario conocer los modales de otras culturas para evitar ofensas. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso ahora?-

-Bueno, rompiste el acuerdo-

-¿Qué? ¿Yo jamás he hecho aquello? ¿Acaso te he ofendido de alguna manera?-

-A mí no. A ellos. Ciertamente la Tierra no esta tan estrechamente relacionada con la política interdimensional, pero desde que otros reinos interactúan con ella, al menos por palabra está dentro del acuerdo de “Correctas formas y protocolos entre vecinos”. Especialmente deberías saberlo tú, ya que pediste a gente de este reino que cuidaran a tu adorada hija, por lo que aceptaste a su vez integrarlos al acuerdo en persona, tal vez no conscientemente, pero es así. Aceptaste que la cuidaran, que fuera educada en su cultura, y en sus aspectos legales también. Por lo que se si una persona aun es considerada menor de edad no puede aceptar o tomar ciertas decisiones, como casarse o ir a otra parte sin el permiso de sus tutores o padres-

Toda y cada una de las palabras era verdad, la reina Moon lo sabía, Titania lo sabía también, era otra razón por la que no había saltado a la guerra y raptado a sus queridos para una boda. Aunque sencillo, un acuerdo que trataba sobre todo de respeto y cordialidad, había evitado guerras muy importantes o invasiones entre dimensiones a lo largo de los años desde que se firmó. 

De hecho fue una de los antepasados de los Butterfly uno de los principales fundadores del acuerdo junto a un emperador hada, el abuelo de la misma Titania, y otros poderosos reinos. 

Con este acuerdo el comercio y las relaciones entre gente de otras dimensiones corría de las mil maravillas, y se rompía, en el menor de los casos pagabas una multa, en el peor podías terminar fuera del acuerdo y romper importantes relaciones, negocios, quedar vulnerable ante otras dimensiones.

¿Era un riesgo que se atrevería a correr Moon Butterfly?

¿Y quién respaldaría a la Tierra?

La sonrisa de la emperatriz de las hadas le respondió esa segunda pregunta, si sus supuestos queridos eran de esa dimensión, ella también había incluido a la Tierra dentro del acuerdo. Si ocurría una ofensa en contra del tratado ella podría intervenir, otras dimensiones solidarias a Hadapolis estarían en su contra, un caos político, una posible guerra. Todo porque una reina no le había pedido a un par de padres llevarse a su hijo.

Esto era una amenaza más inminente que ese Toffee.

-Eso es… correcto- le dolió físicamente darle la razón a esa hada. Ella había cometido un error, que aunque pequeño, si se manejaba adecuadamente, traería caos a su reino.

-Trae al chico Moon, no hagamos esperar más a sus preocupados padres- 

Moon asintió y le hiso señas a un guardia para que lo trajera. 

Si pudiera en ese mismo momento reiría abiertamente frente a las caras que ponía la reina de Mewni, y la princesa, en su rostro brillaba la confusión. Era un cachorrito perdido sin saber cómo reaccionar ante esta situación, su madre se había equivocado, la tan perfecta y correcta reina Moon Butterfly se había equivocado.

-No empujen, no empujen. Ya les dije que ya camino- al lado izquierdo se abre una puerta donde sale un chico con sus ropas desalineadas y expresión cansada.

-¡MARCO!-

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá?-

Y el reencuentro es conmovedor, los padres corriendo al encuentro del hijo. Y su Fer y Alffi la miran con admiración, podría acostumbrarse a ello.

-Creo que eso sería todo por el momento reina Moon. Ahora queridos es hora de irnos-

Mientras el grupo de hadas y humanos empezaba a marchar Star veía ir a la familia Diaz.

-Espera, esperen. Yo, Marco yo no sabía, de verdad yo- quiere detenerlos, explicar, aunque no sabe que explicar porque no sabe realmente que fue lo que paso ahora.

Marco no se detiene, sigue caminando junto a su madre y Sr. Diaz es quien la encara.

-En otro momento Star, ahora solo queremos ir a casa-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como en mi pequeña búsqueda de inspiración (muchas veces involucrando buscar fanarts o música, otros fics, libros, etc.) no encontré muchos fanarts de este par, decidí hacer unos cuantos fanarst de ellos, los pueden encontrar en Youtube con el nombre Toffee x Marco  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jRl3FlxiJQ8   
> También los invito a mi nueva página en deviantart, donde subo mis dibujos: http://iranea.deviantart.com/gallery/


	7. 7

~7~

~La vida es una serie de sucesos inesperados, para lo único que podríamos estar preparados es saber que nada es predecible~

No estaba preocupado, para nada preocupado, solo era curiosidad, aunque no servía de nada está molesta curiosidad que le hacía preguntarse cómo estaba el terrícola. 

Se había esperado que la reina solicitara la presencia del joven Marco Diaz para sacarle información, pero ¿el calabozo?

No era quien para criticar métodos de captura y recolección de datos. Había raptado a Marco una vez, dado un susto de muerte, y roto una amistad con aquella princesa de Mewni. 

Al menos él había procurado que en su estadía obligatoria estuviera cómodo, le había ofrecido un cómodo asiento y comida, aunque sus malos modales le habían quitado el privilegio de la silla acolchonada (que le aventara su bocadillo a la pared fue algo muy grosero), al menos había procurado mantenerlo en un lugar cómodo, seco, a la vista para asegurarse de su estado.

Estaba seguro que meter a un calabozo a un “aliado” era mucho más descortés que meter a un “enemigo” en una cómoda celda.

Pero esto no era cuestión de ser un buen anfitrión con los prisioneros o aliados, era el hecho que la realeza de Mewni era tan hipócrita, tan insufrible, si el árbol desde la raíz está podrido es de esperarse que todas las ramas y frutos estén igual.

Podría decir que le había sorprendido enterarse que hubiera estado en un calabozo, era el nuevo chisme jugoso que circulaba entre los diversos reinos y dimensiones, igualmente el hecho que la emperatriz de las hadas, la hermosa y temida Titania, había intervenido para sacarlo de ahí a pedido de sus pretendientes, lo cual era lo que más se comentaba (por mucho tiempo no hubo alguien que llamara la atención de esa manera a la emperatriz del imperio de las hadas, por lo que entre las dimensiones se preguntaban qué clase de personas eran los pretendientes de Titania). 

Uno de los tantos datos que había recolectado gracias al tiempo que estuvo engañando a Ludo como su aliado fue que al parecer que la princesa de Mewni y compañía habían ido a visitar Hadapolis, de los rumores que había recolectado gracias a esa visita hubo un incidente con la reina de las hadas, pero nada claro.

Lo había dejado pasar pensando que no tenía mucha importancia para sus planes, pero ahora se reprimía por no saber exactamente que paso y que le faltara información.

Las hadas aunque creaturas pequeñas y de apariencia delicada podían ser unos seres de verdad temer, su magia era poderosa y comparado con su tamaño su fuerza y velocidad eran increíbles, una sola podía ser manejable, pero cuando atacaban en grandes números como un enjambre lo más inteligente era salir huyendo para salvar la integridad física y la vida.

¿Qué clase de impresión había dejado Marco Diaz a la emperatriz de las hadas como para que esta intercedido en su cautiverio? ¿Cómo se había enterado esta misma de esta misma situación?

No estaba preocupado.

Aunque si presentaba un interés actual algo molesto sobre los recientes eventos.

Había muchas dudas incomodas que rondaban por su mente gracias a todos estos imprevistos eventos. Debía hacer algo para aliviarlas.

*+*+*

Los señores Díaz regresaron al hogar una vez más con su hijo, aliviados que su hijo estaba sano y salvo con ellos y en su dimensión. (Si su hijo seguía desapareciendo de esta manera a uno de ellos le iba a dar un infarto)

Agradecieron con todo corazón a la reina/emperatriz/monarca/su excelencia Titania, incluso llegaron a tratar de ofrecerle presentes, aunque muy improvisados, no eran personas con mucho lujo, por lo que le ofrecieron cosas que pensaron o imaginaron que a un hada le pudiera gustar.

Le ofrecieron el móvil de viento del patio trasero que tenía mariposas de plástico; fruta que pensaron que en el mundo de las hadas la tomarían por exótica (muchos de la ciudad consideraban la papaya, la guayaba y el mamey muy exóticos); esferas de nieve de recuerdo de sus viajes; uno de los cactus del jardín de enfrente, entre otras cosas.

De hecho fue el cactus con el que se mostró más interesada, comentando que podía amenazar a sus súbditos con terminar pinchándolos con las espinas si llegaban a cometer alguna falta. Los Díaz simplemente sonrieron nerviosamente ante ese comentario.

Con quien más se encontró emotiva con las muestras de agradecimiento fue con Ferguson y Alfonzo, el par de adolecentes le agradecían el rescate de su amigo y siguiendo el ejemplo de los señores Díaz terminaron regalándole algo. Ferguson una botellita medio llena de crema que tenía en la mochila y Alfonzo un poco más detallista decidió esforzarse un poco más en darle algo que considero le serviría a su “prometida”, lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue regalarle su amada calculadora científica.

-Oh mis queridos, muchas gracias por sus presentes. Nos veremos pronto- termino de despedirse la emperatriz de las hadas, no sin antes darles a sus chicos un par de espejos de bolsillo que les servirían para comunicarse con ella en un servicio completamente gratuito. 

Considerando lo estrictas que eran las hadas con los pagos de los servicios de comunicación de sus espejos lo que les acababa de obsequiar era un gran lujo.

Haciendo que su escolta colocara cuidadosamente los presentes de agradecimiento en el carruaje regreso a su dimensión, era una lástima no pasar más tiempo con sus queridos, pero aún seguía siendo una emperatriz muy ocupada y dejando tan repentinamente su puesto seguro se le había acumulado algunos deberes, ya vería si empezaba a organizar su agenda más adelante para llegar a pasar más tiempo con sus queridos, que tuviera que esperar hasta que cumplieran la mayoría de edad para convertirlos en sus consortes no le impedía forzosamente tiempo con ellos.

Viendo partir a la emperatriz solo quedaron los humanos en la casa.

-Me quede muy sorprendido que lograran convencer a la emperatriz de las hadas en ayudarlos- comento Marco a sus amigos, ya se la había pasado agradeciendo a sus padres, a la misma Titania y a sus amigos por venir a buscarlo.

Pasar la noche en un oscuro, frio y desolado calabozo fue una de las peores cosas que le había pasado en su vida, seguido muy de cerca de pasar todo un día con calcetines mojados y ser casi aplastado hasta morir.

-Esa chica no es capaz de escapar a mis encantos- presumió Ferguson.

-A mí lo que me sorprende es sobre emm la afición que tiene con Alfonzo y Ferguson- comento su madre.

-Luego nos tendrás que contar como conociste a esa señora, ¿o jovencita? ¿Cuántos años tiene en realidad su alteza Titania? Es difícil saber con su aspecto- Rafael se había planteado la pregunta desde hace rato.

-A una mujer nunca se le pregunta su edad querido, y dejando eso de lado, gracias al cielo y a esa reina hada que estés de vuelta a casa hijo. Aun me es difícil creer que la reina Moon te haya puesto en un… en un… no creí que era esa clase de persona cuando la conocí- Angie abrazo a su hijo con amor y con preocupación en su corazón.

Angie Díaz se enorgullecía de ser una mujer alegre y de buen juicio con respecto a las primeras impresiones que tenia de la gente, muy pocas veces se equivocaba al saber si alguien era bueno o malo, no importa que tan mal o diferente se veía en su exterior, después de tratar un tiempo con la persona podía decir de esta tenía algo de bondad en su interior. 

De las pocas veces que trato con los reyes de Mewni, incluyendo la muy breve introducción por parte del director de la escuela de su hijo informándoles que tendrían a una nueva niña viviendo en su casa, la vez que el rey River se vino a pasar unos días en su hogar o cuando les pidieron ayuda para rescatar a Marco, se dio cuenta que eran gente algo seria, especialmente la reina Moon, pero no sintió algo malo en ellos, quizás podía decir que la reina era algo fría, pero de eso a ser alguien a meter a su hijo a un calabozo para interrogarlo como un vil criminal, no se lo espero.

Definitivamente no quería que esa mujer se acercara de nuevo a su hijo o a su familia si era posible.

-A mi también me sorprendió. Me pidió que le contara que es lo que había pasado cuando me secuestro Toffee, y lo hice, pero luego se volvió más exigente, y entonces cuando le conté las cosas que me dijo, al parecer no le gusto-

-¿Pues qué te dijo ese villano?-

-Cuando su plan fallo e hiso estallar el castillo escapo y me llevo con él. No dijo mucho pero hubo algo que me sorprendio, me aclaro un poco que era lo que lo motivaba para hacer lo que hiso-

-No hay nada que justifica hacer actos malvados hijo-  
-Lo se mamá, pero me ayudo a comprender porque actuó así. No es como Ludo que quería la varita para volverse el nuevo rey de Mewni o algo así, es una clase diferente de villano, de persona. Me conto que los antepasados de la familia Butterfly no llegaron a Mewni a colonizarla como una tierra virgen y libre, llegaron a una tierra que ya tenía su propio pueblo, su propia gente, y se la robaron, y quien se oponía lo acababan. Perdió a toda su familia por ello-

Un silencio se instaló en la sala cuando Marco termino de hablar, incluso Ferguson supo que debía quedarse callado y no soltar uno de sus comentarios tontos. 

Los señores Diaz jamás alentarían actos malvados, pero como su hijo, podían entender la motivación de las personas. 

Ferguson, Marco y Alfonzo que se vieron involucrados casi obligados por Star para participar en la representación de su día de “mewnidependencia” podían decir cómo se sintieron los monstruos ese día, aun siendo una representación se sintieron muy indefensos cuando hicieron el papel de monstruo o un brabucón con demasiada ventaja si hicieron el papel de soldados de Mewni. 

-Aun así, la sra. Moon no tenía derecho de dejarte en un calabozo por contarle algo de historia- dijo Rafael negando con la cabeza.

-Lo que pasa papá es que esa versión es al parecer algo que casi nadie conoce, o al menos eso parece-

-Es cierto, la historia que nos contó Star sobre la colonización de Mewni era muy diferente- corroboro Alfonzo.

-Así que la señora esa solo se enojó por decirle algo que no quería escuchar, como mi mamá cuando va al doctor y le dice que no coma pan, y ella ama el pan- Ferguson veía las cosas de manera simple. 

-Creo que la sra. Moon fue muy extremista, injusta, muy…-

-¿Mala?-

-Exacto hijo. No me gusta etiquetar a la gente con esa palabra pero su comportamiento dejo mucho que desear, sino fuera por tus amigos quien sabe hasta cuándo te hubiéramos visto de nuevo- 

-Lo se. ¿Ya les he dicho gracias chico?-

-Como una docena de veces Marco-

-Pero si quieres dar más agradecimientos, mejor invítanos algo de comer-

-Es verdad, ¿Tienes hambre hijo?-

-En realidad mucha mamá- Marco no había comido nada desde que la reina Butterfy lo fue a buscar.

Mientras los señores Diaz preparaban rápidamente algo de comer afuera alguien observaba. No era la cosa más sofisticada y ciertamente no era lo más sabio, bien hubiera sido mejor optar utilizar otro método de espionaje más seguro como enviar alguna cámara, pero no, en un acto muy impropio de él había decidido ir en persona a investigar qué era lo que pasaba y a plena luz de día.

Tal vez se le había pegado algo de estupidez al tratar tanto tiempo con ese patético de Ludo, era una idea horrorosa para pensar.

Ya luego analizaría eso, al menos no había sido una pérdida de tiempo.

Se había enterado que la emperatriz de las hadas tenia cierto afecto a los amigos de Marco Diaz, tanto como hacerles el favor de ir a buscar a su amigo y plantarle cara a la reina Butterfly, que dichosa reina no aguantaba escuchar la verdad tanto como para alterarla, y que Marco estaba de regreso en su casa con su familia, sano y salvo.

Aunque lo negara en su interior se aliviaba por eso, y solo tal vez si se encontró solo un poco preocupado por saber que el humano había sido cautivo por la monarca de Mewni.

*+*+*

Desde muy pequeña a Star se le facilito hacer lo que ella quisiera, aunque muchas veces la llegaba a meter en problema enojando a sus padres y llegaba a crear uno que otro desastre. Pero siendo sinceros jamás se preocupó mucho por ello. 

Tener un título de princesa te salvaba de muchos problemas, la mayoría de las cosas que hacia no consideraba que fueran malas, y muchas de sus travesuras terminaban con un severo sermón de sus padres, una que otra amenaza de enviarla al colegio Santa Olga, y una mirada de desaprobación de su madre, nada a lo que no estuviera acostumbrada.

Descuidada, impulsiva, irrazonable, imprudente, etc. Eran adjetivos que sus padres y varios nobles de la corte de Mewni la llegaron a calificar, pero eso jamás la dejo desanimar.

Pero ahora tenía una desagradable e incómoda sensación en su pecho, una que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, no recordaba que la hubiera sentido con esta intensidad tampoco, y la única forma en la que podía etiquetarlo era como la preocupación del “¿Qué es lo que pensarán de mí?”

Y no era por sus padres, ni siquiera por aquellos estirados de la corte, o los humildes súbditos de su pueblo, sino por aquella amable y simpática familia que la acogió en la tierra, los señores Díaz. 

Apenas estaba procesando que había arruinado una de sus mejores amistades en su vida con Marco, y ahora sin haber hecho nada los señores Díaz seguramente ahora no estarían muy contentos por lo que su madre hiso. Quizás incluso ya podía imaginar que odiaban a su familia.

¿Por qué pasaba esto? ¡¿Por qué?!

Eran los peores días de su vida.

No tenía idea de que podía hacer para arreglar todo esto. No podía simplemente girar una barita y arreglar mágicamente todo… ¿o sí?... no, no realmente, hay cosas que aunque tengas magia no podías arreglar.

Además no se sabía ningún hechizó capaz de lograr ese objetivo. Con su suerte acabaría arruinándolo todo aún más.

En estos momentos realmente extrañaba los consejos de Marco o a Ponyhead tratando de animarla.

Y quería saber exactamente que estuvo pasando cuando estuvo en su cuarto pero no estaba del suficiente humor para preguntarle o ver a la cara a su madre. De todos los lugares, de todos los métodos, tuvo que meter a Marco a un calabozo, y bueno, ese lugar no era muy divertido o cómodo o higiénico, no creía que el castaño hubiera estado muy feliz de estar ahí.

Si, seguro los señores no estarían muy felices por ello.

Las cosas que iban yendo de mal en peor iban aumentando.

Y lo que le esperaba en un futuro tampoco lo tomaría muy bien.

*+*+*

Habían pasado un par de días ya cuando Marco regreso de Mewni, después de sufrir prácticamente dos secuestros en menos de una semana Angie y Rafael Díaz estaban en modo padres sobre protectores. Ahora sumado a dejarlo a la secundario o a sus clases de karate personalmente ahora lo llamaban en cada receso, hora del almuerzo y en la hora de la salida para saber dónde exactamente estaban.

Marco amaba a sus padres y comprendía por que hacían todo aquello, pero ya le parecía un poco exagerado que le llamaran tan seguido. Incluso para el que era el chico seguridad de toda la escuela, pero luego también pensaba que más vale prevenir que lamentar. 

Pero eso no era lo malo en esos días, las personas seguían preguntando por Star. 

Star desde que llego a la escuela fue muy llamativa, alegre y hasta estrafalaria. No era odiosa como otras chicas y su rareza no era repelente, por lo que volverse popular en su salón y parte de la secundaria no fue difícil.

Solo escuchar su nombre lo hacía ponerse serio, callado, casi de mal humor.

Y quizás podría optar por contar todo lo que ella hiso, lo que realmente era capaz de hacer por sus “amigos” como él, para que supieran lo tan buena amiga podía ser Butterfly, pero no era esa clase de persona.

No valía la pena.

Así que cada vez que preguntaban les decía una y otra vez que había regresado a su hogar por ciertos asuntos, y si preguntaban cuando iba a volver simplemente decía un “no lo sé”.

Parecían tan lejanos aquellos días en que se la pasaba riendo o tratando de explicarle a Star como funcionaban las cosas en la tierra. Estaba enojado con ella, aun lo estaba, al igual que decepcionado y dolorido, y lo que lo ponía a veces de mal humor cuando se ponía a pensar en ella es que sabía que cierta parte de él la extrañaba.

Ahora que el suceso se había enfriado un poco se la paso pensado mucho y se volvió consiente de esa pequeña parte que le extrañaba.

A la amiga ingenua sobre mucho temas, a la chica aun casi niña en algunos aspectos que podía ser femenina y tan ruda como un motociclista sin perder sus sonrisas, a la que le trajo emoción a su vida junto a varios dolores de cabeza.

No es tan sencillo olvidar a un amigo, aun cuando este te haya hecho daño o traicionado.

Las cosas pudieran haber sido diferentes con tan solo una decisión.

Pero el pasado no puede cambiarse, además era muy consiente lo peligroso que podía ser con meterse con el tiempo como para desear ir al pasado para cambiar las cosas.

¿Qué hacer de ahora en adelante? Por el momento seguir con su vida, agradecer por estar vivo, y aprender a vivir con una amiga menos.

Y mientras Marco Díaz procesaba las revelaciones que vienen con la madurez, otra persona se empezaba a preocupar por su propio comportamiento.

Podía decirse así mismo que esto era solo un paso más de recolección de información, pero sabía que ya Marco Díaz no podía ofrecerle más información necesaria para sus planes, lo cual en términos prácticos lo que estaba haciendo era una pérdida de tiempo.

El chico ya estaba bien, parecía sano, la interacción con su entorno parecía normal. La princesa Butterfly ya no estaba a su lado y la reina no volvió aparecer para sacarle más información, y aun así escondido se encontraba observándolo a lo lejos.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Algo de relajación para Marco. (ya tanto secuestro no es bonito)   
> Un dia con la abuela, que es tiene unas cuantas palabras sabias que decir

~8~

Cuando el fin de semana llego los señores Díaz decidieron que era necesario que debían despejarse un poco y relajarse, con tantas emociones fuertes en tan pocos días anhelar algo cotidiano y monótono seria refrescante, tal vez hacer algo normal y en familia como visitar a la querida abuela Díaz ayudaría en eso, así que llegando el fin de semana se subieron al auto y condujeron hacia la casa de la abuela.

La madre de Rafael vivía en la misma ciudad pero algo lejos de la casa de los Díaz, prácticamente al otro extremo de la ciudad. Era una bonita casa de un estilo muy parecido al de su hijo y nuera, con la diferencia que su patio estaba lleno de plantas selváticas de diferentes tipos, casi parecía un mini bosque o selva, y tenía un bonito color de azul en las paredes.

-¡Abuela!- cuando el carro se detuvo inmediatamente el menor de los Díaz bajo corriendo hacia la entrada de la casa donde una anciana algo bajita esperaba.

-Pero mira cómo has crecido mi Marquitos-

Marco amaba a su abuela, el gran abrazo que compartían lo demostraba. 

María del Rosario Pérez Gutiérrez de Díaz, o Abuela, Doña o Nana Mari, era una mujer mayor de aspecto pequeño, sus anteriormente cabellos castaños en su juventud eran plateados como luz de luna y su piel lisa y joven había sufrido los estragos del tiempo. Aun así para sus hijos y nietos era una mujer muy bella por dentro y por fuera. 

Nana Mari era madre de Rafael y de sus otros dos hermanos de este que no vivían en esta ciudad, la casa en la que vivía era la misma en la que había vivido con su marido y criado a sus hijos, aunque ahora vivía sola cuidaba con esmero su casa procurando tener cada recuerdo y decoración impecables, y siendo una mujer que había vivido muchos años, tenía la casa llena de estos recuerdos y decoración.

Afuera se podían ver colgadas en algunas paredes algunas figuras de cerámica o madera que iban desde representación en mascaras del sol y la luna, hasta una pequeña iglesia de madera que un par de veces había servido de nido para pájaros ya que estaba hueca por dentro.

Una vez entrando en la casa, donde aún se podía percibir el aroma de las plantas del exterior y algunas que se encontraban en masetas en el interior, pequeños helechos y flores, se podían ver gran cantidad de cuadros colgados en las paredes, retratos familiares que incluían una foto de bodas de Nana Mari y su difunto esposo, retratos de sus hijos cuando eran bebes, fotos de reuniones familiares, de viajes y fiestas, paredes llenas de recuerdos. Marco ya sabía de donde habían sacado sus padres la idea de dedicar una de las paredes de la sala para todos esos chicos que se habían quedado en su casa.

-Me alegra tanto tenerlos de visita. Has crecido mucho mi niño, ya estas más alto- decía Nana Mari agarrándole las mejillas a su nieto querido, como cada abuela admiraba el crecimiento y elogiaba a su manera el aspecto de su nietecillo –pasen, pasen, acabo de preparar algo de limonada- 

-Es un gusto verla de nuevo Doña Mari-

-Igualmente Angi. Y Rafael, se ven un poco cansados, ¿acaso han regresado de uno de sus viajes?-

Era increíble la intuición que tienen algunas madres sin siquiera comunicarle las cosas con palabras.

-Algo por el estilo mamá. Digamos que últimamente hemos tenido muchas emociones fuerte- Rafael no le iba a contar a su madre de todas las locuras que habían vivido esos últimos días, menos que su nieto había sido secuestrado un par de veces, que habían viajado a otras dimensiones y ese tipo de cosas, no quería asustarla.

-Los jóvenes y sus emociones fuertes, yo no comprendo estas modas de ahora. En mis tiempos bastaba pasar el tiempo en casa y jugando con los vecinos- 

-Jajajaja esa diversión nunca pasa de moda mamá-

En realidad, con gusto regresaran a esa rutinaria diversión para descansar de las sorpresas por un tiempo.

-¿Y cuéntenme? ¿Cómo han estado? Hace tiempo que no hablamos en persona-

La familia se miró entre ellos tratando de ver quien se animaba a hablar primero o a ver quién se le ocurría que decir, en el camino en carro acordaron no decirle a Nana Díaz cosas que pudieran alterar sus nervios como secuestros, seres de otras dimensiones, reinas con serios problemas de sentido común.

-Eh… tenemos nuevos cachorros en la casa- fue Marco quien se le ocurrió hablar de eso.

-¡Cachorros! ¡Adoro a los perritos! Recuerdo cuando mis niños tenían su propio cachorro, era tan buen perro-

-Oh sí, me acuerdo mucho de Pancho, era un genial perro. Era como un hermano más en la familia-

-Hablando de mascotas. ¿Cómo están las suyas Doña Díaz?-

-En el jardín, hace tan buen clima hoy que seguro están tomando una siesta tomando el sol-

*+*+*

Ruinas, menos que ruinas, había quedado absolutamente nada.

El castillo, uno imponente y sombrío ahora era solo polvo y cenizas. 

-¡Maldita seas Star Butterfly!- grito tan fuerte como pudo pateando el suelo, pero como mala era su suerte al final golpeo una de las pocas piedras que quedaban del castillo -¡Auch!-

Agarro su pie lastimado y se puso a saltar en el otro por el dolor, no falto mucho para que en un par de segundos perdiera el equilibrio y callera de bruces al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

En un berrinche digno del peor niño malcriado hiso pataletas y gritos rodando por los restos de su castillo. Lo había perdido todo, su castillo, sus secuaces, la máquina de malteadas y sodas, esas cosas habían costado mucho, y había perdido la oportunidad de recuperar la varita de Butterfly.

La había tenido tan pero tan cerca, para que en un segundo había terminado devorado por el hombre pollo. Había sido una de las sensaciones más asquerosas y viscosas de su vida, incluso haber sobrevivido a eso era como volver a nacer, ya que en un giro irónico el mismo monstruo que lo comió lo “expulso”, por decirlo de una manera más amable, en un huevo. Ahora ya no estaba tan seguro que el hombre pollo fuera realmente “hombre” o un “pollo” en verdad, tal vez ¿gallina?

Cuando termino cansado por el berrinche se quedó mirando el cielo.

No había ninguna estrella aquella noche para ver.

Ludo se había tardado en comprender en que se había quedado completamente solo. Se había quedado sin nada.

Y por este hecho, el odio infantil y la ambición egoísta que tenía en su interior creció, maduro por así decirlo. Tenia una meta en claro, recuperaría todo y mas de lo que habia perdido aquel dia, y se vengaría de esa princesilla y tendría su varita, y tambien haría pagar a esa lagartija sobre alimentada que le habia apuñalado por la espalda.

*+*+*

Marco Díaz no estaba en su casa, en realidad tampoco sus padres se encontraban en la casa.

La casa estaba vacía, con excepción de esas bestias peludas. Una pequeña jauría de cachorros caninos con obviamente ningún entrenamiento para defender una casa de intrusos extraños, prueba de ello era la facilidad en la que podía caminar por la casa sin que estos le gruñeran o hicieran otra cosa que ladrar un par de veces, lanzar rayos láser por sus ojos sin control, y al minuto jugar entre ellos distrayéndose del reciente intruso.

Si esas bestias peludas recibieran un buen entrenamiento serian una excelente defensa para cualquier hogar. Era uno de los tantos puntos débiles que habían hecho tan fácil llevarse a Marco la última vez.

En retrospectiva los humanos en esta región vivían muy confiados, con poca seguridad en sus casas, sin el temor que un extraño se metiera a su casa y se llevara algo o alguien, al parecer en esta región se vivían tiempos pacíficos. O al menos casi todo el tiempo.

No era lo mismo ver la casa desde una pantalla o desde afuera que estar dentro de esta.

No era muy grande pero tampoco muy pequeña, tenía varias decoraciones hechas a mano y fotos, docenas de ellas de diferentes chicos y otras de la familia colgadas en las paredes. Subiendo las escaleras como una línea del tiempo se encontraban varias fotos de la familia, la boda de los señores Díaz, fotos de ellos en diferentes lugares, un bebé, pequeño humano de grandes ojos brillantes sostenido por dos padres amorosos, un bebé que crecía poco a poco en las imágenes frente a sus ojos, un niño que iba a la escuela, crecía, hasta ser un joven con la mescla de los rasgos de sus progenitores.

Una familia, un hogar que se sentía seguro, parecía una eternidad desde que él tuvo algo parecido.

Termino de subir las escaleras hasta donde un pasillo mostraba dos puertas. Una llevaba a la habitación de la princesa de Mewni, otra era la habitación de Marco Díaz.

+*+*+

Nana Díaz no tenía gatos gordos y consentidos, ni perritos chihuahua o de alguna otra raza que ladrara histéricamente al cartero, aunque no porque no le gustara ninguna de esas mascotas, sino que para ella ya tenía unas muy especiales para ella.

Nana Díaz tenía iguanas, y no unas pequeñas que podrían confundirse con lagartijas, sino unas grandes que fácilmente podrían asustar al cartero sin necesidad de ladrar.

Esas iguanas eran enormes, a Marco siempre le parecieron como pequeños dinosaurios vivientes que paseaban libremente en la selva que era el patio trasero de su abuela.

Eran creaturas un poco exóticas, algunos vecino aun temían estar cerca del jardín de Nana Díaz porque temían encontrarse con son singulares mascotas, algunos niños que vivían cerca hacían correr el rumor que la abuela Díaz era una especie de bruja de la selva, por eso tenía esas plantas tan extrañas en su jardín y tenía a esas creaturas extrañas como mascotas. En lo personal a la abuela le parecía cómica la imaginación de esos niños.

Para Marco las mascotas de su abuela no le parecían extrañas, ya que había crecido conociéndolas. Eran agradables aunque su aspecto podía parecer un poco intimidante para algunos, eran reptiles de piel escamosa, con crestas en sus espaldas como un peinado mohicano, tenían garras pequeñas que le servían para trepar árboles, también una cola que parecía ser la mitad de su cuerpo y la arrastraban al caminar.

Ahora la familia Díaz estaba en el jardín disfrutando la sombra de los árboles y la compañía de las mascotas de Nana Díaz.

Los señores Díaz estaban sentados en una hamaca colgada entre dos grandes palmeras, mientras que Marco y su abuela estaban sentados en unas sillas en el jardín.

En esos momentos Marco estaba observando comer a una de las iguanas, era la hembra, Yuyu se llamaba, comía sus pedazos de tomate, era descuidada y sucia, y la cara de la iguana estaba sucia embarrada de jugo de tomate. Pero por alguna razón, esta iguana comiendo le recordaba a cierto otro reptil un poco más elegante a la hora de comer. 

-¿Qué tienes Marco?-

-¿Eh? Nada Nana, estoy bien-

-No le mientas a tu abuela, ya te eh dicho que a los niños mentirosos se los come el coco-

-Jajaja ya soy muy grande para creer en el coco Nana- ahora lo suficientemente grande para saber que existían otro tipo de monstruos, algunos más aterradores que otros –pero tienes razón, yo… me siento un poco deprimido-

-Cuéntale a tu Nana-

Habían pasado muchas cosas, y sabía que no podía decirle todo. Pero al menos podía pedirle consejo.

-Pues, hace unos días una chica me decepciono mucho-

-Oh mi niño, ¿Quién fue? ¿Qué hiso?-

-Una chica nueva de intercambio, nos llevábamos bien. Creí que era mi amiga de verdad, pero cuando necesite su ayuda me decepciono-

Uno de los valores de los que estaba orgullosa Nana Díaz de haber enseñado a sus hijos y nietos era el de la lealtad, lealtad a tu familia, a tus amigos, a tus convicciones, a uno mismo. Si mostrabas ese tipo de lealtad a la gente que te rodeaba esta podía ser recíproca, pero algunas veces esta llegaba a gente ingrata.

-Hay mi niño, a veces esperamos mucho de las personas que creemos conocer-

-Lo sé- él había creído que contaría con Star para lo que fuera, que lo rescataría, pero no fue así.

-Pero no te desanimes por eso hijo, es en esta clase de situaciones cuando sabes quienes son tus amigos de verdad. Son aquellos que no solo están contigo en las buenas, también en las malas, y vendrán cuando los necesites-

Con ese comentario recordó a Alfonzo y Ferguson, ellos estuvieron ahí cuando lo necesito, el tenia verdaderos amigos, tenía que recordar aquello.

-Además, que alguien no muestre ser un verdadero amigo, eso no quiere decir que tu no lo seas. Tal vez esta chica necesita saber lo que es un verdadero amigo para saber ser uno-

-Yo realmente fui su amigo Nana-

-No digo que no lo fueras, solo tú sabes lo que hiciste. Pero si esta tan triste por esto, quiere decir que te importaba, si así lo deseas, puedes recuperar esa relación-

-No lo sé-

Si así lo deseaba. ¿Deseaba tener algo que ver con Star Butterfly ahora? 

-Ya el tiempo lo dirá hijo. Ahora pásame otro pedazo de tomate, ahí viene Pepe, ya sabes que luego se quiere robar la comida de Yuyu-

Efectivamente entre las plantas llegaba una iguana más grande que la que tenían enfrente, por sus características se notaba que era un macho. Pepe era la pareja de Yuyu, Yuyu había llegado primero a la vida de Nana como regalo de una prima y como uno de sus hijos pensó que la iguana probablemente se la pasaba muy sola no teniendo otro animal como ella decidió regalarle otra a su madre, la sorpresa les llego cuando se enteraron que Pepita, ahora Pepe, era macho cuando una docena de pequeñas iguanas aparecieron paseando por el jardín después de unos meses de que el par de iguanas vivieran juntas. Resulta que Pepe embarazo a Yuyu, y esta había colocado los huevos en uno de los rincones escondidos en el jardín.

A estas iguanas las regalaron a otras personas o a veterinarias, y aun había veces en que aparecía una iguana nueva en el jardín de vez en cuando si no vigilaban al par de amantes.

-Este par me recuerdan a alguien-

-¿A quién te recuerdan mis preciosos?-

-A un sujeto que conocí otro día, algo así como un chico malo. Me… molesto, pero luego supe que no tenía nada contra mí, solo tenía sus propios problemas-

-Mis preciosos no son chicos malos, excepto aquella vez que Pepe mordió a tu prima por que no dejaba de jalarle la cola-

-Jajajaja desde ese día les tiene algo de fobia-

-Eso le pasa por ser tan traviesa. ¿En que se parece ese chico a mis preciosos?-

En muchas, muchas cosas, probablemente pertenecían a la misma especie de reptiles, pero no le iba a decir eso a su abuelo.

-Mmmm quizás sus ojos… su mirada, es algo seria o aburrida-

-Entonces tiene ojos bonitos como mi Yuyu y Pepe-

-Yo no usaría esas palabras-

-Tal vez puedas volverte su amigo, como dice el dicho, una puerta se cierra y una ventana se abra. Tal vez perdiste una amiga, pero si te lo propones puedes ganar otro amigo-

Eso le había sorprendido de arte de su abuela. ¿Él amigo de Toffee?

-Ehhh… quizás- esa no había sido una mentira, pero tampoco una verdad.

No había terminando odiando a Tofffee aun después de todo lo que hiso, pero aun así no creía que llegarían a ser amigos, ni siquiera sabía si volvería a verlo en su vida, lo dudaba mucho. Después de todo ya le había sacado el provecho que le quería sacar, y después lo de la reina Moon no quería saber nada en mucho tiempo de seres de otras dimensiones o viajes interdimencionales.

Por ahora disfrutaría con su día con su querida Nana.


	9. 9

~9~

Gracias a la visita a Nana Díaz la familia se sentía mejor, se la habían pasado muy bien charlando, comiendo, alimentando a las iguanas y viendo una de las películas de comedia mexicana que tanto le gustaban a la abuela. 

Hablar con su Nana había sido de ayuda para Marco, se sentía bien hablar con alguien sobre lo que le había pasado pero con un punto de vista diferente. Lo había dejado con que pensar también.

Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, pero con las palabras de su abuela sentía que las cosas estaban más claras. 

Como llegaron ya muy tarde a su casa inmediatamente se metió a su cuarto y se preparó para dormir, los cachorros lo siguieron a todo momento esperando a que su dueño les brindara un par de caricias mientras hacia su rutina de lavarse los dientes, la cara y ponerse el piyama para acostarse, momento en que todos los cachorros sin excepción saltaron a la cama y se acostaron sobre y alrededor de Marco como una manta viviente de cachorros.

Era una forma muy cómoda de dormir en realidad.

Dedica un último pensamiento a Star y Toffee antes de caer dormido, de Star pensó que en algún futuro dejaría de estar decepcionado y enojada con ella, pero eso no quería decir que la perdonara, ¿algún día lo haría? Solo el tiempo lo diría. Y Toffee… Toffee realmente tenia ojos parecidos a las iguanas de su abuela, ¿se llevaría bien con ellas si las llegara a conocer?

*+*+*

No había encontrado mucho en la morada donde vivió la princesa Butterfly en la Tierra, su habitación ostentosa era un desorden de ropa, armas, muebles, algunos artefactos mágicos e invocaciones al azar. Para ser alguien de la realeza su desorden igualaba a un establo lleno de cabras cerdo. En realidad esos animales eran más ordenados en comparación de la princesa.

Y lo que se veía al entrar por su puerta era apenas la punta del iceberg de aquel deplorable desorden. Bajo la cama, en los cajones, bajo la alfombra, pero lo peor era el armario, había tantas cosas amontonadas que algunas llegaban a parecer pequeñas montañas, al parecer había un hechizo especial de expansión que hacia esta habitación mucho más grande de lo que parecía afuera. ¿Cómo era que alguien podría encontrar algo con este desastre? Solo con magia, seguramente la princesa ni se molestaba en buscar algunas cosas y las invocaba inmediatamente de su barita acumulando ya de por si aún más su colección de cosas diversas.

Aparte de aprender que la princesa tenía una tendencia de acumuladora compulsiva de cosas absurdas, como cabello, revistas, invocaciones y trucos de su varita, no pudo sacar mucho provecho de lo que encontró. Había encontrado una especie de diario, pero la escritura era como el de un niño de cinco años.

“Mamá tiene cabeza de popo”

“Golpear a monstruos es divertido”

“Ponnyhead es mi mejor amiga”

Y otras cosas por el estilo escritas en papel.

No había encontrado algo provechoso en esa habitación.

El libro de hechizos de la familia real no se encuentra en ninguna parte, seguramente la princesa o su familia se lo llevaron con ellos de regreso a Mewni, había pensado que pudiera tener la oportunidad de apoderarse de él si es que la princesa lo había llegado a olvidar en la residencia humana y así tener más secretos que la varita tenia y él no sabía.

Aprovechar que la vivienda estaba vacía no había dado resultados, hasta que recordó que había otra habitación en el pasillo, y conociendo el desorden y descuido de la princesa que dejaba todo donde sea, aun había una posibilidad que hubiera dejado algo en la habitación del otro adolecente que residía en la casa de los Díaz.

Cruzando el pasillo miro la puerta y la abrió, ya había cometido allanamiento de morada, ver una habitación más de la casa no cambiaría nada.

Comparado con la habitación de la princesa el cuarto de Marco Díaz era mucho más ordenado, aunque pequeño en tamaño y con menos cosas se sentía mucho más habitable y acogedor que el cuarto de la princesa de Mewni. 

No era impecable, tenía unas pequeñas cosas fuera de lugar como la cinta del cinturón de karate en la silla enfrente del escritorio, algunos libros abiertos sobre este mismo, un par de zapatos gastados al lado de la cama, unos cuantos posters pegados en las paredes, pero en general para la habitación de un adolecente era un cuarto muy bien ordenado.

Debería tener más cuidado en no causar desorden en este cuarto a la hora de buscar alguna cosa, el humano podría notar si alguien ha estado en la habitación si siente que algo está fuera de lugar.

Estantes con libros, adornos y comics, cuidadosamente ordenados. Cajones con ropa perfectamente doblada. Un armario prácticamente lleno de sudaderas rojas y alguna que otra camisa formal o un par de trajes, había un traje con lentejuelas de tela negra, no era ningún tipo de esmoquin o traje formal a que Toffee estaba acostumbrado a ver, este era un traje de mariachi a medida de Marco Díaz. 

Era bastante peculiar, se llegó a preguntar cómo se vería el humano con esa vestimenta.

Aparto la idea del humano vestido de manera diferente y regreso a su presente, se supone que estaba buscando algo que pudiera servirle en contra de la monarquía de Mewni, y aunque poco probable la princesa pudo hacer dejado algo de utilidad en esta casa o en su defecto en la habitación de su ex amigo.

Tratar de ser cuidadoso con su revisión, incluso revisa debajo de la cama encontrando solamente encontró un balón de fútbol socker, un poco viejo y desgastado junto algunas revistas viejas.

Aparte de encontrar un par de adornos de cabello del estilo que utilizaba la princesa no encontró algo en la habitación del joven Díaz que fuera de utilidad a sus planes, solo había aprendido que a Marco Díaz le gustaba el color rojo y las sudaderas, era un chico ordenado, tenía una colección de libros de psicología para principiantes en una de las estanterías, y había un aroma agradable impregnado en el ambiente, que bien había sido poco tiempo cuando se quedó en su escondite en el pantano después de su plan fallido, podía decir sin lugar dudas que era algo característico de Marco Díaz.

Era un aroma agradable.

No era asquerosamente dulce con una combinación de polvo y mugre de la habitación de la princesa Butterfly, a pesar la habitación de un adolecente estaba limpio por lo que el aroma característico del humano que habitaba en ella predominaba, era una combinación como un fresco roció de la mañana y los aromas de un bosque al amanecer.

Ya debía salir de aquí, no había encontrado nada y seguramente no encontraría nada.

Mientras recorría el mismo recorrido por el pasillo del segundo piso y las escaleras viendo esas fotos y siendo perseguido por esas pequeñas bestias que ladraban sin parar se dijo que no había nada en esa casa que pudiera sacar de provecho, ni de Marco tampoco, debía enfocar sus energías en nuevas estrategias.

Marco solo era un humano común y corriente, y que seguiría viviendo su vida normal y pacifica con su familia.

Se merecía su paz después de ser involucrado sin el quererlo en todo este conflicto.

Salió de la casa dejando a los cachorros adentro, aunque eran muchos seguramente Marco o su familia notarían si alguna de sus preciadas mascotas faltaría.

Era cuidadoso, no había gente por la calle paseando a esta hora, ya se encontraba listo para hacer algún portal y partir cuando…

-Uhh ¿pero que tenemos aquí?- una voz suave sonó a sus espaldas y Toffee se maldijo interiormente por su descuido, últimamente había estado actuando demasiado torpe para su persona.

Cuando volteo no se encontró a ninguna figura de la ley de este mundo, policías o alguna clase de adulto, sino una adolecente con un gorro verde y un suéter azul. Podría intimidar a la chica, convencer que no dijera nada, podía ser muy convincente, o ignorarla simplemente.

-¿Eres uno de esos monstruos que pelean con Marco y Star? O ¿simplemente otro que le gusta entrar a la casa de la gente interesante?- dijo la chica moviendo entre sus dedos un llavero con un adorno del monstruo del pantano y lo que parecía ser el diente de un tiburón, en dicho llavero había varias llaves chocando y tintineando entre ellas.

Al parecer no era el único que había decidido hacer allanamiento de morada ese día.

-Soy Hanna, lindo traje por cierto- se presentó como si fuera cosa de todos los días que un hombre lagarto se paseara por el vecindario, y quizás lo era al menos solo en el jardín de los Díaz cuando Ludo decidía hacer sus ataques imprudentes y mal planificados para hacerse con la barita. 

*+*+*

Sin castillo y hogar tubo que valerse por sí solo en la intemperie por primera vez en su vida, y sus métodos más que mediocres parecían que lo harían morir más pronto por sus descuidos que por la propia naturaleza que lo rodeaba, y eso que ni siquiera se encontraba en una de las zonas más peligrosas de Mewni.

De un árbol seco arranco un par de ramas y trato de hacer una fogata, simplemente arrojo las ramas en un montón y espero a que hiciera fuego como en su chimenea que se encontraba en su castillo, ex castillo. 

Obviamente no ocurrió nada, y aun así se quedó esperando a que el fuego apareciera.

-Tontas ramas, ¿no pueden hacer fuego? ¡Tontas ramas defectuosas!- 

Tenía frio, tenía hambre, sus ropas eran harapos y ahora no tenía ningún secuaz que lo atendiera.

Desde el punto de vista de un tercero Ludo tuvo sus oportunidades para vivir cómodamente en su castillo que heredó de su familia junto algo de dinero, tener su propia banda criminal, quizás no una fuerza realmente amenazadora como para llegar a gobernar a Mewni, pero si para intimidar a algunos y hacer algunos negocios ilícitos, pero todas esas oportunidades fueron desperdiciadas, por su comportamiento infantil, por sus patéticos planes, por tener una mente tan pequeña que no podía ver cuando alguien lo estaba manipulando frente a sus narices.

Arto le lanzo rocas al montículo de ramitas rompiéndolas y haciendo que astillas llegaran a saltar en su person quellandolo a golpear. 

-¡Auch! ¡Maldita seas Star Butterfly!- grito a los cielos que parecieron contestar con un rugido mucho más potente que el suyo.

La tormenta azotó golpeándolo con un viento frio y agua helada acompañada por el rugir de las nubes con sus truenos y relámpagos. 

Empapo el pequeño cuerpo de Ludo al instante y entre temblores maldijo nuevamente su suerte a la que creía la fuente de todas ellas. Aun si tuviera que lanzarle rocas con sus propias manos haría pagar a la princesa Butterfly y a todos quienes le traicionaron.

Trato de hacer un pequeño refugio con los escombros de su hogar pero solo logro que rocas le cayeran encima. Ya se encargaría de hacer sufrir diez veces peor a todos los demás, si es que lograba salir de debajo de la roca antes de comer kilos de lodo.

*+*+*

El castillo de los reyes de Mewni era el más alto y glorioso de todos, más arriba de los del ducado, de los marqueses y demás nobles, más arriba de las nubes que en ese momento se encontraban grises y rugían como bestias salvajes. Por lo que los reyes y reinas no tendrían que preocuparse de que su esplendorosa vista de sus innumerables vitrales seria empañados por opacas nubes o gotas de lluvia.

Tampoco tendrían que preocuparse por la vista del pueblo lleno de lodo y los campesinos luchando para meter a sus animales en los establos o lidiando con docenas de goteras que los terminaban empapando a ellos y sus pocas pertenencias dentro de sus hogares.

La vida en el castillo era buena, la vida en el castillo era cómoda, era privilegiada y era… aburrida y solitaria.

Sus padres no habían comentado nada de regresar a la Tierra o no, estaban más preocupados para saber quién era Toffee y proceder con la evidente amenaza que era, después de la tristeza y chock llega el enojo. Star quería tener a esa lagartija sobre alimentada y golpearlo mucho más fuerte que cualquier otro monstruo con el que se hubiera enfrentado, de hecho era muy diferente a los monstruos que alguna vez había enfrentado.

Era malo, era astuto y por su culpa Marco y él ya no eran amigos.

La mayoría de los monstruos eran malos, ella ya lo sabía, pero Toffee era un nuevo nivel de maldad. Los otros monstruos eran músculos, brabucones, poco seso, algunos eran más difícil derribar que otros, pero ninguno le había tocado ser tan calculador y frio como para secuestrar a alguien que apreciaba o no querer hacerse de la varita de su familia, Ludo era patético, pero tenía a sus secuaces que los coordinaba muy mal, pero con ese lagarto los secuaces que había derrotado docenas de veces se volvieron realmente un peligro potencial.

Quizás era tiempo de involucrarse en la búsqueda de este malhechor al igual que sus padres, o hacerlo su propia investigación.


	10. Encuentros

~10~

“A veces los encuentros menos esperados son justo lo que uno necesita. Te dan cierta claridad y ayuda que uno no hubiera encontrado por cuenta propia, o simplemente te brindan la suerte que te hace falta.”

Fue a la escuela con más ánimo que los días anteriores, en la clase de Miss Skullnick la lección seguía con el usual ritmo de explicaciones de la materia y quejas por parte de la maestra de cosas como sus antiguos novios o que no se distrajeran en clase porque esto vendría en el examen. 

El día transcurrió normal, o lo tan normal para una escuela de adolecentes antes de la llegada de una chica con varita mágica; populares, deportistas, nerds y frikis entre otros tipos de pubertos podían poner en debate el concepto de normal entre todos.

Ejemplo de ello era Hanna. 

Hanna tiene fama de ser chica rara, particular en el mejor de los casos, y algo acosadora en el peor. No era mala chica, aunque era conocido que entre sus costumbres se inclinaba el allanamiento de morada a casa de sus compañeros y amigos de escuela (solo quienes consideraba lo suficiente interesantes, como Marco), así como tener basto conocimiento de las cosas más extrañas y peculiares que en el mundo existían, desde conocer los parásitos más extraños y escalofriantes que pudiera tener la mala suerte de contagiarse el ser humano (gusanos que crecían bajo la piel, chinches y pulgas, cosas asquerosas que prefería elegir exponer en las clases de biología y ciencia y que hacían temblar y sentir nauseas tanto a sus compañeros como profesores), hasta conocer la mayoría de las leyendas del mundo que hablaban de monstruos o creaturas raras encontradas a lo largo de la historia de la humanidad (a la hora de pijamadas o salidas con sus amigos o familiares gracias a ese material tenia las mejores historias de terror que se podían contar y poner a todos con la piel erizada).

Marco la conocía desde la primaria si su memoria no le fallaba, y desde pequeña era “singular”. Aunque para el moreno ese tipo de personas podían ser problemáticas, no quería decir que le desagradara la chica, aunque si le daban opción evitaría los problemas que esta traería (como explicar a un profesor por que usaba su casillero como un habitad para su tarántula mascota como ocurrió hace un año, o que los supuestos tatuajes en su brazo eran de gena y no reales de tinta permanente lo cual fue hace medio año, de hecho se decía que por eso usaba suéter en la escuela porque aun tenía mucho de esos tatuajes temporales en los brazos). 

De hecho incluso había veces que se preocupaba por ella, como el hecho que se metiera a su casa u otras casas ajenas, en su mayoría ya gente que la conocía ya no le importaba esa manía suya, pero si un policía la atrapaba practicando su inusual hobby o alguien levantaba una denuncia podría terminar en la cárcel, o Dios no quiera, si se metía a la casa de alguien realmente más loco y realmente peligroso, esta podría estar en peligro y resultar herida, esos eran sus pensamientos, y por eso cada vez que tenía oportunidad trataba de decirle que dejara de hacer eso cuando la veía con sus llaves que de alguna forma le había quitado.

Dejando en claro que su compañera de clase era más que peculiar, y a veces perturbadora, hoy tenía un peculiar interés en fijar su mirada en Marco, y esto él lo noto. Normalmente significaba problemas, o que había encontrado algo de interés, pero desde que Star se fue a su reino no creía que tenía algo de interés para ella en esos momentos.

Quizás quería mostrarle una de sus extrañas cosas y quería ver su reacción, era lo que normalmente hacía para divertirse como una clase de broma. Esperaba que no fuera otro frasco con una rana de dos cabezas en liquido como la última vez, no tenía idea de donde rayos sacaba esas cosas (aparte de algo perturbador le avergonzaba recordar el momento en que dio un grito demasiado agudo, en su defensa en ese entonces sufría horribles cambios de tono de voz, no es que aun hubiera dejado esa etapa, seguía creciendo, estaba en plena adolescencia a fin de cuentas, al menos su voz era más grave ahora, pero en ese entonces incluso alguien que lo escucho llego a preguntar “¿Asustaste a otra niña Hanna?”).

Ignorando en la clase la mirada de su compañera de clase el tiempo paso y la campana del almuerzo sonó, por un momento olvido que ella le había estado observando y fue con sus amigos a comer, este día su madre se había lucido preparando unos deliciosos burritos con frijoles caseros con la receta de nana Díaz (legendarios dirían los de su familia y que incluso según la leyenda una compañía de comida le llego a pedir venderle la receta), también lleno un termo con agua de tamarindo e incluso le había puesto de postre unos dulces de leche que les había dado su abuela al final de su visita, incluso si Hanna llegaba con una cabra con cinco cabezas esta no le arruinaría el apetito con esta buena comida.

-¿Esos son burritos o tacos?- Ferguson pregunto al ver el almuerzo de su amigo. 

-Burritos-

-Aww lastima, los tacos de tu mamá son muy buenos- comento el pelirrojo, era sabido que el chico amaba los tacos.

-Lo sé-

-¿Y cuándo crees que prepare de nuevo esas delicias?-

-No sé- el latino alzó los hombros, no es como si hubiera un calendario de comidas como en la casa de Ferguson para saber que se comería cada día de la semana o mes, por ejemplo los martes de tacos y los miércoles de las sobras de martes de tacos –puedo preguntarle luego-

-Genial, cuando los haga resérvame un gran plato de ellos-

-Hola chicos- es la suave voz que llega a sus espaldas que los hace sobresaltar un poco en sus asientos, Alfonzo incluso exhala un gritito aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.

Con pasos tan silenciosos como los de un gato Hanna había llegado hacia su mesa, es otra característica de ella, podía ser tan silenciosa que no te darías cuenta que había llegado a tu lado hasta que ella hubiera hecho un sonido o tacado tu hombro para llamar tu atención, era otra broma característica de ella tomar por sorpresa de esa manera a sus amigos, compañeros de clase y conocidos. Algunos bromeaban diciendo que tenía habilidades ninja, otros que podría ser una espía cuando fuera grande.

A veces Marco pensaba que con esa singular habilidad le provocaría un susto a alguien que le provocaría un infarto, esperaba que él no fuera esa persona.

-Hanna- saludaron los chicos una vez recuperándose de la sorpresa por no decir del susto.

-¿Quieren ver algo realmente sorprendente?- pregunto con ese brillo en sus ojos cuando algo le emocionaba, y lo que significaba que incomodaría o asustaría a sus compañeros.

-Seeee… no lo creo- fue Ferguson quien respondió, le agradaba Hanna, pero la última vez que le enseño algo “sorprendente” a la hora del almuerzo se le había logrado revolver el estómago y para un chico como Ferguson que se jactaba de tener un estomago fuerte era un logro.

-Oh vamos, solo es algo como… esto- en un rápido movimiento la chica metio su mano en el bolsillo de su suéter y saco algo que puso inmediatamente enfrente de la cara de los muchachos, en realidad prácticamente en la cara de Marco.

Por instinto los chicos se inclinaron un poco hacia atrás temiendo que fuera un bicho extraño o una cosa asquerosa, para ser una chica Hanna no se intimidaba al tocar cosas como babosas, insectos peludos o con muchas patas, a veces ambas cosas, o incluso el cráneo de un conejo una vez, según ella lo había encontrado una vez que estaba paseando por las zonas verdes y no tan verdes que rodeaban la ciudad.

Pero no era un insecto, o una cosa viva, o incluso una cosa aparentemente asquerosa lo que Hanna tenía en manos, en realidad era una… ¿piedra?

Cuando vieron que no había riesgo o amenaza de que la cosa les saltara en las caras se acercaron para ver mejor.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Eso parece una piedra, pero es algo traslucida… ¿un cuarzo?- Alfonzo movió sus lentes en un tick que hacia cuando estaba tratando de enfocar mejor su vista.

-Miren mejor de cerca- dijo Hanna moviendo un par de sus dedos que sostenían el objeto para que la luz del sol de mediodía lo iluminara mejor.

-Hay algo dentro-

-Una… ¡¿Lagartija?!- Marco se inclinó más de cerca no creyendo lo que veía.

-Muy bien Marco, excelente vista-

-¿Cómo rayos metes una lagartija a una piedra?- Ferguson también se inclinó viendo ya la silueta del animal dentro de la piedra.

-Por qué no es una piedra como tal, es ámbar ¿no es así?- Pregunto Alfonzo fascinado con lo que tenía enfrente.

-Bingo. Esto literalmente es un fósil de resina de un árbol-

-¿Resi qué?- 

-Piensa que es como el jarabe de maple endurecido, pero este tiene cientos de años- proporciono Marco no apartando la mirada de la piedra de ámbar. Ya conocía estas cosas, pero jamás había visto una con insectos u otra cosa en persona, a su madre le habían regalado una pulsera con estas piedras, sus tonos cálidos siempre le resultaron atrayente.

-Uhhh ¿Y se puede comer?- pregunto el pelirrojo inmediatamente relacionando la explicación con el sabor dulce del jarabe que le ponía a sus hot cakes.

-Eso sería como comer una piedra Fer- advirtió Alfonzo lanzando una mirada desaprobatoria a su amigo.

-No sería la primera vez-

-Aunque sería muy divertido ver tratar a Fergus comerse una piedra, no te puede permitir que te tragues uno de mis tesoros- sabiamente Hanna aparto un poco más la piedra de ámbar del chico pelirrojo, este podía seguir primero sus impulsos ignorando a las advertencias sus amigos especialmente cuando se trataba de comida o chicas, no se diga cuando se involucraba ambas cosas.

-No sabía que podían quedar atrapadas cosas más grandes que insectos en esas cosas, la lagartija parece estar muy completa- el chico de lentes observo con ojo clínico cada detalle que podía percibir en ese pedazo de ámbar, no era completamente transparente pero podía distinguirse perfectamente las características del animal.

-Como dije, uno de mis tesoros. No es tan común que queden atrapados adentro de estas cosas. Es más fácil que insectos u hojas queden fosilizados dentro de ellas- Explica Hanna con cierto orgullo en su tono.

-Entonces ¿no es como un caramelo?- pregunto para asegurarse el pelirrojo.

-No- respondieron todos a su alrededor, aunque a más de uno el color le recordaba a una de esos dulces, como a Marco que también inevitablemente pensó en un par de ojos que tenían cierta tonalidad similar, no ayudaba que hubiera un reptil dentro del ámbar a despejar ese pensamiento.

¿Le habrían puesto ese nombre por qué sus ojos parecían caramelos?

-Muy bonito, ¿verdad Marco?- pregunto Hanna girando un poco la piedra para que se viera un diferente ángulo de la lagartija en su interior.

-Sí, no creo que usaría la palabra bonito para describirlo, es más bien interesante, llamativo. ¿Cómo la conseguiste?... Espera, mejor no quiero saberlo- a veces las historias de los objetos que llegaba a traer y mostrar Hanna podían ser mucho más perturbadoras que los mismo objetos por tan simples que fueran, como la vez que trajo lo que parecía el colmillo de un animal y dijo que lo había conseguido en el suelo de una arena de lucha libre clandestina de un tipo que había recibido un buen izquierdaso.

-La historia de este hallazgo no es tan asombrosa como mis otros tesoros, en realidad la compre en una venta de garaje cerca de mi casa. Aunque la razón de la venta si trajo una historia interesante, el señor que vivía en la casa era alguien ya muy mayor que trabajo como geólogo y entomólogo, por eso que tenía una gran colección de rocas e insectos las cuales estaban vendiendo en esa venta de cochera, y la razón de esto fue por la muerte del mismo dueño. Al parecer era un hombre solitario y solo se dieron cuenta que había fallecido cuando los vecinos se quejaron de un olor nauseabundo que venía de la casa, llamaron a la policía y entonces lo que encontraron…-

-¡Basta! No necesitamos saber más detalles- Marco interrumpió antes de que fuera más específica con la historia que estaba contando, y Hanna realmente podía ser muy gráfica en sus relatos cuando quería. 

Quizás que hubiera traído a la escuela una cabra de cinco cabezas hubiera sido menos perturbador que la historia de su vecino fallecido.

Una historia mórbida y con detalles asquerosos, algo que por desgracia le gustaba contar a Hanna mucho, arruinaría el apetito de cualquiera.

-Aww pero estaba llegando a la mejor parte- la morena sonrió sabiendo que estaba causando el efecto deseado de incomodidad en sus oyentes. 

-Mejor… cuéntanos que más comprantes en esa venta de cochera-

-Pues había otras cosas fantásticas aparte de su enorme colección de piedras, como su colección de insectos o un mapache disecado- y así como había parecido tan emocionada de contar la historia de su vecino fallecido y el encuentro de su cadáver Hanna empezó a contar las cosas tan extrañas y únicas que había en la venta.

*+*+*

Después de una severa auto reprimenda mental, Toffee se dio cuenta que contrario a las expectativas iniciales haber sido descubierto por alguien en su tarea de buscar información en la casa de los Díaz no había resultado tan desastroso. 

Los peores escenarios que se formaron en su mente fue que aunque la probabilidad era baja que la misma princesa Butterfly o sus padres, o incluso alguno de sus sirvientes lo hubieran descubierto creando una confrontación en la cual no hubiera estado completamente preparado, a su vez que la princesa terminara nuevamente al lado de la familia Díaz, cosa que aunque en cierta forma la tendría más expuesta en la Tierra creando más oportunidades, creía que lo mejor era que dejara de involucrarse con la familia que le acogió en esa dimensión y arrastrarlos en sus problemas y/o caprichos; otra opción sería que la misma persona que lo encontró, aunque no una amenaza real en sí, le informara a los Díaz de su allanamiento de morada, ya sabía que por obvias razones ya era un villano ante sus ojos pero no quería que lo consideraran algo de tan poca clase como un simple ladrón de casas o algo por el estilo.

Él era otra clase de villano.

Pero la chica, la joven adolecente de nombre Hanna, no parecía tener un interés en delatarlo o estar asustada por tener un hombre lagarto de dos metros delante de sus ojos, y por lo que sabía de las personas que vivían en la Tierra el comportamiento normal sería una reacción por lo menos de asombro o aversiva sobre este tipo de cosas, en cambio Hanna parecía muy feliz por tenerlo enfrente de sus ojos.

Podía jurar que incluso le brillaban los ojos de la emoción.

-En las historias que contaba Star en la escuela nunca menciono a un hombre lagarto en traje- reflexiono en voz alta la morena. 

Como era de esperarse de la princesa con aires de guerrera presumiría sus hazañas con los que quisieran escucharle vanagloriándose de sus victorias aun cuando fueran contra los patéticos secuaces que eran los subordinados de Ludo, o más bien estos bajo su liderazgo. 

Al parecer la joven humana había puesto especial atención en los detalles de la descripción de los oponentes de la princesa, aunque dudaba que sus relatos fueran muy prolíficos con esa mentalidad tan infantil y un vocabulario deficiente, prueba de ello era el diario que había leído.

En esta clase de momentos era solo cuestión de tomar decisiones rápidas, podía quedarse y tratar de deshacerse de este percance, pero no era el tipo de persona que hacia sacrificios innecesarios, además que pensando bien que supiera o no el joven Diaz que había ido a su casa no afectaba tan gravemente sus planes, ¿no?

Solo quizás su reputación y la imagen que tendría de él.

Pero ya había cientos de seres que pensaban cosas horribles de su persona, que un simple humano se sumara a sus filas no le afectaba. Ahora lo que debía hacer era abrir un portal, marcharse y ahora si definitivamente descartar a la casa de Marco Diaz como alguna fuente de información valiosa.

Dejaría este desafortunado desliz atrás.

Pero la chica logra ver a través de su rostro inexpresivo para darse cuenta de sus intenciones de marcharse por lo que suelta un comentario que no esperaba.

-Espera, solo quiero preguntar unas cosas. No le diré nada a nadie-

Hanna podía ser extraña, y a la vez tener la suerte de encontrarse cosas aún más extrañas, pero eso no quería decir que no ponía de su esfuerzo para saber de ellas o comprenderlas. Quizás era su ansia de conocimiento y la manera de conseguirlo lo más problemático en ella.

El internet podía tener mucha información y era de fácil acceso, pero muchas de esa información podía ser falsa, prefería los viejos métodos para saciar su curiosidad, investigar en persona o de libros que podía tener entre sus manos. 

Su cuarto tenía toda una pared dedicada a sus investigaciones y un librero repleto de temas como criptozoologia, misticismo, magia, astrología, entre otros.

Ha, ¿pero cuando volvería tener la oportunidad de tener a una creatura como esta cara a cara? Bueno, desde la llegada de Star Butterfly esas probabilidades se habían aumentado considerablemente con cada día que esta había estado en la Tierra sin lugar a dudas.

-No tengo ninguna razón para responder tus dudas- fue la tajante respuesta de Toffee dando por terminado este encuentro, o eso creyó él. 

Pero con esa negativa solo había dado a entender a Hanna que ella le debía de dar un motivo por lo cual quedarse y saciar su curiosidad.

Hanna no era tonta, quizás un poco ensimismada en las cosas que le gustaban dando poca importancia a lo demás, pero ella podía ser una chica tan inteligente y racional para solucionar problemas especialmente cuando estos tenían que ver con las cosas que le interesaban. Y en este momento este hombre lagarto era de su interés, o más bien la información que este podría darle.

La mayoría de creaturas que venían a la Tierra este semestre o eran estudiantes de intercambio, (si, Hanna en su mente no pensaba en Star como un “humano” y lo más cercano a “persona” había sido “creatura”, según ella las creaturas también podían llegar a ser racionales y hablar si su inteligencia les alcanzaba, y podían ser mucho más agradables que algunos humanos) o monstruos que buscaban la barita que siempre portaba la barita la princesa de Mewni, o eso era lo que había salido de la propia boca de Star.

Y como era obvio que este hombre lagarto no era ninguna princesa o cosa que se le parezca, entraba en la segunda categoría.

No tenía la barita, pero en su raciocinio tenía algo casi igual de valioso.

INFORMACIÓN

-Solo tengo curiosidad con todo eso de viajes dimensionales, monstruos, la magia. Y como te vez como todo un hombre de negocios, ¿Por qué no hacemos un trato?- 

Toffee alzo una ceja por la notable persistencia de esta humana, no creía que pudiera tener cualquier cosa que le interesara.

-Información por información, ¿Qué te parece?-

Eso… si llego a llamar su atención levemente.

*+*+*

Al sonar de la chicharra de final de clases Marco se dirigió a su casillero a dejar algunos de sus libros que no ocuparía y otros que necesitaba para hacer la tarea, era una de las grandes ventajas que veía en la secundaria en comparación de la primaria, ya no tenía que cargar una tonelada de libros en su mochila y con el casillero podía guardar varias cosas aparte de sus libros necesarios para la escuela.

No planea nada especial para el día de hoy, jugar con los cachorros, comer con sus padres, tal vez poner una de sus películas favoritas de karate para ver después de hacer la tarea.

Una monótona rutina sin princesas con baritas mágicas o monstruos que buscaban pelea, solo lo que un chico de su edad estaba acostumbrado hacer.

Cuando termina de cargar su mochila con las cosas que necesita cierta la puerta del casillero para encontrar a Hanna recargada al otro lado.

-Hola Marco- 

-Hanna- 

Marco se siente un poco orgulloso porque esta vez no se sorprendió (asusto, aunque él no usa esa palabra) por una de las apariciones sorpresas de su compañera. Aunque esa sonrisa que traía no le tranquilizaba, era difícil saber que era lo que estaba pensando la chica a veces o que es lo que se traía entre manos, quizás porque los dos eran tan diferentes.

-Hey, tengo algo para ti-

Esas palabras ponen en alerta a Marco inmediatamente, esto podría ser una de las bromas de Hanna o realmente quiere darle algo, pero en bromas a veces Hanna se pasa demasiado, en vez de dar la típica lata de mani de broma llena de serpientes de resorte de juguete ella pondría una serpiente de verdad, o si tenía la intención de dar algo podría ser un animal disecado.

-No gracias Hanna, sea lo que sea que…-

Pero Hanna no acepta protestas y saca su mano de su chaqueta para ponerla en frente de la cara del joven Diaz, y el chico que ella no le daría un puñetazo aunque el movimiento lo parecía pero teme por lo que contenga en su mano por lo que cierra los ojos instintivamente tratando de evitar ver la cosa que le quiere entregar la chica.

A veces no sabe si el comportamiento de su compañera es una clase de coquetería pesada o una forma de ponerlo incómodo y nervioso por diversión de ella, supone que es más lo segundo que lo primero.

-Hey abre los ojos, esta cosa no muerde- 

Y porque tiene que abrir los ojos tarde o temprano, no porque confié mucho en que lo que dijo Hanna, mira por fin que es lo que tiene delante de la cara.

-¿Eh? ¿Tu piedra de ámbar?-

De todas las cosas que hubiera esperado de Hanna esta era la más inesperada, pero la chica es un manojo de sorpresas.

-Admítelo, te llamo mucho la atención- 

-Pero es tuya, parecías muy emocionada hablando de ella en el almuerzo-

-Sí, pero tengo más de estas además con arañas e insectos raros-

-Err- aún no está seguro de aceptar este presente o no. A veces Hanna puede ser pesada, extraña así como presentar estos extraños casos de desinterés, pero no sabe la causa de este en particular.

-Las lagartijas son de buena suerte, y chico, tú la necesitas más que yo-

-Espera ¿Qué?-

-Ferguson me conto de tu última aventura, ya decía yo que si Marco Díaz faltaba un día de clases sin avisar a los profesores era una de las señales del apocalipsis o de una catástrofe o quizás estabas en riesgo de vida o muerte, hubiera sido interesante si fuera la primera en vez de a segunda-

No sabe si sentirse irritado porque Ferguson le contó a Hanna sobre su incidente casi mortal, pero conociendo a su amigo y la persuasión de Hanna que entre sus varios dones y extrañezas sabía cómo y con que convencer a alguien para que le brindara información, o sorprendido por que muy a forma de Hanna al parecer se mostró un poco preocupada por él. 

-Con que buena suerte ¿he?- extiende su mano y deja que la piedra caiga en su mano. No le caería mal tener un amuleto o dos al alcance en estos días. –Gracias-

-No hay de qué. Y si vez que te falta tu cuaderno de matemáticas digamos que lo tomo como pago-

Marco mira nuevamente a su casillero, así que no había olvidado su cuaderno en su casa como había supuesto en un principio.

-Solo tomare algunos apuntes, prometo que lo regresare lo más intacto posible-

-¡Hanna!- 

Pero la chica ya se había ido a hacer lo que sea que haga en sus tardes no tan típicas de adolecente normal y con una muy vaga promesa de que vera su cuaderno de matemáticas en un futuro no muy cercano y posiblemente no tan intacto como le gustaría. Así como tiene habilidades en meterse en casas ajenas la adolecente también las tiene para abrir cosas como casilleros o cerraduras, no debería de extrañarse por parte de ella su invasión a su privacidad.

Suspira y mira la piedra con la lagartija adentro, si le había llamado la atención pero no sabía que hacer ahora con esta cosa. ¿Transformarlo en llavero o pisa papeles?

-A ver qué tanta buena suerte puede traer esto- guarda su nueva adquisición en el bolsillo de su sudadera pensando que algo de buena suerte le caería bien.


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saludos y felices fiestas, espero que se la hayan pasado bien en estas fiestas. En mi casa tuvimos como siempre cena navideña con la familia que vive en la ciudad y con algunos familiares que vinieron para vacaciones, hubo mucha comida, y recalentado yumi.

~11~

-¡RAYO NARVAL!- explosiones y gritos de la princesa se escuchaban en el campo de entrenamiento de los caballeros, la joven había estado ahí desde muy temprano y no había parado de lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra a los diferentes blancos que tenía enfrente.

Los caballeros que ahí entrenaban decidieron dejarla sola, los más veteranos conocían y apreciaban a Star Butterfly por alguna vez haber sido sus guardianes personales (niñeras, aunque no preferían que los llamaran por ese término) cuando está aún era del tamaño de una pequeña cabra cerdo, sabían que era una princesa muy alegre y entusiasta que aprendía rápidamente las mejores formas de luchar contra sus enemigos gracias a ellos, pero sabían también lo hiperactiva y desastrosa que podía ser algunas veces, ahora con una varita su potencial digamos… podía ser impredecible.

Aunque los caballeros y soldados novatos tenían curiosidad de ver usar a la actual portadora de la varita mágica real, los veteranos les sugirieron que si no querían salir volando por una explosión se mantuvieran alejados de la práctica de la princesa. 

El único que se quedó a vigilar y cuidar no solo de la princesa sino también de que esta no terminara destruyendo no solo los blancos sino también las armas y demás equipos que utilizaban los caballeros para entrenar, fue el más antiguo de todos y con quien más veces se había quedado como guardia personal de la princesa cuando esta era una niña, el caballero Cole.

-Otro blanco- exigió la princesa esperando a que el hombre ya con barba gris y cicatrices de guerra en la cara pusiera un poste de madera pesada con una muy caricaturesca cara pintada por la princesa de lo que según ella era un monstruo de ojos amarillos y fríos.

Si Star hubiera sido más fuerte, si hubiera tenido más experiencia, si sus hechizos fueran más potentes, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Era lo que se repetía una y otra vez mientras realizaba este entrenamiento.

De las pocas veces en que reflexionaba sobre sus fallas estaba poniendo mucho esfuerzo en remediar las que concernían en sus ataques, su fuerza y magia, pero estaba olvidando las que de verdad importaban.

Su carácter, su inmadurez, esa sed de venganza que en el futuro no le traería nada bueno.

Cole miraba con admiración la dedicación que ponía su ex pupila, para guerreros como ellos era de suma importancia mantenerse en forma y siempre buscar la forma de mejorar y hacerse más fuertes, aunque le preocupaba que estos esfuerzos fueran guiados por una furia que aunque justificada (en su opinión) fuera a segarle a la hora de la batalla. 

No era el único como imaginaba quien miraba con cierta admiración los entrenamientos de la joven princesa.

Desde una de las ventanas del castillo la reina observaba a su hija, satisfecha que por fin estuviera dedicando su tiempo en practicar de manera más controlada y responsable sus hechizos sin causar tanto caos a su alrededor, como en el primer día que causo incendios en todo el reino y llego a intimidar a los monstruos cercanos a su reino hasta ponerles los nervios de punta.

Ella era partidaria de la idea de mantener a raya a esas creaturas, algo de intimidación recordándoles su lugar estaba bien, pero si se excedía estos en lugar de mantenerse pasivos hasta cierto punto se alzarían contra ellos por la constante opresión como en las anteriores guerras. 

Había sido generaciones de prueba y error para llegar a esa conclusión logrando de esa manera mantener a los monstruos a raya creando años de paz para Mewni (según el criterio de las monarcas del reino), ser estrictos y hasta intimidantes con ellos recordándoles quien mandaba en esas tierras, pero sin crear suficiente fricción como para que estos explotaran contra ellos, no siendo suaves con su trato con ellos porque esa era otra manera de hacerles entender que tenían alguna clase de oportunidad contra ellos.

Esa era la manera “correcta” de gobernar.

Star era una chica de lento aprendizaje, en opinión de su madre, por no decir inmadura y terca al querer hacer las cosas a su modo y no como generaciones anteriores habían enseñado una a la otra, pero al parecer uno de los objetivos de que madurara en su carácter estudiando y entrenando lejos de su hogar había sido logrado, al menos hasta cierto punto, y gracias a eventos realmente traumantes para ella, pero el precio lo valía.

La misma reina tuvo que enfrentar sus propias dificultades y pruebas para madurar para ser la monarca que era hoy en día, era parte de crecer.

*+*+*

Hacer tratos con una adolecente terrana no era lo más peligroso o sensato que se había propuesto hacer para cumplir sus objetivos, o es lo que pensó cuando al final convencido por la oferta de la joven llamada Hanna acepto hacer intercambio de información con ella por él conocimiento del libro de hechizos de la familia Butterfly.

Sabía que en alguna parte debía haber información valiosa de los conocimientos mágicos de aquella varita, pero tener la oportunidad así de fácil de acceder a ellos aunque sea por parte de terceros era algo que no podía desaprovechar, aunque aún tenía sus reservas como para esperar que estos conocimientos fueran realmente exactos.

Y a pesar que ambas partes estaban más que entusiastas para cumplir y recibir parte de su trato, una calle transitada no era lugar para ello. Toffee no quería testigos de su visita en la Tierra, y Hanna dijo que tenía casas por visitar y cosas por hacer ese día, pero al día siguiente podían estar en su casa sin inconvenientes.

Accediendo a esto se encontró en el día acordado en la tarde sentado en un sofá en una sala pequeña, hogareña y con varios adornos de diversos tipos, entre pequeños cráneos de roedores sobre la repisa de la chimenea fotos de madre e hija a lo largo de los años. En el florero de margaritas recién cortadas un pez azul brillante (pez beta o guerrero) nadando entre los tallos. El sofá aunque cómodo tenia parches muy particulares en respaldo y reposabrazos, un par de calaveras, un trisquelion, otro más con forma de ojos. 

Al parecer Hanna vivía con su madre y participaba muy activamente en la elección de decoración de la casa por lo que podía ver. No en la mejor de las armonías o el mejor de los estilos cabe mencionar.

Hanna llego con un par de vasos grandes de limonada y se sentó entre de él en un sofá individual que obviamente la chica había tomado como propio si contabas la cantidad de parches más numerosos y llamativos en este así como el cojín redondo y con bordado de telaraña que había en este.

-Así que comencemos, ¿quieres empezar tu o yo primero?-

-Sé que accedí a venir aquí, y no me retracto de mi decisión. Pero hubiera pensado que te sentirías un poco reticente al brindarme esta información debido a tu relación con Star Butterfly-

-¿Star y yo que? Es solo otra compañera de escuela, interesante pero no tanto. Sin varita o sus particularidades alienígenas es solo una chica hiperactiva que al parecer toma triple ración de azúcar todos los días. Es buena para causar alboroto y destrozar cosas pero no sabe usar lo que tiene a la mano con todo su potencial- 

Con eso dicho Toffee no debía de preocuparse por alguna cosa como arrepentimiento por parte de ella o lealtad hacia la princesa Butterfly, aunque lo último dicho por esta era verdad. Star tenía un artefacto sumamente poderoso en sus manos y con las habilidades de la chica era como ver un amateur con todas las herramientas para crear una hermosa pintura y que al final solo pintara corazones y caras sonrientes en el lienzo. 

Por eso en teoría era un blanco fácil, pero también algo impredecible.

-Aunque Marco es historia diferente, me cae bien y siempre es divertido fastidiarlo un poco. Hace las caras más graciosas- 

Esto lo puso en alerta, así que la chica en cuestión no tendría lealtad por Butterfly pero como ella misma había dicho Marco Diaz era otra cosa, y si realmente parecía tener los medios para saber qué es lo que había dentro del libro de hechizos de los Butterfly seguramente ya sabría lo que él le había hecho a su amigo, ¿o Marco era algo más para ella que eso? 

Genial, posiblemente estaba frente una enamorada muy furiosa por haberle hecho daño al objeto de sus afectos. Aunque la joven en cuestión apenas era una adolecente reconocía que la furia de una mujer en ese aspecto no tenía comparación.

Podía ser una trampa a fin de cuentas y había caído ante ella por la esperanza de conseguir algo tan valioso como información.

-Y es buen amigo, aun con las personas que lo exasperan demasiado. Solo hay que ver a Ferguson siendo uno de sus mejores amigos jjajajaja Aunque Marco es raro a su manera. Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de Marco, o tal vez también podría intercambiar información de él si quieres-

-Solo me interesa lo que puedas saber del libro de hechizos, Marco Diaz es irrelevante-

-Si tú lo dices, cuando lo mencione te viste algo interesado-

-…- Toffee permaneció callado, Hanna era una joven que en un principio parecía muy despreocupada, rayando en lo descuidada, pero al parecer era mucho más de lo que se dejaba ver, entre estas cosas demasiado observadora, ni el mismo se dio cuenta que hubiera hecho algún gesto para indicar algún cambio de ánimo cuando empezó a hablar de Marco Diaz.

-Bueno empecemos, comencemos con preguntas y respuestas, tú preguntas, yo trato de responder y viceversa-

-Por el momento me parece lo más adecuado-

-Fantástico, comencemos-

*+*+*

Aunque trataba de hacer su tarea inevitablemente su mente persistía ese día en regresar a pensar en Mewni, lo que le paso, y de las cosas que se enteró en el proceso.

Aparte de la traición de Star, reflexionó sobre el comportamiento de su madre la reina Moon al decirle lo que sabía y él de Toffee que realmente podía haberlo dejado morir aplastado pero no lo hiso era cosas que rondaban su mente.

Toffee era un villano, sus acciones hablaban por él, secuestro, extorción, amenazas eran algunas de las cosas que había visto que era capaz de hacer solo por haber sido testigo de estos hechos, quien sabe que otras fechorías habría hecho a lo largo de su vida, y era una muy larga vida si se ponía a pensar en el detalle que estuvo vivo cuando los primeros mewmanos llegaron a Mewni. 

Una larga vida, demasiados años, demasiadas reinas, demasiados planes, todo por una venganza… justicia. 

Sabía que muchos de los monstruos eran malos, Ludo y sus secuaces por ejemplo, pero incluso el creía que algunas personas merecían segundas oportunidades, incluso monstruos, trato de ayudar a Pinzas de langosta cuando se le presento la oportunidad, pero algunas personas no pueden cambiar, son felices tal como son o tienen miedo de hacerlo.

Al final Pinzas de langosta era feliz estando en el bando de Ludo, porque era lo que conocía, era donde creía pertenecer, tampoco ayudo a que Star le hubiera ayudado a regresar al lado de Ludo, ahora que lo pensaba debió de haberse dado cuenta desde ese entonces lo egoísta que podía ser Star.

Ella pudiera haber argumentado que lo había hecho por el bien de todos, Pinzas era feliz siendo un villano, un secuas más de Ludo, tal vez tenía razón, pero ahora que lo pensaba sus motivaciones en el fondo eran más egoístas, quizás no creía que un monstruo no podía cambiar, no era necesario perder su tiempo en mejorarlo cuando era simplemente un… villano.

O quizás no soportaba que alguien más recibiera más atención que ella.

Después de todo era una princesa.

Amaba recibir atención en clases de sus compañeros, no podía procesar las miradas de odio y desdén de Brittney Wong y de su escuadrón de animadoras, y él pensaba que era por lo ingenua que era, pero también podría ser que la razón era que jamás había recibido esa clase de mirada de otras personas, quizás de monstruos sí, pero quien en su sano juicio se atrevería a mirar de esa manera a la realeza y más cuando esta podía vaporizarte con un rayo mágico; incluso en su propia casa se sentía realmente feliz por recibir la cálidas atenciones de sus padres, hasta que se puso paranoica y llego a pensar cosas extrañas del bueno de Charlie Booth, ¿acaso habría algo que ver con que se hubiera tan pronto de casa en su visita?

Quizás eso último era una exageración y el dolor y la rabia en vez de quitar los brillos a sus recuerdos y ver las cosas como eran de verdad también los estaban distorsionando.

Pero de algo estaba seguro, Star no era tan buena amiga como él había creído.

Su lápiz se soltó de su mano y rodo por su escritorio pero no cayó al suelo, se había detenido por cierta piedrita nueva que adornaba su escritorio.

El regalo de Hanna por el momento había quedado como pisapapeles por el momento en su escritorio y zona de trabajo, aunque extraño al final no le había desagradado el regalo, se la había pasado todo el camino de regreso a casa jugando con este en su bolsillo memorizando con el tacto la forma y textura del ámbar. 

Quizás Toffee era como aquel lagarto atrapado dentro del ámbar, un reptil solitario congelado en un momento en el tiempo. 

Uno no muy bueno. 

Hacer girar su vida por solo y solo una razón no era saludable, eso ya no era en realidad vida.

¿Qué era lo que sería capaz de hacer para cumplir su venganza? Su plan había fallado, la varita no había sido destruida y los Butterfly seguían gobernando Mewni.

¿Mewni sería el verdadero nombre de ese mundo o era uno que los conquistadores impusieron a fuerza como lo hicieron los europeos cuando llegaron a las americas? 

Colonos o conquistadores, casi siempre cuando una civilización avanzada llegaba con una menos desarrollada se sentía con el derecho de imponerle sus normas y creencias, había excepciones, pero con eso también llegaban enfrentamientos con gran violencia. 

Él lo sabía por las clases de historia, un conocimiento que aunque trágico era necesario comunicar para tratar que las generaciones futuras no cometieran los mismos errores. ¿Moon le había enseñado a Star de su historia? Muy probablemente no si su comportamiento cuando le conto lo que sabía fue tan casi desesperado, como si mantenerlo cerrado haría que la verdad igualmente se mantendría guardada con él.

Pero la verdad siempre encuentra una manera de ser contada. 

Como la lagartija en ese ámbar, era evidencia que en algún momento, cientos de años quizás, existió un árbol y que en él se posó una lagartija, tal vez en persona jamás vería ese árbol que muy probablemente ya estaría muerto y vuelto a la tierra o era otro fósil en esa venta de cochera, o que jamás vería a esa lagartija escalando por su tronco, pero ahí estaba la evidencia que en un momento, cientos de años atrás, existió un árbol y que por su tronco escalo una lagartija.

Tal vez la gente de Mewni no sabía con exactitud su historia, cosa grave, pero alguien sabia la verdad, y esta encontraría a alguien para ser escuchada, eso le había pasado a él después de todo.

Como los mismos seres humanos, los mewmanos no estaban exentos de maldad. Había personas buenas y malas. Lo mismo para los monstruos.

Y alguien bueno podía volverse malo y viceversa.

*+*+*

Después de incontables horas, de docenas de blancos destruidos y otros objetos más explotando, Star Butterfly no estaba satisfecha.

Pero estaba agotada y aun con su determinación y varita mágica ella necesitaba descansar aunque sea un poco.

-Su alteza, aquí un poco de agua y comida, no es mucho pero espero que le satisfaga aunque sea un poco- Cole le extendió a la princesa una jarra con agua y un modesto bocado de pan de maíz, la joven lo acepto y procedió a comer con la delicadeza de todo un guerrero y no el de una noble princesa.

-Gracias, lo necesitaba- logro decir Star entre bocado y bocado repartiendo varias migajas en sus mejillas y ropa.

El aspecto descuidado y escaso de modales de la futura gobernante de Mewni podía traer algo de disgusto para personas de la corte si la vieran en esos momentos, después de una soberana era un ejemplo y representaba todo lo que era bueno en su reino, nobleza y poder, pero para Cole le alegraba que la joven aun tuviera la suficiente confianza para demostrar quién era en verdad y aun no esconderse en la noble mascara llena de políticas de la realeza, ¿Cuántos años pasarían hasta que eso ocurriera y fuera solo una sombra de la niña que estaba viendo ahora mismo?

Esperaba que ese momento aun fuera muy pero muy lejano.

-Mucho mejor, ¿Cuántos blancos quedan ahora Cole?-

-Ninguno más princesa, los destruyo uno tras otro hasta acabar con todos ellos y luego los de practica de caballeros, además de un par de cubetas y parte de la bodega de armas de practica-

-Uhh sí, eso último fue cuando me resbale al pronunciar un hechizo. Upsy-

-Está bien, es comprensible el tropiezo, no habíamos limpiado tan bien los suelos antes de su imprevista visita el día de hoy-

Oh que tan bueno y comprensible era el caballero Cole, casi le recordaba tanto como era Marco cuando sentía que había cometido un error o hecho algo realmente mal. Solo que Cole no era Marco, era más un maestro, un mentor, y como tal no tardaría en apuntarle sus fallas.

-Pero si esto hubiera sido un campo de batalla real no solo hubiera acabado con todos sus enemigos sino también por el tropiezo pudo haber herido a alguno de sus tropas-

-Sí, lo sé. Lo siento, solo quiero mejorar lo más rápido posible, pero creo que este método no es tan rápido-

-Incluso con la magia no creo que uno pueda mejorar sin practicar su majestad-

-Mff- Star resoplo y trago en ultimo trozo de su pan de maíz y volvió a pensar en formas de hacerse más fuerte, entrenamientos diarios, ejercicios, todo era necesario pero en esos momentos no quería perder tanto tiempo en ellos.

-¡Él libro de hechizos!- grito de repente la rubia sorprendiendo a su acompañante.

-¿Disculpe su alteza?- Cole no creyo escuchar bien, la princesa habia dicho ¿libro?

Era sabido que la joven princesa no era fanática de estudiar o gastar su tiempo con su cabeza metida en algún libro, incluso recordaba una ocacion que cuando niña dijo que cuando fuera reina mandaria a quemar cada libro aburrido de todo el reino para no tener que ver uno de nuevo. 

-Luego nos vemos Cole, tengo que ir a buscar algo- dicho esto Star se levantó y se fue corriendo adentro del castillo pensando ir directamente a su cuarto donde el libro de hechizos se encontraba. Sus hechizos aun no eran tan poderosos, pero seguramente en el libro encontraría nuevos que las anteriores reinas habían inventado, ¡incluso Glossarick podía ayudarle!

¿Por qué no había pensado en esto antes?

+*+*+

-Me rehusó a responder esa clase de pregunta, es desagradable y de muy mal gusto-

-Oh vamos, es solo biología básica. Si eres un hombre lagarto, ¿esa parte es más lagarto o de hombre?-

El intercambio de información había comenzado muy bien, ahora sabía que en el libro habitaba una especie de genio y servía como guía para las portadoras de la barita y futuras reinas, con esta nueva información tenía un par de ideas nuevas para posibles estrategias; también sabía que el libro contenía los conocimientos de todas las generaciones anteriores de monarcas a lo largo de la historia de las Butterfly, algo sumamente poderoso como peligroso. Los hechizos y la magia que explicaba dicho libro no solo abarcaba los de defensa o ataque, existían capítulos de magia blanca como también negra, no le extrañaba, tantos años y monarcas diferentes habrían explorado diferentes aspectos de la magia.

Él había cumplido parte de su trato y respondido todas las preguntas de Hanna de la manera más clara posible, de hecho el interrogatorio por parte de la joven eran preguntas muy bien formuladas y que buscaban la mayor información posible como un buen investigador, cultura, especies de monstruos, adaptabilidad, etc. hasta que las preguntas se volvieron mucho más invasivas. Especialmente con su biología.

La chica era demasiado curiosa para su propio bien.

-Tu curiosidad… científica, es demasiado indiscreta por decirlo de alguna forma-

Algunas personas no aguantaban esa clase de preguntas aunque ni siquiera la había hecho por morbo o mala intención, en realidad si tenía curiosidad en ese aspecto que tan semejante podía ser a un reptil o a un humanoide, quizás algo intermedio.

A veces Hanna no se detenía dos veces a pensar que sus cuestiones o acciones podían ser algo ofensivas para algunas personas. 

Esta había resultado ser una productiva tarde, pero muy larga y agotadora también.

+*+*+

Algo de aire fresco siempre es bueno para despejar la mente, había logrado terminar sus deberes de la escuela aun y con tantos pensamientos rondando por su cabeza los cuales aún no le dejaban tranquilo.

En estos momentos llevaba de paseo a los cachorros laser, una de las cosas buenas que había hecho Star por accidente era haberlos creado.

Eran revoltosos y juguetones como cualquier cachorro, pero su particularidad de que lanzaran rayos por los ojos tenía un nuevo conjunto de dificultades para criarlos y cuidarlos, no eran rayos láser mortales al menos, pero si eran muy irritantes cuando te golpeaban en el cuerpo o la piel, y aunque ya no lanzaban tantos rayos como en el primer día que fueron creados, los seguían lanzando sin control cada vez que se emocionaban demasiado lo cual pasaba muy a menudo para cualquier cachorro o como cuando los sacaba a pasear.

A pesar de ser creaturas hechas por Star ella realmente no se responsabilizó por ellos más que para jugar con ellos de vez en cuando, así que eran sus padres y él quienes se encargaban de darles de comer, bañarlos y mantenerlos limpios y sacarlos a pasear, en realidad los cachorros eran muy apegados a él ya que se responsabilizaba de varias de esas tareas además de tratar de educarlos y pasearlos a menudo para que hicieran ejercicio.

Siendo unas creaturas mágicas, porque si habían sido creadas por magia y eran capaces de lanzar rayos laser, se preguntaba a veces si no tenían otras necesidades o si cuando crecieran sus poderes se harían más fuertes, si era así esperaba que sus intentos de entrenamiento fueran capaces de controlar mejor lanzar rayos por los ojos y no quemar la casa o algo valioso.

Les tenía mucho cariño, la lealtad de los animales era la más sincera.

-Muy bien chicos, llegamos al parque. No se alejen mucho, voy a buscar un palo y jugaremos un rato-

Soltó las correas de su pequeña jauría de cachorros traviesos, sabiendo que pronto comenzaría la hora de juego los pequeños canes comenzaron a ladrar y saltar alrededor de su amo, ya que a pesar de haber sido creados por la magia de la barita ellos no reconocían como autoridad a la portadora de ella sino al chico que los cuidaba y mimaba y a sus padres que los consentían.

Marco busco a su alrededor una ramita o vara y cuando la encontró llamo la atención de sus mascotas y la lanzo lo más lejos que pudo, todos en grupo corrieron tras su presa de madera mientras él los esperaba en un banco cerca de ahí, los vigilaba con la vista y realmente no se preocupaba por si alguien trataba de robar un cachorro, este era un buen parque en quienes su mayoría asistían familias, además, con eso de que lanzaban rayos por los ojos asustaba o ponía nerviosos a la mayoría como mantenerse lejos y a sus hijos.

Sabían que podían tardar un poco pero no mucho para encontrar y traer la rama por distraerse o pelearse para ver quien la traía saco algo que trajo para entretenerse, la piedra de ámbar y algunas de las herramientas de su padre.

Al final pensó que sería un desperdicio solo tenerla como pisa papeles aunque fuera muy efectiva para el trabajo, y supuestamente un amuleto de la suerte debe acompañarte para que te de suerte a donde vallas, así que decidió transformarlo en llavero.

Con cuidado en su casa había hecho un pequeño agujero en la piedra lo suficientemente grande para pasar un alambre o cuerda delgada, justo lo que iba a hacer ahora, había conseguido un trozo de cuero negro y lo estaba pasando por el orificio y amarrarlo en los extremos para que la cadera de llavero se sujetara de ahí. No era tan habilidoso como su padre en artes manuales pero creía que estaba haciendo un trabajo decente.

Arrojo un par de veces más la rama y los cachorros la fueron a buscar y traer igualmente hasta que termino de hacer su llavero.

-¿Qué opinan chicos? Quedo bien ¿no?- pregunto a sus cachorros cuando estos regresaron nuevamente con la rama, alguno de los cachorros miraban la piedrita que colgaba de la cadena del llavero sin comprender que era, otros ladraban tratando de llamar la atención de Marco pensando que así lanzaría más rápido la rama y continuarían con su juego, incluso hubo un par que saltaron y trataron de atrapar la piedra pensando que era un nuevo juguete o alguna clase de premio –Hey, hey, no es comida chicos- aparto el llavero más lejos de sus mascotas y lo guardo en su bolsillo, acaricio la cabeza de algunos y a otros sus barrigas –ok, sé que solo quieren jugar ahora, jugaremos un poco más y luego regresamos a casa, ya casi va siendo hora de la cena-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weee un capi más, tal vez no hubo mucha interacción en nuestra pareja a ser pero si pensamientos serios entre ellos. Mmm ¿alguien sabe el nombre de los cachorros en la serie? Y si no, al menos sugiéranme nombre para ellos D: siento que se vería muy mal si solo les digo cachorros en todo el fic. ¿Qué más? Hice más fanarts en mi página de youtube por si alguien le interesa ver :D, no son específicamente de este fic pero si una idea que tuve que plasmar de alguna manera para que no se olvidara, el dibujo fue la elección en ese entonces :3   
> nombres de los videos:   
> Devils and Monsters Fanart SVTFOE (Toffee y Marco)  
> &  
> Fanart Marco Diaz SVTFOE


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> weee otro cap yea  
> espero les guste  
> espero sus opiniones  
> y espero que le den una vueltesita a mi canal de youtube   
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCYjQ0t9DScWkQ_jTYlqH57Q   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NTQOwr_0xJc&t=2s

~12~

-Así que quieres entrenar… ahora-

-Si-

-Mmm y quieres que te enseñe lo más avanzado-

-Aja-

-Y que tus hechizos sean más fuertes-

-¿Puedes dejar de repetir todo lo que te dije hace un minuto y decirme un sí o un no?-

-Solo lo estaba confirmándolo- desde que Star había heredado la barita puede contar con su mano las veces que ha estudiado el libro, y este repentino cambio es por decir lo menos inusual.

La princesa no es del tipo que estudia los hechizos del libro, en realidad la mayoría de sus conjuros son improvisaciones suyas y creaciones en base a su imaginación, era obviamente desde el principio que era un tipo de princesa diferente, o así lo percibió el guardián del libro de hechizos.

-De acuerdo, el libro tiene una gran variedad de hechizos que cumplen con tu deseo de aprender, explosiones y rayos son tu estilo así que quizás- Glossaryck movió mágicamente las páginas rápidamente hasta llegar a un hechizo que se ajustaba al estilo de pelea de la princesa –este podría funcionar- 

-Uhhh ¿ahí dice estampida de unicornios?- la princesa leyó el título y se emocionó por lo que decía, con esta clase de ataque podría acabar con sus adversarios con un solo golpe.

-Sí, ahora en esta clase de hechizo no solo debes decir el conjuro si no seguir unos pasos en específico- dijo el hombrecillo azul señalando la página que en específico mostraba a una princesa haciendo unos pasos que a Star de buenas a primeras le parecieron muy cursis-

-Uhgg ¿tengo que hacer todos esos tontos pasos?- pregunto Star pensando que habría una forma de librarse de bailar como “princesa” a la hora de hacer el hechizo.

-Sí, todos y cada uno de ellos-

-¡Bien! Vamos afuera al campo de entrenamiento-

Glossaryck siguió a la princesa con el libro levitándolo a lo largo de los pasillos del castillo, mientras la veía de espaldas podía notar gran parecido con su madre a su edad, pero también de otras princesas antes de convertirse en reinas.

Cada generación era diferente, en los rostros, en sus marcas, en su carácter, Star era una de las princesas más energéticas así como descuidada con las que había tratado y entrenado, pero también muy talentosa, mientras que algunas princesas seguían el libro al pie de la letra en su entrenamiento, pocas tenían la iniciativa propia para crear hechizos propios y aprender sobre la marcha, ciertamente era un método muy descuidado si uno lo piensa, pero también ayudaba a explorar el máximo potencial del portador de la varita.

Algunas princesas habían creado uno o dos hechizos por cuenta propia, en el peor de los casos ninguno, mientras que otras habían escrito capítulos completos.

Star tenía el potencial de ser de ese último tipo, ser una de las grandes reinas que pasarían a la historia de Mewni, pero la forma en que lo hiciera ya dependía de ella.

*+*+*

-Hey, genial llavero Marco-

Marco volteo encontrándose a Jackie Lynn Thomas pasando a su lado con su patineta y casco en mano, el casillero de la chica queda en el mismo pasillo por eso que siempre la puede ver todas las mañanas antes de comenzar el horario escolar, pero ahora no le quita el aliento o se queda sin palabras al verla solo suelta un simple.

-¿He?- y es que tarda un poco en intentar identificar o relacionar lo que la chica rubia acaba de decir.

-El de tu cartera- señala la rubia el susodicho objeto que trae en la mano el moreno.

El chico voltea a ver a sus manos donde tiene su cartera con su nueva adición, le dio algo de sed antes de entrar a clases y se paró enfrente de una de las máquinas expendedoras de los pasillos de la escuela, lugar en donde Jackie lo había encontrado y saludado. El llavero, la piedra ámbar brilla un contra la luz de la máquina expendedora haciendo más notoria la figura de la lagartija, llamaría la atención de cualquiera al pasar.

-Gracias-

-Nos vemos en clase- con un gesto la chica se despidió y fue a su propio casillero.

Marco tardo unos instantes después de que la maquina hiciera ruidos metálicos y soltara la botella con su bebida para darse cuenta de lo que había pasado recién. Hablo con Jackie Lynn Thomas, bueno, en realidad habían sido apenas unas cuantas palabras intercambiadas, un saludo y ya, pero había tenido una conversación con la chica que le gustaba de casi toda una vida, y no había sentido nada.

No el típico salto de emoción en su sistema, no el enmudecimiento o los nervios a flor de piel, no sintió el impulso de verse cool frente a ella el casi siempre lo hacía ver más bien un torpe total, tartamudear o quedarse mudo en su presencia o tan siquiera sudar a mares empapando hasta su sudadera.

Al sonar la chicharra que indicaba el inicio de clases decidió dejar esos pensamientos o mejor dicho esta especie de revelación para después.

*+*+*

Por alguna fortuna logro encontrar comida en lo salvaje, aunque la comida en cuestión no era tan salvaje a menos que las bolsas de papas fritas crecieran de arbustos o árboles, lo malo de este pequeño e inusual golpe de suerte fue que otra creatura se dio cuenta de esta deliciosa presa tan fácil de atrapar.

Y por primera vez en su vida, como muchas otras cosas que a tenido que hacer y aprendido a hacer en esos últimos días, tuvo que pelear por su comida poniendo en riesgo su propia vida.

Su adversario en esta épica batalla, una araña gigante, y bueno, si el tuviera una estatura promedio aun seguiría siendo enorme, por lo que su enanez es como la épica batalla de David y Goliat, solo que en esta versión el papel de David perdió patéticamente cuando esa araña Goliat en cuestión lo venció con un par de golpes y lo envolvió con su telaraña como una mosca, y eso que las moscas en mewni son enormes igual.

Esto era demasiado, incluso para Ludo, y cuando vio a esa creatura comer las papitas una por una frente a él, como burlándose de su debilidad, algo dentro de él exploto. Ciertamente Ludo no se consideraba alguien bueno, pero sus fechorías y maldad rayaban a la de un niño mimado y sus planes en su mayoría eran infantiles y torpes, no tenía ese “algo”, ese impulso, y gracias a lo que estaba sufriendo esos días lo estaba consiguiendo aunque el aún no se daba cuenta.

Lo siguiente que sabe es que logra liberarse de su telaraña y lucha contra una creatura más del doble de su tamaño no solo por unas papitas, sino por una rabia que lo está consumiendo desde adentro, y vence.

La sensación de ver a su adversario derrotado es única, es la primera vez en su vida que ha hecho algo así por sí solo, con sus propias manos, sin secuaces y en una clara desventaja.

Se siente poderoso.

Ah tenido una victoria.

Su primer victoria por si solo.

*+*+*+*

Hanna decide sentarse el día de hoy al lado de Marco, justo en el asiento que solía usar Star, la mayoría de los alumnos habían acordado inconscientemente no usar el asiento de la rubia tal vez pensando que la rubia regresaría de un día para otro o en medio de la clase haciendo una mágica aparición, sus compañeros le habían tomado cariño pero de verdad no todos la conocían tan bien, solo sabían que era la chica extranjera de otro mundo capaz de usar magia, y aunque eso por si solo era sorprendente como para admirarla, no la conocían bien.

Hanna puede ver los rayones y dibujos que hiso la mewmana sobre la superficie de madera, el propio asiento de Hanna en la parte de atrás tiene sus propias marcas hechas por ella, pero en lugar de calaveras o dibujos estilo graffiti o arte urbano, hay arcoíris, estrellas, un par de unicornios de aspecto rudo e incluso el nombre de la princesa en letras brillantes literalmente, supone que debe ser una especie de tinta mágica o hechizo que hacen que las letras brillen y cambien como un caleidoscopio. 

Con forme mueve o inclina la cabeza o como la luz choca golpea la superficie puede ver desde un rosa pálido, al lila o hasta un verde fosforescente incluso.

Esta cosa era casi hipnotizante, podría distraerse un buen rato en medio de las clases sin aburrirse. Tal vez es lo que hacía Star.

Pero no estaba aquí por esto, giro a cabeza para encontrar a un castaño que parece muy distraído. Marco Díaz ya se encuentra sentado en su asiento como era de esperarse antes de empezar la clase, pero no se encuentra preparándose como otros días sacando libreta y lápiz, en su lugar sostiene sobre el escritorio una botella de jugo sin abrir y su mirada parece perdida sin mirar nada específicamente, quizás pensando algo muy profundamente en su mente.

En realidad estos últimos días el muchacho a estado así de vez en cuando, tal vez pensando en lo que vivió, en lo que hiso o más bien no hiso la princesa mewmana, tal vez incluso en su secuestrador.

Porque sabe que Toffee secuestro al moreno, pero al menos tubo la delicadeza de no andar con engaños en sus intenciones, lo quería como cebo y nada más, pero Star había profesado abiertamente que Marco era su amigo pero cuando este más lo necesitaba decidió prácticamente abandonarlo.

Además alguien que tenía la suficiente delicadeza de regresar a su víctima a su propia dimensión después de secuestrarlo sin daños aparentemente irreversibles quería decir que sus intenciones en un principio no eran causarle daño a este. También sabe que Toffee se mostró interesado cuando hiso mención del latino en su plática aunque trato de parecer imperturbable o aburrido.

No cree que un tipo – reptil como Toffee se moleste en remordimientos, así que su interés era genuino y no simple curiosidad. Tal vez trate de traer el tema de nuevo en su segunda sesión de intercambio de información, esta vez también preguntara si solo sus extremidades se pueden regenerar como las de una lagartija u otras cosas también, y a ver si le responde esa cuestión de su biología.

-Hey chico seguridad, ¿vas a beber eso?- Hanna estira la mano y mueve un poco la botella con su dedo llamando la atención del joven Díaz.

Marco voltea para encontrarse con la chica rebelde del salón, lejos de su expresión habitual de sospecha temiendo alguna broma de la morena el joven parpadea un par de veces y le extiende la botella.

-No, bébela si quieres. No la he abierto aun- le pasa la botella y la coloca sobre el banco.

Y esto en si es sospechoso para Hanna, arquea la ceja y mira con más cuidado al moreno, Marco no es del tipo que hace bromas pesadas, lo más cercano a una es hacer llamadas de bromas y eso solo si está acompañado de sus amigos, así que la bebida no puede ser una trampa, por lo que debe ser algo realmente serio lo que tiene tan distraído al castaño.

No puede cuestionar ya que la maestra Skullnick entra y empieza a dictar algo y Marco aun y distraído jamás desatendería sus estudios por lo que rápido saca su libreta y bolígrafo y apunta todo lo que la profesora dice. 

Ya más tarde en la hora del receso se encontrara descubriendo porque del extraño comportamiento del castaño.

+*+*+

Estudia cuidadosamente sus opciones y repasa la lista de las cosas que quiere hacerle al objeto de su odio, desde una rápida aniquilación dejando solo cenizas a algo más lento y tortuoso.

Pero primero lo primero, encontrar el objetivo y ya luego procederá la aniquilación.

Ahora, ¿Quién tiene estos sentimientos tan negativos?

Pues no es Star, no es Ludo y mucho menos Toffee que se prepara mentalmente para otro encuentro de intercambio de información con la joven Hanna, la chica había insistido en más detalles demasiado privados sobre su biología por decirlo de una manera, esperaba que un segundo encuentro no desatara otro capítulo de preguntas demasiado invasivas. No importa si la chica tenía los secretos del universo al alcance de sus manos, había límites.

La persona que se ahogaba en su rabia era otra que una ex directora de una de las instituciones más respetadas entre las diversas dimensiones, hablamos de Miss Heinous, que después de la total insubordinación de sus alumnas crearon en Santa Olga la gracia llego a su vida y a su amado colegio reformatorio.

En un principio todo era perfecto, dirigía su instituto con mano de hierro y las princesas descarriladas y rebeldes que ponían en vergüenza el prestigio de sus familias y su título de nobleza eran guiadas por el buen camino. Justo por lo cual Sta. Olga había sido fundada y por siglos directoras anteriores se habían encargado de cumplir.

Pero todo cambio gracias a una mala hierva que no supo mantener sus opiniones calladas y descontrolo a sus demás compañeras hasta la insubordinación. Solo tomo un día para que princesas nuevas y que ya habían avanzado en su entrenamiento se alzaran sobre sus mayores y figuras de autoridad en sta. Olga y transformaron en lo que una vez fue un instituto de prestigio en un prácticamente un antro para adolescentes.

Siendo realistas esta clase de problemas no es que no se hubiera presentado antes, ella misma tuvo que enfrentar a algunas princesas demasiado tercas en no seguir la correcta etiqueta y modales, nada que no se pudiera arreglar con un par de horas de reacondicionamiento. Pero esto no tenía precedentes, una, dos o algún grupo pequeño de revoltosas incluso podía ser controlado, pero todas ellas a la vez iba más allá de sus capacidades.

Todo por culpa de esa princesa de cabello castaño y vestido rosa. Pudo haber recibido ayuda de la princesa de mewni, esas mejillas no engañaban a nadie, pero la que tuvo mayor impacto y pudo alzar a todas las demás en una sola masa de rebeldía con solo sus palabras fue esa castaña.

Después de ese incidente fue prácticamente imposible volver traer el orden a Sta. Olga, las princesas se adueñaron del lugar y varios de los maestros renunciaron por no decir que huyeron por el temor de ser acribillado por alguna de las bromas pesadas de las princesas, por ejemplo la maestra de canto sufrió ser embarrada de melaza y llena de plumas para que luego ser burlada por una grosera alumna al decirle que haber si así ella podía cantar tan encantadoramente como un pájaro.

Fue cuestión de tiempo para que ella igual perdiera el trabajo al ser incapaz de traer orden a su propio reformatorio. Ahora era tierra sin ley su amado instituto.

La última opción que quedaba en su mente era consumir su venganza, y con esto traer un ejemplo ante las rebeldes que habían tomado a Sta. Olga para recordarles que había consecuencias de sus acciones, y estas a veces les costaba la vida. Con su figura de líder, su ejemplo en la rebeldía caída, las princesas terminarían demasiado amedrentadas como para seguir con su ruin comportamiento y la paz regresaría a Sta. Olga y las princesas regresarían al buen camino, aun si tuviera que hacerlas tomar sesiones de reacondicionamiento a cada una de ellas para que este suceso no volviera a suceder.

+*+*+

Al final no fue necesario sacarle la información a Marco, ya que este a la hora del almuerzo se puso a platicar con sus amigos de las cosas que recientemente lo tenían en ese estado. Solo fue cuestión de estar lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar lo que decían.

-¿Estas bromeando?- pregunto Ferguson mirando incrédulo a su amigo.

-No… realmente ahora ya no siento lo mismo- 

-Bueno, nos sorprende ya que desde que puedo recordar has estado enamorado desde los huesos de Jackie-

-Lo sé, yo igual me sorprendí esta mañana cuando la vi y no sentí nada- sentía que había perdido algo, y es que estar tantos años de una persona y luego no sentir lo mismo era tan extraño para Marco.

Incluso llego a pensar en que estaría enamorado de ella toda la vida, aun si sus caminos no se volvieran a encontrar cuando crecieran, su primer amor seguiría ahí en su corazón. Pero quizás solo había visto demasiadas novelas con su madre y abuela.

Los primeros amores son importantes, pero no son para siempre.

-Bueno, velo por el lado positivo. Ahora si podrás poner atención a todas las demás bellezas que nos rodean- dijo con coquetería Ferguson señalando a su alrededor para que viera a las chicas a su alrededor, y siendo sinceros la escuela tenía varias chicas tan bonitas o más que Jackie Lynn Thomas.

-Creo que no deberías hacer esos comentarios, después de todo ustedes dos están prácticamente ya comprometidos- dijo Marco no prestando tanta atención a las chicas a su alrededor.

-Cierto, cierto, ya estoy tomado, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda disfrutar de la vista-

-Marco, quizás te diste cuenta que lo que sentías por Jackie no era tan real como creáis después de todo lo que has vivido- por fin alguien decía algo con sentido y ese fue Alfonzo quien tomo con más seriedad lo que les había dicho su amigo y su reciente crisis. Que bien no era tan preocupante como ser secuestrado y usado como rehén, pero seguían siendo preocupantes para un adolecente.

Lo dicho por Alfonzo tenía sentido. Conocía a Jackie, pero no la conocía tan bien realmente, su timidez y enamoramiento habían impedido relacionarse tan bien con la rubia, jamás tubo una conversación profunda con ella y dudaba que ella misma lo conociera tan bien tampoco, solo era el chico que la amo en secreto por tantos años y no reunió el suficiente coraje para hablarle decentemente, o el chico seguridad como la mayoría lo conocía.

Tener su vida en verdadero riesgo quizás habían movido sus prioridades, y apenas ahora se daba cuenta que tanto habían cambiado en realidad.

Hanna está bebiendo de la botella que le dio Marco en clases mientras come su propio almuerzo, casi se había ahogado con un trozo de sanwish al escuchar la revelación de que Marco ya no esta tan enamorado de su amor secreto no tan secreto, cualquiera que pusiera un poco de atención se hubiera dado cuenta de cómo el latino se comportaba alrededor de Jackie y si sabía sumar dos más dos darse cuenta lo tontamente enamorado que estaba el moreno. Si Jackie misma no se había dado cuenta es que era obvio que no estaba interesada para nada en el moreno y el hecho que le interesaban más las cosas como su patineta. 

Y ella que creía que ya no pasarían cosas más extrañas como que la maestra se transformara en ogro (literalmente) o aparecieran arcoíris en llamas en la escuela después de que la princesa de mewni se había ido, pero un Marco dándose cuenta que ya no sentía tanto enamoramiento por Jackie supera su ranking de extrañez.


	13. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capítulo más :D… y lo sé, voy lento muy lento, pero en el próximo prometo hacer cosas interesantes. Para aquellos que les gustaría ver fanart de esta linda pareja hice un nuevo video en youtube con el nombre “Toffee x Marco 2 SVTFOE” 
> 
> Espero que les guste el capitulo

~13~

Después de un tiempo de que su revelación se asiente en su cerebro regresa a casa con su familia y sus cachorros, encuentra que sus padres están en el jardín trasero con el nuevo proyecto de su padre. Después de pedir ayuda y pagarle a unos vecinos lograron mover lo que alguna vez fue su celda a la parte de atrás de la vivienda, le trae recuerdos no muy agradables pero su padre a logrado transformar un símbolo de pesar en algo que asemeja a esperanza, o esas son las palabras de su padre.

Ahora es una bonita mesa, o mas bien la base para colocar una fuente en el jardín, despues de todo el esfuerzo su padre utilizando todas sus herramientas no pudo moldear la roca como fue su idea original pero no se rindió en hacerlo algo bonito, un proyecto mas de arte para decorar su hogar.

Con las flores y masetas que su madre coloco alrededor crea un bonito efecto como si fuera un pequeño oasis.

Encuentra a sus padres junto a la nueva fuente de jardín abrasandose y repartiéndose mimos. A pesar de que como a cualquier hijo que ve a sus padres con ese comportamiento demasiado romántico entre ellos aparta la mirada para ver otra cosa, el piensa que quiere tener una relación parecida en un futuro, llena de amor y de afecto, solo que esta fantasia ahora se desvanece un poco porque ahora sabe que la coprotagonista no es Jackie ahora.

-Oh, hola Marco. Bienvenido a casa- saluda su madre al verlo por fin.

-Hola mamá, hola papá. ¿Ya está listo?- pregunta refiriéndose a la fuente.

-Aun no del todo, aún le falta “algo”, cuando termine será toda una obra de arte- dice su padre, al hombre le apasionan sus creaciones y compartirlas con su familia, esta no será la excepción.

Aunque aún incompleta la nueva fuente según su padre él opinaba que había hecho un buen trabajo, ya se podía imaginar la gente alrededor de ella admirándola en fiestas o reuniones familiares.

*+*+*

No es como si su comportamiento haya dado a entender a su contraparte de este trato de intercambio de información a tomar confianzas hacia su persona o si quisiera realmente escuchar cualquier otra cosa aparte de la tan preciada información del libro de hechizo, en otras palabras Toffee estaba usando el uso de su paciencia para tolerar la cascada de palabras sin sentido de la boca de Hanna de algún chisme que había ocurrido en la escuela.

Si había logrado soportar a Ludo esto era tolerante, aunque no dejaba de ser fastidioso.

-He estado buscando en mis libros de ocultismo para ver si es una señal de los últimos tiempos, fue algo realmente impactante y que me tomo por sorpresa- comentaba con cierta exageración la pelinegra mientras ojeaba uno de esos dichosos libros de ocultismo, uno especializado en astrología y señales proféticas de catástrofes –casi me ahogo en la hora del almuerzo al escuchar la noticia- y seguía y seguía.

No era la primera vez que tenía que sentarse frente a alguien y escuchar sus desvaríos esperando sacar algo de información, pero eso no quería decir que disfrutara del proceso. 

Mientras que Hanna descartaba el libro para tomar otro volumen trato de ver el punto positivo en esto, ahora toda la atención de la humana estaba lejos de sus intereses biológicos en ciertas partes de la anatomía de su cuerpo, lo malo es que los pensamientos de la joven también estaban lo suficientemente dispersos como para brindarle información a menos que la encaminara de nuevo a la plática que deberían tener en esos momentos como el acuerdo que habían tenido entre ellos había quedado. Para eso tenía que intervenir en el monologo de la chica.

-Entiendo que estas recientes “preocupaciones” ocurridas en tu día te estén agobiando, pero te agradecería volver a enfocar tu atención en asuntos más esenciales-

-¿Eh?- la chica le miro como si le hubiera hablado en una especie de lenguaje ininteligible, o al menos para ella lo fue.

-¿Podríamos proseguir con nuestro acuerdo de intercambio de información?- trato de decirlo con palabras más simples, a veces quisiera encontrarse más a menudo con individuos con más vocabulario o intelecto.

-Oh sí, me emocione demasiado, jamás he visto un evento apocalíptico así que pensé que Marco dejara de estar enamorado era una señal de un evento catastrófico- la ilusión de ver un desastre sobrenatural de grandes magnitudes en persona era lo que emocionaba a la morena más que la situación amorosa del castaño, sabía que algunas señales de catástrofes podían parecer insignificantes para otros pero cuando se sumaban daban a entender que algo grande pasaría, por eso investigaba en los libros algo relacionado con este evento tan inusual.

-… ¿Disculpa?- no pudo evitar que a la mención del joven Díaz su atención se centrara en lo dicho por la morena.

¿Acaso había pasado otro evento como el de la reina Moon encerrándolo en sus calabozos? O ¿Era otra creatura o ser relacionada por su interacción con la princesa Butterfly quien le amenazaba ahora?

-Tal vez para ti no sea de vital importancia, es solo que Marco Díaz ha dejado de estar enamorado-

Más que aclarar esa declaración le confundió aún más, ¿de quién se había enamorado el castaño? ¿de la princesa? Eso simplemente sería una enorme molestia lidiar con problemas románticos, en táctica se podría utilizar como posibles puntos débiles pero ahora simplemente escuchar que el humano estuviera interesado de esa manera en la mewmana le resultaba simplemente repelente.

 

-Hasta llegue apostar con mis amigos de detención si Marco seguiría suspirando por Jackie Lynn Thomas hasta el final de sus días o al menos se atrevería invitarla a salir antes que nos graduemos de la escuela, creo que ahora le debo de pagar a Ingrid esos 20 dólares, ella fue la única que aposto que algo parecido a esto pasaría- Hanna ya se lamentaba por ese dinero perdido, en un principio uno pensaría que Ingrid planteo ese tipo de escenario de desamor porque era la más negativa de todos en su grupo, pero también era observadora a pesar de preferir estar apartada de la gente y hablar en su lengua materna para que casi nadie la entendiera cuando hablara.

Tal vez ella vio cosas que incluso a Hanna se le escaparon y noto que el enamoramiento tan arraigado en Marco no dudaría mucho más.

Así que Marco había estado enamorado de una Jackylin algo y ahora ya no lo estaba… eso lo dejaba satisfecho, ya se había imaginado algunos escenarios inconvenientes sin tener realmente fundamentos o pruebas de ellos, dudaba que el moreno en realidad sintiera afecto o interés romántico en la princesa de Mewni después de todo lo que había pasado.

-ahora… ¿me dirás hoy si al menos se parece al de un cocodrilo o al de algún mamífero?- pregunto con cierta picardía la morena.

Inhalo y exhalo suavemente, en serio a veces deseaba encontrarse con personas con un poco más de intelecto en estos días de su vida.

*+*+*

-Ya te dije, no debes saltarte los pasos, son esenciales para este hechizo-

-Ug, está bien, es que son tan tontos-

Habían estado practicando y aun no lo lograba, era tan irritante, lo único que había logrado sacar eran pequeños unicornios en vez de toda una estampida de belicornios, ya quería lograrlo pero su impaciencia hacia que se saltara los pasos haciendo que fallara continuamente.

Glossaryck la seguía observando mientras la chica se proponía a hacer el enésimo intento de ese día, es sabido que cuando hay motivación la gente se esfuerza, las princesas no son diferentes, con cada una de ellas tenía que haber estudiado el tipo de motivación que las lograría impulsar mejor y llegar unas buenas reinas.

Esta no era el tipo de motivación que había pensado que en un principio Star usaría.

La chica es impaciente, imprudente y algo caprichosa, pero con todos y sus defectos la mayoría de las veces trataba de hacer lo correcto y no había tanta malicia en ella. Los recientes acontecimientos cambiaron varios aspectos en ella ahora.

En la tierra la joven podía desarrollarse si la constante presión de la familia real y crear su propia conciencia de sus acciones, aunque aún seguía siendo muy dependiente de las personas que le rodeaban en este nuevo mundo para ella aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente, en este caso su guía, apoyo y guía moral en más de una ocasión, Marco Díaz, ya no estaba a su lado, y ahora la chica había sufrido un desbalance total.

Todo por una simple decisión, no era vidente, pero como ya había vivido cientos de años y conocido a varias princesas podría suponer algunos escenarios que implicaran que Star hubiera aceptado destruir la varita, ciertamente muchos de ellos no eran muy alentadores y algunos se presentaban demasiado catastróficos pero al final al menos en la mayoría aun seguiría a su lado Marco Díaz.

Aunque jamás lo admitiera en voz alta, la presencia del humano era de gran apoyo en el desarrollo de Star. O al menos así había sido hasta ahora.

Ahora había toda una nueva gama de posibilidades a manejar.

*+*+*

Cinco minutos, es lo que ella había dicho.

Después de recibir una llamada inesperada de su madre por el celular Hanna había pedido cinco minutos más o menos, al parecer su madre había olvidado algo y tenía que regresar a casa para recogerlo, y contraria a su hija ella no se tomaría tan bien que un extraño estuviera a solas en casa con su hija, y más si este extraño era mayor, ah, y que fuera un hombre lagarto con la capacidad de hablar era otro factor que no tomaría tan bien.

Es por eso que ahora estaba afuera al aire libre tomando cinco minutos más o menos esperando a que llegara la madre de Hanna y recogiera las cosas que había olvidado y luego regresar dentro de la vivienda para continuar con su intercambio de información.

Esto distaba mucho de profesionalismo, al menos con este descanso imprevisto podía lidiar con el ligero dolor de cabeza que le causaban ciertas preguntas invasivas de la chica. Ya estaba empezando a dudar que eso fuera solo curiosidad científica y más morbo. Adolecentes, ¿Por qué tenía que lidiar con adolecentes? 

Bueno, sabía que no todos eran así… al menos sabia de uno que no parecía ser así. El chico no parecía que llegaría hacer preguntas tan descaradas en su vida, ¿o tal vez si? 

*+*+*

Miro la imagen, una foto de una joven doncella luciendo un esponjoso y adornado vestido rosa con moños y lazos, muy típico de una princesa, pero su expresión distaba de ser la de una joven heredera dócil y educada sino más bien a alguien que va a la batalla, esta era la persona a quien debía de encontrar y eliminar.

No era el trabajo más noble de todos pero era eficiente en lo que hacía, al menos la mayoría de las veces.

Tomo su cierra y rasgo la tela de espacio tiempo que dividía una dimensión de otra pensando en su objetivo, encontraría a esta princesa y se la traería a su contratista.

Cuando atravesó el portal no encontró precisamente lo que esperaba, no un castillo lujoso o una gran mansión, no una imponente construcción o algo que resaltaba a realeza, sino que se encontró parado en lo que parecía ser una especie de camino de color negro en medio de unas casas no tan diferentes unas a las otras como una especie de aldea.

No era precisamente el dominio a lo que se esperaba de alguien de la realeza, ¿quizás la princesa de vestido rosa se encontraba paseando por aquí?

Ahora el problema, a pesar de que un artículo mágico tan poderoso como tijeras dimensionales, en su caso su cierra, era la mayoría de las veces muy precisó al llevar a su portador al destino que quería a veces había cierto margen de error, especialmente si no pensabas muy bien el lugar a donde querías o desconocías la ubicación o el destino a donde quería llegar. Por lo que no había aparecido justo al lado de la princesa por estas razones.

Solo quedaba buscar a esta princesa, si era tan rebelde como su contratista le había dicho era probable que ni siquiera tuviera escolta consigo, podía presentar un poco de pelea pero él ya era un veterano en batallas, una princesita no lo vencería tan fácilmente.

Él mismo sabía que no todas las princesas resultaban ser dulces damiselas e inofensivas, lo vivió en carne propia, pero confiaba en sus capacidades para lidiar con una que solo sabía trucos de escapismo con broches para el cabello en cerraduras y diálogos anarquistas, o al menos esa fue la información que le dio su contratista.


	14. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capitulo más, les agradezco a todas esas personas que pasan y le dan una oportunidad de leer mi historia, se que es inusual esta pareja pero les agarre cariño XD  
> ahora les entrego un capitulo mas, espero les guste, también los invito a ver videos de fanarts de ellos en mi canal de youtube "iranea barrera"

*14*  
“Rodando las piedras se encuentran… o cómo es posible que los caminos se vuelvan a encontrar quieras o no, algunos lo llamaran destino”

-¿Dónde está Star?-

River no había visto a su hija en todo el día, en realidad no había el rastro de desastre y destrucción que dejaba su hija como huella que había estado en algún lugar, admitía que a veces era divertido pero otras encontrar excremento de unicornio salvaje en medio del pasillo podía ser inconveniente, uno pensaría que sería fácil de ver por ser tan brillante y colorido pero cuando uno está distraído no se fija exactamente que hay en el piso.

-Entrenando-

-¿Star? ¿Nuestra Star?-

-Así es querido, desde hace un par de días ha comenzado a tomar con más seriedad su entrenamiento y el estudio de la magia-

-Oh, eso es fantástico-

Eso había asombrado al rey, claro que confiaba y creía que Star llegaría a ser tan buena como su madre en el manejo de la barita, pero que de un momento a otro tomara tan enserio su entrenamiento lo sorprendió, quizás había madurado más de lo que había notado en sus cortas visitas en la tierra, que rápido estaba creciendo su niña.

Moon en cambio estaba muy satisfecha con este cambio de carácter.

-Sí que lo es, me alegra ver que está tomando con más seriedad su entrenamiento como princesa-

Y en verdad estaba tomando con más seriedad su entrenamiento pero no precisamente para ser una mejor princesa bajo los estándares de su madre, sino por algo más personal.

*+*+*

Después de hacer la tarea que le habían dejado decidió dar un paseo con los cachorros, los pequeños estaban emocionados por su paseo diario soltando láseres por los ojos, saltando y ladrando, a veces se preguntaba como parecerían cuando maduraran del todo, eran perros mágicos y lindos cachorros pero no siempre se quedarían así de pequeños.

Parecían como perros de la tierra, perros normales o cualquier raza que conociera en su planeta, pero había la posibilidad que Star hubiera pensado más en los perros que conocía en su propia dimensión por lo que cuando crecieran podrían parecer labradores o sabuesos o alguna otra raza desconocida.

Después de todo los cachorros son como niños, uno nunca sabe al final a quien se parecerá más de los padres hasta que terminan de crecer, en su propio caso a pesar que se parecía en algunas cosas a su papá muchos decían que se parecía más a su madre. De hecho una tía una vez le mostro fotos de su madre a su edad y si no fuera por el cabello rizado y las curvas del pecho que se notaban a través del vestido que tenía en la foto diría que eran casi idénticos, tal vez por eso nadie lo reconoció como un chico cuando se infiltro en Sta. Olga con el vestido de princesa.

Y recordando esa como otras de las aventuras pasadas con la mewmana tenía cierto debate mental en contarle a sus padres, ya sabían que se había enfrentado a monstruos, y que de alguna forma termino conociendo a la reina de las hadas y está claramente estaba enamorada de sus amigos, pero también había otras cosas, viajes imprudentes que en un principio parecían divertidos a otras dimensiones, aventuras que en su mente resultaban divertidas en su momento pero ya con una cabeza fría eran demasiado temerarias.

No quería preocupar más a sus padres de lo que ya había hecho, no les mentía, solo ocultaba ciertos pedazos de información, aun así sabía que no estaba bien, después de todo eran sus padres, y si en cualquiera de esas aventuras o ideas locas que tubo Star algo hubiera salido algo realmente mal sus padres hubieran sufrido más temprano que tarde las consecuencias de sus imprudentes acciones.

No se arrepentía de ellas en su mayoría, acompañas a la que creyó su amiga a nuevos lugares era una oportunidad imperdible, y ayudarla era algo que hiso de todo corazón, aun así también fueron demasiado imprudentes. Especialmente esa última vez antes de su secuestro, Star había estado tan terca de mostrarle una manera genial de conseguir un bocadillo gratis, meter la mano en un hoyo misterioso que resulto ser parte de un monstruo no resulto para el realmente genial y solo para conseguir un sandwish, para esto mejor él se hubiera puesto a cocinar en su casa como le había dicho en un principio, pero no, tenían que viajar a otra dimensión y ser atacados por un monstruos solo para conseguir un sandwish.

Y cuando la trato de ayudar ella le regaño como si casi perder la vida fuera poca cosa y su bocadillo fuera lo más importante. Sabía que Star en muchos aspectos era distraída e ingenua, pero a veces su actitud rayaba en la clara estupidez, como si el sentido común fuera tan difícil para ella como el álgebra o las estadísticas. 

Había tolerado muchas de sus actitudes pero pensó que esta vez cuando se metió en su habitación que no le toleraría tan bien de ahora en adelante, no era ningún santo, simplemente quería ser una buena persona y amigo pero incluso él tenía sus límites, después de todo era un simple humano, y fue quizás ahí, con secuestro o no, que las grietas en su amistad se sintieron.

Tal vez el secuestro solo había acelerado las cosas. Una prueba del destino que ninguno había pasado… estaba pensando de nuevo demasiado las cosas.

El camino de su casa al parque no era demasiado lejos, la totalidad de sus vecinos ya conocían a los cachorros y a pesar que en un principio fue la cosa más rara para ellos ver perros lanzando lasers por los ojos se acostumbraron, además de que eran realmente tiernos, y teniendo a Star en el vecindario significaba que se enfrentarían a cosas más raras, de hecho los vecinos al lado de su casa un par de veces se quejaron ya que las bardas que rodeaban el jardín siempre terminaban rotas, quemadas o afectadas por algún hechizo de la chica o ataque de monstruo, no importa lo rápido que podía reparar estos desperfectos con magia, algunos de ellos consideraban muy grosero dañar propiedad ajena.

Al menos estos vecinos estarían más tranquilos de ahora en adelante, Star Butterfly ya no vivía con ellos.

Siguió caminando hasta por la acera hasta que escucho un sonido peculiar, era como ¿una clase de motor? ¿Quizás uno de sus vecino se encontraba trabajando con una maquina corta césped o algo así?

No, no era eso, sonaba como un motor pero no era de una podadora, tampoco era sopladora de hojas, no era ninguna de esas cosas pero no era un sonido completamente desconocido, lo había escuchado antes pero no sabía dónde ubicarlo.

Los perros empezaron a ponerse nerviosos por el sonido, saltaban y ladraban más fuerte.

-Hey, hey chicos esperen ¡Calma! ¡Calma!- este sonido para oídos tan sensibles como era el de los perros debe ser una tortura para sus cachorros, pero antes de alejarse del sonido quería que volvieran estar con más calma y evitar que salieran corriendo con total ansiedad, quería hacerles comprender que mientras él estuviera con ellos no les pasaría nada.

Oh al menos se supone que no pasaría por solo escuchar el sonido de … ¿una cierra eléctrica?

-¡Ahhh!-

Al final supo de donde provenía el sonido no porque lo había adivinado ya, sino porque de un momento a otro tenía oscilando la cierra delante de su rostro. Logro moverse rápidamente antes de llegar a salir seriamente lastimado, pero mientras él se hacía para atrás y sus perros adelante la sierra eléctrica corto las correas.

Cayó al suelo de sentón preguntándose qué rayos había pasado, una sierra lo trato de cortar pero ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Quién? ¿Había sido un accidente o a propósito?

-Buenos reflejos princesa- escucho una voz gruesa y ligeramente rasposa de la persona que sostenía el arma que había sido dirigida contra él, era un hombre reptil y ningún monstruo que había conocido antes.

-¿Princesa?- se preguntó extrañado. Star ya no estaba aquí y no había nadie remotamente parecido a ella cerca de él como para que este monstruo le atacara, a menos que de alguna forma muy extraña este le hubiera confundido con Star –creo que estas equivocándote de persona-

-No importa que disfraz estés usando, no engañas a nadie con ese nuevo corte de pelo o esa ropa poco femenina-

-¿Ah?-

Acaso… ¿estaba diciendo que él era una PRINCESA? Aquí claramente había una confusión.

La sierra que había terminado incrustada en el suelo creando grietas en el pavimento se alzó de nuevo en un arco hasta quedar arriba de la cabeza de reptil de ese sujeto, al parecer ese día no podría salir simplemente a pasear a sus perros, y hablando de ellos los pobres quedaron aterrorizados por el sonido y el ataque, no podía ver a todos ellos por lo que varios de ellos habían salido huyendo a esconderse.

Ahora sí que estaba preocupado, no por el riesgo de muerte que representaba el tipo con la sierra eléctrica sino por los cachorros, los había criado y cuidado desde que Star los había invocado y los pequeños no sabían andar por la calle por si solos, siempre en compañía de alguien, si se alejaban demasiado, si se perdían o peor si un carro los atropellaba…

-Ugg!!!-

La princesa no era tan indefensa como parecía.

Antes de que se le ocurriera bajar la sierra en su contra Marco rápidamente se incorporó y procedió a darle una de sus más fuertes patadas en el pecho a ese sujeto haciendo que ahora este perdiera un poco el equilibrio, tenía la piel dura por lo que no le causo tanto daño como hubiera querido pero fue suficiente para sacarle el aire y bajara su arma.

En clase de karate de centro el sensei les dio algunas lecciones de lidiar con agresores armados mientras que uno estaba desarmado, obviamente también les había enseñado que la mejor opción era alejarse rápidamente del agresor y llamar a la policía, pero en caso de que no podían hacerlo debían estar atentos al arma y ver si era posible desarmar al agresor para estar en igualdad de condiciones. Tal vez sensei jamás pensó que uno de sus alumnos lidiaría con un agresor con una sierra eléctrica.

Había peleado con los secuaces de Ludo y uno que otro monstruo más, pero ninguno con una sierra eléctrica o un objeto tan peligroso en manos. Pero más que miedo estaba furioso con este sujeto por asustar a sus perros y ponerlos en peligro, estos no tenían la culpa de nada y si no fuera porque él y los cachorros se hubieran movido rápidamente seguramente alguno de ellos hubiera salido gravemente lastimado.

-Eres rápida princesa- 

-Mira, no sé quién eres o porque me estas atacando, de algo estoy seguro no soy ninguna PRINCESA-

Ambos dicen con cierto desprecio la palabra PRINCESA al hablar cada uno por sus diferentes razones. 

-Ya te dije, no me engañaras tan fácilmente- el hombre reptil movió de nuevo su cierra en dirección del menor pero este logro esquivarle nuevamente, esto solo enfurecía a la vez que emocionaba al reptiliano, no había nada mejor que una buena presa que presentaba una buena lucha.

Marco no entro en pánico pero tampoco estaba confiado. Ese hombre lagarto era alto y fuerte, tenía un aspecto intimidante pero no parecía tan listo, tal vez su tamaño y su peso evitaba que fuera ágil y rápido, mientras que se moviera más rápido que sus ataques estaría bien.

Woof woof woof 

El ladrido de unos cuantos de los cachorros se escuchó al lado de ellos, al perecer no todos habían salido huyendo.

Claro que todos los cachorros había reaccionado con miedo, el sonido de esa sierra eléctrica era insoportable por si solo y cuando sintieron las ataduras de sus correas libres por instinto corrieron, algunos más lejos que otros pensando en que si movían más rápido las patitas más rápido se alejarían de ese sonido, pero algunos se percataron de algo muy importante, Marco no los estaba siguiendo, y su humano siempre los acompañaba a la hora de pasear afuera de la casa.

Algunos lo suficientemente valiente, tres de ellos para ser exactos, regresaron en sus pasos para ver a su humano ser amenazado por el sujeto que sostenía esa cosa que hacia ese ruido infernal, eso no les gustó mucho. En realidad eso les hiso enojar, su Marco no merecía que lo amenazaran con esa cosa ruidosa.

Simples cachorros ladrándote no son nada intimidante, pero si estos empiezan a soltar rayos laser por los ojos ya empieza a ser un problema.

-Afff ya veo que tus sabuesos tienen trucos interesantes, me deseare de ellos con un solo movimiento- algunos de los laser golpearon con su piel, gracias a sus escamas el golpe de estos rayos no era tan doloroso como para la piel humano, eran más como piquetes de mosquitos, aun así era irritante.

-¡No te atrevas a hacerles daño!- 

No dejaría que ese lagarto lastimara a sus cachorros.

Salto nuevamente listo para darle un buen par de golpes antes de que bajara la sierra contra los cachorros, por la forma en que movía su brazo ya listo para agredir a los caninos pensaba que tenía oportunidad, no fue así. En un rápido movimiento haciendo girar su cuerpo el hombre lagarto le dio la espalda y algo le golpeo en su costado mandándolo a volar, no había sido una patada o su puñetazo, pero algo le había golpeado con tanta fuerza que ahora estaba en el suelo muy adolorido. 

Una cola, pero claro que tenía que haber sido una cola, no la había visto por la especie de capa que usaba ese sujeto.

Los cachorros corrieron a su lado preocupados ladrando o tratando de lamerlo en señal de confort.

Al parecer este tipo no sería tan fácil de vencer como los demás monstruos con los que se había enfrentado.

-Estoy bien chicos, ahora escóndanse- les ordeno, no quería que salieran lastimados por su culpa.

Los cachorros gimieron descontentos, no querían apartarse de su lado.

-Si tan encariñada estas princesa por tus sabuesos seré generoso y hare que sufran tú mismo destino-

-¡Ni se te ocurra!-

Se incorporó listo para seguir presentando batalla a ese sujeto pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta de un agudo dolor en su pie izquierdo, esperaba que no haya sufrido un esquince o torcedura y solo estuviera adolorido, aun así en estos momentos le impediría pelear tan bien como quisiera. Ahora estaba en más desventaja.

El hombre reptil pareció notar aquello al ver su mueca de dolor al ponerse de pie y decidió que no había mejor momento que este para terminar el trabajo.

Pero antes de dar su golpe de gracia algo le golpeo y fuerte, tanto como para soltar su sierra y caer al suelo boca abajo, no había sido la princesa castaña porque en todo momento tuvo su mirada sobre esta, y los sabuesos eran tan pequeños que era ridículo pensar que seres de este tamaño lograron derribarlo. Alguien más había sido su atacante.

Estaba listo para tomar su cierra eléctrica y partir en pedazos a quien se había atrevido a meterse en su camino, el agresor estaba al lado de este, no había hecho ningún ruido al acercársele el muy canalla, alzo la vista y vio el color de las escamas, el rostro y la mirada que vio tantas veces en el campo de batalla y se detuvo, no podía ser.

-¿Toffee?- su tono era de total incredulidad.

-Rasticore- inclino la cabeza reconociendo al de escamas verdes, al parecer no era el único en identificar al otro monstruo frente a sus ojos.

-¡Estas vivo!- exclamo incorporándose olvidando de momento que es lo que estaba haciendo hace unos segundos y evaporándose de su ser su sed de sangre.

-Así es-

-No te veía desde que los ejércitos de Lord Araquius trataron de derrocar a los reyes de Mewni. Serian ¿20 o 25 años? Todo el mundo pensó que habías muerto-

-Los rumores de mi fallecimiento fueron exagerados ¿Podría saber qué hacer en este lugar?-

-Mercenario, voy tras un trabajo. No hay muchos trabajos para monstruos guerreros en estos días-

-No hay muchos trabajos para monstruos en general- afirmo el de traje.

-¿Qué haces en esta dimensión? Sé que muchos optaron por huir a otras dimensiones después de la guerra pero tú no pareces el que haría lo mismo-

-No hui, solo estoy aquí para recabar cierta información-

-¿Planeas organizar otro levantamiento?- pregunto con emoción el otro reptiliano, hacía tiempo que no estaba en una batalla decente, además perjudicar a los reyes de mewni siempre era una buena causa en su opinión.

Toffee se lo pensó antes de responderle, en un tiempo atrás conoció a este sujeto, no eran precisamente cercanos pero sabía que era buen guerrero, la fuerza extra a veces era agradecida en algunos de sus planes, como cuando se apropió de los secuaces de Ludo para su plan, pero ahora no era necesario, aun no tenía escrito un nuevo curso a tomar con toda la nueva información que le estaba brindando Hanna siquiera. 

-¿Alguien puede explicarme que rayos está pasando aquí?- llega la voz de Marco llamando la atención de ambos hombres reptil.

Rasticore parece recordar que esta en medio de un trabajo y vuelve a su semblante serio.

Aún debe eliminar a una princesa.

-Lo siento colega, deja termino de eliminar a esta princesa y podremos seguir hablando- 

-¿Princesa?- Toffee levanto una ceja ante la mención de este título, miro a Marco y luego a Rasticore -¿A cuál princesa?-

-Pues a la que tenemos enfrente de nosotros ahora- señalo al moreno quien solo los miro a la defensiva.

¿Qué hacia Toffee ahí? ¿Acaso este era otro de sus planes? ¿Trabajaba con este nuevo tipo? Pero lo dudaba, si fuera así no hubiera detenido al de escamas verdes en su ataque, no tenía sentido, además por su reciente dialogo el nuevo sujeto parecía que desde hace mucho tiempo pensó que Toffee había muerto por lo que no creía que se habían puesto de acuerdo para atacarle nuevamente.

-Temo decirte que este joven no es una princesa- le corrigió Toffee.

-Que no te engañe su disfraz, mi contratista me dio una foto de ella y tienen el rostro idéntico, además mi localizador de materia me llevo directamente a ella- para respaldar su respuesta saco un pedazo de papel doblado y su localizador de materia, recordaba que en el pasado Toffee odiaba los errores, especialmente en el campo de batalla, siendo consejero y estratega había sido muy valioso en batalla haciendo que las perdidas innecesarias fueran mínimas o que inocentes salieran perjudicados.

Toffee tomo el pedazo de papel y lo desdoblo encontrándose con una foto a cuerpo completo de… ¿Marco Díaz en vestido rosa? Él se consideraba difícil de sorprender, pero esto sí que lo había hecho, incluso su expresión facial lo reflejaba con los ojos abiertos y las cejas levantadas.

¿Esa imagen era real o falsa?

-Ya te dije que no soy ninguna princesa- 

-Sigue diciendo eso, es una treta para dejarla escapar-

Toffee alzo la vista de la foto para fijar su mirada en este par, sino fuera porque vio rayos lasers a lo lejos mientras estaba fuera de la casa de Hanna no se hubiera topado con esta escena, un mercenario de otra dimensión que estaba tras una supuesta princesa, y dichosa princesa era de acuerdo a este mismo mercenario Marco Díaz.

Cuando se acercó para ver qué es lo que causaba ese caos vio como Rasticore estaba a punto de atacar al humano moreno con su sierra y se movió por reflejo golpeando y desarmando al otro reptil, él no era precisamente el tipo que hacia buenas acciones y desinteresadamente, pero esta vez no había pensado realmente a la hora de detener ese ataque.

Ahora debía aclarar este asunto, primero corregir a su ex compañero de batallas con su supuesto objetivo.

-Rasticore, ese humano no es hembra-

-¿He?-

-Ni siquiera pertenece a la realeza-

-Pero… mi contratista-

-Seguramente te dio mal la información-

-Entonces… ¿solo voy tras un travesti?-

-¡Hey! ¡Sigo aquí!- el par de lagartos seguían hablando frente a él, y por un lado era muy conveniente ya que el tipo de la sierra había dejado de atacar y por otro se sentía levemente ofendido por que hablaban como si él no estuviera ahí, ya cuando se refirieron a él como travesti fue el colmo, no es que tuviera algo en contra de ellos pero él no era uno.

-Ejemp Rasticore este contratista, ¿ya pago por tus servicios?-

-No, normalmente me pagan al terminar el encargo, las desventajas de ser un monstruo y criminal-

-Ya veo, debido a que no te dio la información correcta yo no confiaría tanto en tu contratista actual, te sugeriría declinar en este trabajo-

-Tal vez tengas razón-

¿Seguir o no seguir con este trabajo? Ciertamente era sospechoso que no le dieran la información correcta si lo que decía Toffee era la verdad, y siendo sinceros no sería la primera vez que le jugaran chueco, más de una vez le habían tratado de pagar menos por su trabajo o matarlo para quedarse con la recompensa por su cabeza.

Aunque la mujer que le había contratado no parecía muy amenazante se notaba que tenía una evidente sed de sangre que rayaba en la locura, podría tener más de un truco bajo la manga, quizás planeaba desde el principio al terminar con su misión acabar con él para que ya no hubiera cabos sueltos.

-Si… esto es sospechoso, me han tocado objetivos extraños pero normalmente me dan toda la información necesaria antes de ir hacer el trabajo, descubrir de repente que mi objetivo es un travesti solo quiere decir que esto sea una trampa- concluyo Rasticore.

Había sido bueno que hubiera aparecido Toffee para aclararle aquello.

Toffee estaba satisfecho que Rasticore hubiera sido fácil de convencer con sus palabras.

Y Marco, estaba tan confundido, pero al parecer en vez de que ahora lo atacara un monstruo con una sierra gracias a la intervención de Toffee esto aparentemente se había evitado. Ahora quería volver a casa, sentarse y revisar su tobillo, pero primero los cachorros.

-Tienes una suerte de encontrarte en situaciones muy particulares Marco Díaz- comento Toffee dirigiéndose al humano quien supuestamente ya no volvería a ver en su vida.

-No es como si quisiera meterme en ellas a propósito-se defendió el castaño, eso había sonado muy parecido a un regaño -yo… gracias, si no hubieras intervenido hubiera tenido serios problemas- 

Ahí estaba de nuevo la asombrosa capacidad del humano para sorprenderlos, aunque esta vez tuvo suficiente control en sus músculos faciales para no demostrarlo. En vez de mirarlo con sospecha con su reciente aparición, reaccionar agresivamente hacia su persona debido a su no tan buen historial entre ellos, lo cual hubiera sido lógico, el humano le agradecía por haber intercedido por él.

-¿Conoces al terrícola?- pregunto Rasticore agarrando su sierra, aparentemente olvidando de momento que alguien le había dado un buen golpe para tirarlo al suelo y soltar su hacha debido a la emoción de encontrarse con antiguo miembro del ejercito a que perteneció hace tantos años.

-Digamos que he llegado a tratar con este individuo en particular- 

Y en ese trato incluía secuestro, extorción y amenazas de muerte por su propia parte, pero eso era algo que no tenía que saber.

Giros que da la vida, ahora estaba evitando que un mercenario lo cortara en pedazos sea malentendido o no.

Ya no había amenazas de muerte pero el ambiente seguía algo tenso, Marco miro alrededor, tres de los 8 estaban a su lado, vio a un par en los arbustos pero los demás no los veía. Temía que realmente hayan corrido demasiado lejos.

-Vengan chicos, vengan, ya paso el peligro- se agacho y fue suficiente para que los cachorros que estaban cerca corrieran a su lado en busca de confort, tenía cinco, le faltaban tres.

Dio un paso y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca por el dolor, así se le haría difícil buscar a los que andaban perdidos.

-Te lastimaste- no era una pregunta, era una afirmación por parte de Toffee quien se acercó al moreno sin siquiera este lo notara.

-Solo un poco el pie al caer, no creo que sea nada grave- podía seguir caminando pero con clara molestia, no dolía tanto como la vez que se rompió el brazo.

-Deberías regresar a casa-

-Ya lo sé, pero tengo que buscar a los demás cachorros- tal vez si llamaba a sus padres por celular con el carro podrían ir a buscarlos más rápidamente.

-Te ayudare- 

-¿Ah?-

Marco no era el único sorprendido por el ofrecimiento de ayuda repentino, Rasticore se debatía en regresar a la dimensión donde se encontraba a esa sospechosa mujer y tomar venganza por esta aparente trampa por lo que no estaba al tanto de esta pequeño intercambio de palabras, era Toffee el que se sorprendía por sus palabras, no quería decir eso, ya evito que lo cortaran con una sierra y lo mejor era regresar a su actual guarida, preferiblemente con Rasticore para que le hablara más de su contratista y saber quién andaba tras Marco ahora y si estaba relacionado con la familia Butterfly, pero esa simple oración salió de su boca haciendo que se involucrará más tiempo con el terrícola.

Estaba siendo tan descuidado.

-Buscaremos a tus pequeñas bestias y regresas a tu casa para que te revisen tu lesión-

-Yo ehhh… si, eso sería de mucha ayuda-

Era casi surrealista tener al tipo que te secuestro no hace mucho ayudándote, desde hace tiempo que no estaba enojado con Toffee, era… raro, sorprendente, pero no llegaba a ser tal como una situación incómoda.

-Marco, hijo, me llamo la señora Shew y dijo que vio que un tipo con una cierra estaba… - desde la calle en un carro estaba el sr. Díaz llamando a su hijo, una de las vecinas del vecindario había llamado a su casa por un asunto que había visto a través de su ventana que involucraba a su hijo.

Preocupado tomo el carro y fue a buscar a su hijo, no esperaba encontrarlo frente a dos ¿hombres reptil?

-Heeey papá-

Bueno, ahora la situación si podía ser incomoda.


	15. 15

No todos los padres tienen el placer de estar enfrente de los secuestradores de sus hijos, en estos momentos los señores Díaz tenían ciertos sentimientos contradictorios en ellos.

En cuanto al secuestrador, en sus planes jamás contemplo en terminar en una situación como esta frente a los padres del chico que decidió utilizar como cebo para la princesa Butterfly, en realidad después de cómo habían transcurrido los sucesos después de su fallido plan planeaba en desaparecer de la vida de Marco Díaz y a su vez de todo lo que involucraba a este incluyendo su dimensión, pero parecía que esta clase de situaciones se estaban haciendo más frecuentas, estas que salían demasiado del margen de sus cálculos.

Era como si una fuerza superior estuviera conspirando en su contra.

¿Cómo es que Toffee termino sentado en el sofá de la sala de la familia Díaz en esos momentos? Pues la respuesta no tiene nada de magia o conjuros en realidad.

Resumiendo los hechos el padre de Marco Díaz llego en su vehículo encontrándose con la peculiar escena de su hijo frente a dos hombres lagartos y a los cachorros alrededor y con las correas rotas, a Rafael Díaz no le gustaba pensar mal de la gente o en las peores situaciones, era un hombre muy positivo de hecho, pero con las ultimas cosas que había vivido su familia y en especial su hijo recientemente ante este cuadro frente a él no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso. Tal vez la acción más prudente de Toffee hubiera sido dar media vuelta, tomar a Rasticore y dejar al joven humano con su padre, pero obviamente no había tomado esa decisión ya que estaba sentado en un sofá mucho más cómodo del de la casa de Hanna.

Podría decirse que la razón por la que no dio media vuelta inmediatamente fue porque ya se había ofrecido a ayudar al joven Díaz a recuperar a sus cachorros caninos y él era un hombre de palabra, que la acción de irse sin decir nada era una acción muy similar a la que haría un cobarde que había cometido una fechoría, y él no había cometido ninguna (en esta ocasión) y no tenía por qué irse, pero también podría decirse que no se le ocurrió que acción tomar ante esta situación a pesar de su mente tan aguda y ser un excelente estratega, incluso había ocasión en las que él no se le podrían ocurrir ideas que llevaran a un plan.

Después de caer en un silencio que con cada segundo que pasaba se volvía más incómodo Marco decidió romperlo diciéndole a su padre que si le ayudaba a recoger a los cachorros a lo que el padre de familia estaciono el carro y bajo para estar al lado de su hijo y a la vez estar más cerca de ese hombre lagarto de más o menos dos metros.

Marco sabiamente le explico que los perros habían huido por el ruido muy fuerte de sonido y algunos no se veían cerca, no le diría que fue recientemente atacado por el otro hombre lagarto que se mantenía un poco más apartado del grupo murmurando algo de agregar el nombre de su reciente contratista a su lista de venganza o algo así. No era el momento para decir que seres de otras dimensiones iban contra su persona… de nuevo. Al menos quería saber primero bien como había terminado en esta situación antes de preocupar mucho más a sus padres.

De alguna forma entre todos lograron agarrar a los cachorros y subirlos al auto, si, Toffee busco a los pequeños cachorros también y cuando encontró a un par escondido en los arbusto de un jardín muy reticentes a salir por voluntad propia se agacho para recogerlos y llevarlos con los Díaz, Marco había subido al carro para cuidar a los cachorros que ya habían subido además que no podía moverse tan rápido o fácilmente con su pie actualmente.

Y la sorpresas no acabaron ahí cuando Rafael, el buen hombre decidió invitar a los “conocidos” de su hijo a casa y darles algo de beber en agradecimiento, literalmente empujo a uno en el asiento de copiloto y a otro en el asiento trasero junto a Marco y los cachorros, la suerte decidió que Toffee acompañara al menor de los Díaz junto a todas esas bolas de pelos.

Marco estaba igualmente sorprendido por la rápida acción de su padre así como lo eran Toffee y Rasticore, pero así era su padre de impulsivo en algunas ocasiones, tal vez tenía que ver su espontaneidad con sus dotes artísticos.

Llegando a casa junto a su esposa fue la primera vez que se le ocurrió al distraído e impulsivo señor Díaz preguntas sus nombres. Marco estaba en un sofá individual donde su madre había terminado de revisar y darle los primeros auxilios, su lesión no era nada grave, estaría hinchado su pie por un día o dos pero si no hacia esfuerzos se curaría perfectamente.

-Rasticore Chaosus Disastorvayne, señor- el primero en responder fue el de ojo de gema.

Marco contuvo el aliento, iba a decir un nombre falso para no decir el verdadero nombre de Toffee, pero no.

-El mío es Toffee-

¡Y se supone que era un tipo listo! ¿Por qué les había dado su verdadero nombre a sus padres? ¿Qué quería llegar con esto? ¿Qué lo corrieran de la casa o que les diera un paro cardiaco a sus progenitores? Tal vez estaba yendo muy a los extremos con esos escenario mentales Marco Díaz, sus padres tenían poco de agresivos y gozaban de estupenda salud como para sufrir enfermedades cardiacas, aun así el moreno no podía creer que les hubiera dado su nombre de buenas a primeras a sus padres, los cuales se quedaron con expresiones congeladas.

Conocían bien ese nombre. 

Es así como llegamos a este incierto y casi irreal punto. Marco no sabía que estuviera pensando sus padres en esos momentos

-Yo… voy a ir a por algo de beber- dijo Angie rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había formado en la sala.

-¿Querida te acompaño?-

-No, tu quédate… ahora traigo las bebidas-

Bueno, por el momento era una reacción que no esperaba pero no la más caótica que se hubiera podido imaginar, no creía que sus padres reaccionaran de manera agresiva como para saltar al ataque contra el hombre lagarto, pero quizás entrar en pánico o algo por el estilo si se podía imaginar. 

¿Cómo se supone que debían de reaccionar? Ni los mismos señores Díaz sabían, Angie necesitaba alejarse unos momentos y procesar todo, tenerlo de frente no era un ser tan aterrador o macabro como hubiera esperado en su imaginación, en realidad el tal Toffee parecía incluso un hombre/lagarto elegante, casi como un hombre de negocios. Ahora estaba ahí, en su sala, muy cerca de su hijo y esposo.

Curiosamente tampoco había entrado en pánico o repudiado la idea, después de todo su esposo le explico que había encontrado al par de hombres lagarto ayudando a su hijo a recuperar a los cachorros. Ese ya era un punto a favor en su opinión del tipo que secuestro a su hijo anteriormente, aunque no borraba el pasado.

Abrió el refrigerador y saco una jarra de limonada, ¿a los reptiles les hacía daño el limón? ¿a los hombres reptiles de otra dimensión alguna vez habían probado la limonada?

Star comía de todo en la casa, pero ella parecía más humana que otra cosa.

Regresando a la sala su marido, su buen y amado esposo, amable incluso con extraños, no le extraño tratando de hacer una conversación con Rasticore y Toffee.

-Tu traje es muy elegante Tofy…-

-Es Toffee señor- corrigió el reptiliano sin sonar irritado por la deformación de su nombre.

-Perdón, a veces confundo las letras. Así que, ¿Es a la medida?-

-Exactamente, debo decir que tiene buen ojo señor Díaz-

-Bueno, soy artista, me fijo mucho en los detalles. Y señor Rasticuri usted… tiene un impresionante brazo ahí-

-Es Rasticore. Y de hecho es una excelente prótesis, puede destrozar los cráneos de mis enemigos un par de segundos más rápido que mi verdadero brazo-

-Ohhhhh eh jjejejeje supongo que eso es ¿genial? Debe ser muy fuerte entonces- 

-Así, estoy muy orgulloso de mis habilidades físicas señor-

-Ejemp traje algunas bebidas por si gustan- dijo Angie colocando la charola con la jarra y vasos sobre la mesa de la sala interrumpiendo la conversación. 

-Gracias querida-

-De nada-

Era extraño y tenso el ambiente, alguien tenía que hablar y a la vez parecía que querían ignorar un par de segundos más lo que tenían enfrente, Marco inhalo un poco y estaba a punto de abrir la boca hasta que alguien más tomo la palabra.

-Señores Díaz, quizás les suene hipócrita o mentiras mis palabras, pero quería decirles que nunca quise poner en verdadero peligro a su hijo. Pido disculpas por las aflicciones que les hice llegar hacer pasar al involucrar a su hijo en mis planes-

Toffee… ¿acababa de pedir perdón?

Ahora los señores Díaz enfrentaban otra situación que no todos los padres enfrentan, recibir la disculpa del secuestrador de su hijo de boca de este.

Los padres se miraron entre sí, sorprendidos, confundidos, dudosos. Marco esta con la boca abierta.

El monstruo que parecía orgulloso e intimidante deja eso de lado para pedir unas disculpas a unos padres que sufrieron varias aflicciones con la desaparición de su hijo, lo menos que puede es ofrecer esto en estos momentos ya estando cara a cara con ellos.

Este día ha tenido varias sorpresas para varios de ellos en la sala, al menos esta es una agradable.

-Nosotros… gracias, nuestro hijo nos contó que hiciste, lo que paso, lo que te paso. No justifico esa clase de acciones, pero agradecemos que nos hayas regresado a nuestro hijo- Angie toma la palabra, ahí Toffee puede identificar de donde heredo la elocuencia el joven Díaz.

Y los ojos, son como los de su madre, brillantes, limpios, el color lo saco de su padre pero esa mirada sin lugar a dudas la heredo de su madre.

Aparta la mirada, quizás esta divagando demasiado en su mente.

-Esta bebida es acida y refrescante señora, ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?- Rasticore llama la atención ignorante del ambiente en la sala, el vaso que acababa de beber tenía un líquido con un sabor agradable.

-Limonada, si gusta puede servirse un poco más-

-Gracias señora-

Rasticore se sirve un poco más de limonada, a su alrededor el ambiente parece relajarse un poco más, Marco cierra al fin la boca y da gracias que esta situación no haya terminado peor de cómo comenzó. Rafael toma la mano de su esposa en señal de apoyo, han aceptado las disculpas pero hay aún un trecho para decir que han perdonado las angustias que pasaron al pensar que habían perdido a su hijo, pero si tubo la suficiente decencia y valor para plantarles cara y pedir disculpas lo aceptaran.

No, no es un buen hombre, pero tampoco el ser más despreciable que se pudieran encontrar.

Pasan unos minutos más con una pequeña platica informal, pequeños comentarios de que es a lo que se dedican los señores Díaz aparte de albergar a estudiantes de intercambio, ella es maestra y él artista, buenas profesiones tranquilas y decentes. Gente decente hablando con dos criminales muy buscados entre las dimensiones en una sala muy hogareña, ¿Quién lo diría?

-Oh miren la hora, ya casi es hora de la cena tengo que empezar a preparar algo… ¿ustedes gustarían quedarse para la comida?-

-No queremos aprovecharnos más de la cuenta de su hospitalidad señora, lo mejor será marcharnos ahora- Toffee rechaza la oferta educadamente, ya se han quedado más de lo que se hubiera imaginado.

-De acuerdo-

-Que tengan buen viaje entonces señores-

-Yo los acompaño a la puerta- ofrece Marco en cortesía mientras que sus padres se dirigen a la cocina, también quiere hablar con Toffee.

Cuando llegan a la puerta aun con Marco cojeando un poco Toffee hace un gesto a Rasticore, una señal militar que aprendió años atrás para que se retire, el otro reptiliano tiene suficiente buena memoria para reconocerla.

-Yo me adelanto entonces, adiós Marco Díaz- Rasticore saca su sierra y abre un portal que atraviesa.

Toffee también necesita un par de momentos de privacidad con el joven humano para aclarar algunas cosas, pero ya que están solos tardan un poco más de lo necesario en hablar.

-Bueno, esto… gracias ayudándome con el grandulón y a buscar a mis cachorros. Aunque aun no entiendo cómo pudo haberme confundido con una princesa aún, si no hubieras aparecido en ese momento quien sabe lo que me hubiera pasado- es Marco quien habla primero. Han pasado quizás muchas cosas ese día, pero agradece realmente que Toffee apareciera en el momento justo.

-Fue una coincidencia afortunada podría decirse. Y en cuanto a la confusión de estatus y genero el reciente contratista de Rasticore le informo que eras una princesa que debía eliminar según me dio a entender-

-¿Hablas en serio?-

-Así es, incluso le proporciono material visual muy “convincente” para hacerlo creer que eras una princesa-

-¿Qué clase de material visual?-

-Rasticore me mostro cierta imagen algo difícil de creer por decirlo de una manera-

-¿Qué imagen?-

-A ti y a cierto vestido pomposo de princesa color rosa-

-¿Vestido rosa?- La cara del castaño demuestra confusión y que no comprende de buenas a primeras a que se refiere el reptiliano, pero entre más repite la palabra “vestido rosa” algo hace eco en su mente y ciertos recuerdos surgen en su mente.

“… el rosa te sienta bien”

-Oh, ¡Oh!- La única vez que estuvo relacionado con un vestido de princesa color rosa fue cuando se infiltraron en Sta. Olga para rescatar a la cabeza de unicornio que era la mejor amiga de Star.

En ese momento y aun ahora se siente muy seguro sobre su sexualidad como sentirse avergonzado por haber estado vestido de princesa, además lo que importaba era infiltrarse a esa escuela que bien podría pasar por cárcel lava cerebros y rescatar a Ponyhead como para que la pena que alguien lo viera con dicho atuendo lo afectara. Pero esto es diferente, muy diferente, Toffee no es una directora desquiciada, un guardia o un montón de princesas a las que tuvo que engañar con su disfraz, era… Toffee, y ese simple hecho hace que sienta como su cara y orejas se calienten a mas no poder y sabe que esta tan rojo de la cara que pudiera competir con el color de su sudadera.

-Tomare esa reacción como una afirmación de que eso realmente sucedió y que a Rasticore no le dieron una foto falsificada-

-¿Foto? ¿Qué foto? Por favor no me digas que alguien me tomo una foto con ese vestido puesto-

Por un breve momento Toffee estaba tan tentado en reír, una pequeña risa, pero solo curva un poco las comisuras de su boca en una casi imperceptible sonrisa, el joven delante de él se ve gracioso en su pánico y pena.

Hace tiempo que no se divertía por estas cosas simples como ver la expresión llena de pena y avergonzada de una persona captada en un momento embarazoso, Marco con ese sonrojo parecía… adorable.

Pero recuerda que si la foto es verdadera también es el problema en el cual Marco está metido y el cual incluyo contratar a un mercenario como Rasticore.

-Así es, no cuestionare tus… gustos, pero alguien utilizo esa imagen para hacer creer a Rasticore que eras una princesa e ir tras tu cabeza-

-¿Gustos? Yo no acostumbro a vestirme de chica si es lo que quisiste decir, y fue una situación extrema. Una de las amigas de Star estaba internada en Sta. Olga y fuimos a rescatarla, tuvimos que entrar disfrazados para que no reconocieran a Star y a mi… por que no se permiten chicos en esa escuela-

-… pudiste haberte disfrazado de un guardia-

-Es lo mismo que yo le dije a Star-

¿Qué tenía en la cabeza la mewmana para terminar vistiendo al chico como princesa? Seguramente nada.

-Entonces supongo que al menos tienes alguna idea de quien contrato y porque a Rasticore-

-Tengo la sospecha que fue la directora del lugar, una mujer muy loca obsesionada por crear princesas “perfectas” en lugar de dejar a las chicas ser individuos independientes, si tanto querían que fueran buenas princesas simplemente hay que enseñarles a ser buenas personas y no lavarles el cerebro con etiqueta y modales-

-Veo que tuviste una impresión muy fuerte del lugar-

-La mujer me ato a una silla y trato de lavarme al cerebro con una maquina e imágenes de cómo ser una “perfecta princesa” cuando el rescate de Ponyhead no salió como esperábamos-

De nuevo una prueba más de porque la interacción con la realeza mewmana solo trae más que problemas.

-Pero pude regresarle el favor por decirlo de una manera cuando logre convencer a las otras princesas en la escuela que estaba ser un individuo y crearon una revuelta dentro de Sta. Olga-

-Realmente estas lleno de sorpresas Marco Díaz-

-Gra… cias?- ¿Debía tomar eso como un alago o no? 

No cualquiera se arriesgaría de esa manera por un desconocido o por alguien que no es de su total agrado, deduce eso al escuchar el tono por el cual nombra el nombre de la mejor amiga de la princesa de Mewni, para entrar en una de las instituciones más seguras entre las dimensiones, tampoco no cualquiera sería capaz de convencer a un grupo de persona con tal eficacia para crear prácticamente una revolución dentro dicha institución. Marco Díaz tenía dotes de liderazgo que quizás ni el mismo chico sabía o no los aprovechaba, quizás con un poco de guía de alguien con experiencia podría hacer grandes cosas.

-Hablare con Rasticore y te sugiero que cuides tus espaldas Marco Díaz, no creo que esa directora este conforme hasta acabar con la fuente que causo tanta rebeldía en su escuela-

-Si fue capaz de contratar a un tipo como Rasticore creo que tendré que aprender a dormir con un ojo abierto-

-O hacer que tus sabuesos lo hagan por ti-

-¿Los cachorros?-

-Sí, los jóvenes caninos que tanto cuidas podrían ser de utilidad para tu seguridad y la de tus familiares si los llegaras a entrenar debidamente-

-Pues si se me ha pasado por la cabeza entrenarlos pero solo se un par de trucos, además aún son muy jóvenes, no sabría cómo entrenarlos para lo que tú dices-

-Yo tengo algo de experiencia entrenando bestias-

-¿He?-

¿Acaso Toffee acaba de sugerir lo que Marco cree o el moreno está ya muy cansado por la reciente adrenalina liberada aquel día? Ya lo ayudo mucho ese día, no cree que se esté ofreciendo para…

-Yo podría brindarte algo de asesoría en el entrenamiento de tus jóvenes caninos-

-Eso sería de mucha ayuda-

Momento ¿acababa de acordar a ayudar a las pequeñas bestias peludas? Si Toffee, lo habías hecho, y mandaste a volar tu idea de dejar atrás en el pasado tu interacción con Marco Díaz en el proceso, si el universo se empañaba en ponerlo de nuevo en tu camino quizás era para algo, no es como el hombre reptil fuera fiel filósofo y creyente de lo que algunos llamaban destino.

Ahora interactuaría más seguido con el humano más allá de lo que hubiera pensado. Y los sabuesos, no debía olvidar a las pequeñas bestias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Últimamente he estado en crisis emocional y dudas sobre mi vida, ¿realmente quiero terminar la carrera? ¿Quise esta carrera alguna vez? ¿Soy un desperdicio de átomos de carbón que aún no haya una utilidad? Como en el precipicio, seguir un camino o caer por el borde, llego a este punto en que no me quiero mover, avanzar, retroceder, pero aun así el tiempo pasa, soy cobarde, indecisa, quiero ser reconocida y a la vez desaparecer. También están tocando banda los vecinos y tengo ganas de arrojar globos de agua a sus casas.


	16. 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero agradecer a todos los que me dieron sus palabras de apoyo en los review.   
> Sé que no soy la única que experimenta estas emociones, y si llegan a sentir que están solos no lo están, de hecho fue gracias a escribir fics que encontré una forma de invertir más de una vez esta energía negativa en algo productivo o una forma de des estresarme o desahogarme y encontrar gente grandiosa también.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? Desapareciste el otro día-

-Tuve ciertos asuntos que atender, sé que fue muy descortés de mi parte haberme ido sin avisar-

Debido a los eventos del otro día Toffee no pudo dar explicaciones a la joven morena de su desaparición repentina, era un hecho que tenían un compromiso mutuo de intercambio de información y para sus planes a futuro era vital respetar dicho acuerdo.

-Extraña forma de pedir disculpas, a veces cansa esa forma tan formal de hablar. Aun asi no responde mi pregunta ¿Dónde te habías metido?-

-Ya respondi…-

-Ha ha ha- rápidamente la menor lo corto moviendo el dedo de un lado a otro en forma de negación, una forma algo infantil y descortés de interrumpirlo en opinión de Toffee –nada de respuestas ambiguas, era parte del trato. Esta pregunta también cuenta o yo haré lo mismo cuando me hagas una de tus preguntas y no te diré en cual-

Chica lista.

-Se presentó un inconveniente el cual termine involucrado. Vi a lo lejos como sucesos sospechosos ocurrían para encontrar un viejo conocido que ahora trabaja como mercenario atendiendo un negocio que…-

-Déjame adivinar, involucraba a Marco- nuevamente interrumpió la morena.

-Debo suponer que el joven Díaz te conto lo que paso-

-No, pero supuse que algo ocurrió. Lo vi cojear un poco en clase, y sé que no tuvo su clase de karate el día anterior-

-¿Sabes sus horarios?- 

-Es cosa de principiantes, ahora continua por favor, aun no terminas tu explicación- 

-Agradezco que me dejes continuar hablando, y lo agradecería más si dejaras de interrumpir. Como iba diciendo, me encontré con un viejo conocido atendiendo un negocio, y si, efectivamente involucraba a el joven Díaz. Alguien le contrato para encargarse de Díaz, en una de las tantas “aventuras” con las princesas de Mewni creo sus propios enemigos, logre convencer a mi conocido que su contratista muy probablemente le había tendido una trampa ya que le dio cierta información falsa sobre su objetivo- Había logrado expresar los hechos con toda la claridad que pudo sin dar ciertos detalles que no creía tan esenciales, como que se ofreció a buscar cachorros con ojos laser o que la información que le dieron a Rasticore implicaba a una “princesa Marco”.

-Oh- no hubo más insistencia de más detalles, comentarios inteligentes o sarcásticos. Solo la chica mirándolo y al parecer procesando la información.

Eso le incomodo de cierta manera, no conocía de tanto tiempo a la chica, pero ya sabía que Hanna era más lista de lo que parecía y difícil de predecir. 

-Te encontraste de nuevo cara a cara con Marco- no era pregunta, era afirmación por parte de la chica del gorro.

-Así es-

-Interesante-

-…-

-Hubiera pensado que tardarían más en volverse a ver cara a cara-

-¿Disculpa?-

-Solo era un presentimiento que tenía, que no era solo información y mis divertidos comentarios por la que seguías visitando esta humilde dimensión. O bueno, sigamos con nuestro intercambio de información, es tu turno-

A veces era un verdadero misterio lo que realmente pasaba por la mente de esa chica para el hombre lagarto.

En estos momentos se debatía si sentía curiosidad o mejor olvidar los últimos comentarios de ella como irrelevantes.

Tal vez realmente fue acertado no comunicarle que al final de dicho incidente el mismo se había ofrecido para enseñar a las caninas bestias que tenía el humano moreno como animales de compañía algo de entrenamiento para defender a su dueño.

*+*+*

La naturaleza era aterradora, la vida fuera del castillo era aterradora. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Meses? ¿Años? 

Ludo estaba exagerando en cuanto al tiempo, pero para alguien que de un día para otro se le quita su cómoda vivienda y lo arrojas a la dura vida cada segundo parece eterno, lo único que le permitía seguir levantándose era su notable terquedad y su odio por quienes lo traicionaron. La banda de secuaces inútiles y desagradecidos, la tonta princesa Butterfly, incluso pensó a su familia que siempre lo trato como el ser más insignificante de todos, pero especialmente pensaba con singular odio a cierto hombre lagarto con traje elegante.

Mientras come algo de pescado que trajo su nueva secuaz, una araña gigante que realmente presento una gran batalla para que aprendiera quien era su nuevo jefe, demostrarle que era más fuerte de lo que había creído, se los enseñaría a todos.

*+*+*

“-El número que usted marco esta fuera de servicio, sugerimos que revise nuevamente el contacto a quien desea realizarle la llamada o intente nuevamente más tarde-“ hablo la dulce voz del hada en su espejo mágico.

Con rabia corto la comunicación y gruño con rabia, un comportamiento poco digno de una dama pero desde un tiempo considerable no había recibido respuesta de ese mercenario y supuestamente había prometido resultados casi inmediatos. ¡INACEPTABLE! ¡La habían timado!

¿Acaso estaba condenada a tener subordinados mediocres? Incluso sus guardias en Santa Olga no pudieron hacer mucho cuando todas las princesas se revelaron al mismo tiempo gracias a la fuente de todos sus pesares actuales, la Princesa Marco, y a pesar que ni siquiera alumna oficial de Santa O las jóvenes ya la habían adoptado como figura oficial como símbolo de su rebeldía, si quería recuperar el orden y hacer entender a estas jóvenes nobles que su comportamiento era el peor erro que pudieron cometer debía poner como ejemplo a esa princesa rebelde.

Cosas graves suelen suceder cuando dejas a una princesa hacer lo que quiera, bajo ese principio se había creado este institución sagrada, por eso el nombre de Santa Olga se había utilizado para bautizar su escuela.

La que una vez fue la peor de las princesas, pero pago por sus pecados, cada princesa debería seguir su ejemplo. Oh pero estos últimos años y nuevas generaciones eran un desastre.

Haría pagar a esa princesa de cabellos castaños si incluso fuera necesario hacerlo ella misma con sus propias manos, después de todo, el dicho decía “si quieres un trabajo bien hecho, hazlo tú mismo”.

*+*+*+*

-Lo hice… ¡Lo hice! ¡POR FIN! WUJUUUU- lo había logrado.

Saltando y gritando de un lado a otro la princesa celebraba su triunfo, días había tardado, varios fracasos había tenido, pero jamás se detuvo hasta lograrlo.

Y frente a ella la prueba de su triunfo, toda la pared hecha añicos por una estampida de guerri cornios y el muñeco que había utilizado de practica pisoteado hasta acabar hecho puras astillas, con este nuevo conjuro seguro acababa con Toffee la próxima vez que lo tuviera de frente.

La princesa de Mewni no estaba sola, como siempre la acompañaba el único caballero que le hiso compañía desde el primer día. Por un parte estaba orgulloso por el logro de su princesa, pero por otro algo no le satisfacía del todo.

Él era solamente un simple caballero, a pesar de su alta posición entre la jerarquía entre ellos seguía siendo menos que cualquier gente de la nobleza, en su juventud muchas veces le pareció difícil comprender la decisiones de estos nobles, pero las reinas siempre mostraron que estaban ahí para protegerlos, para ayudar a su pueblo, hacer prevalecer la paz en el reino. Los soldados eran solo una extensión de su poder para lograr este fin.

Pero la princesa, si seguía así por este camino no era en busca de paz para su gente o su reino, se estaba comportando como un soldado emocionado por una próxima batalla, y era comportamiento común ella, pero esta vez era diferente, ella buscaba… eso era, venganza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora bueno más videos que quiero sugerir y que hice con cariño en mi canal, y son de Toffee y Toffco, son más cortos pero creo que se divertirán bien si les dan una oportunidad XD   
> Mini comic Smile Sonrisa ToffeexMarco:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uewZ809GmJI  
> The Toffee Shirt La camisa de Toffee:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3wPfI0cZvVM


	17. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Espero que este año nos espere buenas cosas a todos

Era fin de semana, sábado para ser exactos, Marco estaba en el parque con todos sus cachorros en su típico paseo, aunque este tenía una segunda razón para realizarse.

Hoy sería el día en el que se vería con Toffee para entrenar a los caninos con ojos lasers.

Ahora sentado en un banco esperado que llegara el hombre lagarto, esta situación era un poco surrealista, pero realmente no le incomodaba, ya se había empezado a acostumbrar a este tipo de hechos, todo gracias aunque no quiera admitirlo desde que había conocido a Star Butterfly.

Deja que una pequeña pregunta vague en su mente ¿Qué es lo que estará haciendo ella ahora?

El sonido de pasos acercándose lo saco de su tren de pensamientos que involucraban a cierta princesa rubia para mejor concentrarse en la persona que se estaba acercando al lugar donde se encontraba, la cual solo podía ser una persona.

A pesar de que sus cachorros lucían realmente adorables el hecho que aún no controlaran su mirada laser hacia qué poca gente se acercara hacia donde él se encontrara, ya tenía fama en el parque para perros de tener perros causantes de alguno que otro pequeño incendió, y obviamente cuando eso ocurría se hacía cargo de los pequeños estragos como dueño responsable que era. Por lo que la única persona que podía estar acercándose por propia voluntad hacia su dirección seria la misma que había acordado con él para verse.

-Hola Toffee- saludo al hombre lagarto cuando ya lo tenía en su campo de visión.

-Buenos días joven Díaz-

-Sabes que no tienes que dirigirte de esa manera hacia mi ¿verdad? Con solo Marco está bien- la formalidad con la que hablaba el hombre lagarto aún era algo a lo que no estaba habituado, hablaba con mucho mas cortesía y modales de lo que había visto a cualquier persona hacer, y eso que había interactuado con gente de la nobleza como eran los Butterfly o la reina de las hadas.

No era desagradable, solo no estaba acostumbrado, además si iban a interactuar más sentía que debían disminuir un poco las formalidades.

-Tratare de hacer un esfuerzo… Marco- acordó el reptiliano no dejando ver su duda en aceptar la propuesta del joven castaño.

Hablar con cierta formalidad no solo era por costumbre o por el cuidado de los buenos modales, al actuar de esta manera a pesar de interactuar con alguna persona lograba mantener cierta barrera entre él y la persona con la que estaba tratando, ¿lograría mantener esas barreras ahora?

-¿Y qué traes puesto?- 

-No esperaba que tuvieras problemas de la vista j… Marco, tengo puesto mi traje-

-Sí, veo que llevas pero ¿por qué?-

-Las personas en una sociedad moderna utilizan ropa para cubrir su desnudes, y sé que los individuos de tu dimensión hacen lo mismo, con excepción de algunos lugares o comunidades más “liberales” por decirlo de alguna forma- 

-¿Qué?- Marco no pudo comprender lo último que dijo el reptiliano, ¿a qué se refería? 

-En palabras sencillas, ¿Qué hay de malo con mi vestimenta?- 

-Es elegante, pero no muy adecuado para un día en el parque, especialmente si venimos a entrenar a ocho cachorros revoltosos. Tal vez debiste de venir con algo más práctico ¿quizás?-

Marco tenía razón, un traje de chaqueta y pantalones de vestir, una camisa con corbata y unos zapatos negros completando el conjunto no era precisamente lo ideal si querías entrenar un montón de bestias peludas con poca inteligencia desarrollada.

-Tuve algunos asuntos que atender antes de cumplir con nuestra cita acordada, por lo cual no tuve el tiempo que hubiera estimado con anterioridad para venir con una vestimenta más adecuada para la ocasión como tú mencionas. Aun así puedo asegurar que mi manera de vestir no afectara mi desempeño en la hora de entrenar a tus pequeñas bestias-

-Oh, de ¿acuerdo? Entonces, ¿comenzamos ahora? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo o como comenzaras con el entrenamiento de los cachorros?-

No iba a negar que tenía curiosidad sobre preguntar sobre donde había estado antes de llegar ahí, el hombre lagarto aunque había compartido información muy valiosa e íntima con él con anterioridad sobre su pasado no quería decir que tenían la suficiente confianza para indagar más de lo que se tenían permitido como conocidos, cielos, su relación puede ser realmente confusa en este punto si se lo pone a pensar.

No son enemigos, ¿alguna vez lo fueron? 

Al menos no lo eran ahora, pero ¿Qué eran?

-Lo mejor es que tus caninos no se cofundan al comienzo de su entrenamiento si más de uno interviene-

-Tienen nombres-

-¿Disculpa?-

-Los cachorros, tienen nombres-

Pero por supuesto que las pequeñas bestias tendrían nombres, seguramente la princesa Butterfly se habría encargado de colocarles algún título extraño a estas pequeñas creaturas. Por un lado ayudaría si estos caninos ya supieran responder a un nombre a la hora de dar órdenes, pero se reusaría a utilizarlo si fuera algo tan cursi o estúpido como era común en la mentalidad de la actual dueña de la varita.

-¿Y cuál sería sus nombres?-

-Sajak, Badi, Shakti, Kalet, Alrik, Enam, Dai y Hugo- 

Esos en realidad no sonaban como nombres infantiles y tontos.

-Esos nombres son…-

-Sé que suenan un poco extraños, pero son nombres de diferentes partes del mundo, algunos de los estudiantes que se quedaban en mi casa compartieron algunos de ellos-

Sabía que fuera de su casa a cualquiera le parecerían raros o tontos los nombres que les puso a los cachorros, mientras que unos se conformarían con Sparky, Bola de Nieve o nombres que vieran en la T.V. él quiso darles algo de significado a sus nombres, solo podía imaginar que para una cultura de otra dimensión esos nombres seguramente eran sumamente extraños, cuando Star los escucho dijo que eran aburridos pero los perros ya respondían muy bien a ellos y no a sus frustrados intentos de llamarlos Cherry, Berry o cosas por el estilo.

-Yo estaba por decir que eran nombres interesantes-

-Perdón por interrumpir entonces- dijo apenado el más joven

-¿Responden correctamente al llamarlos?- 

-Por supuesto, también saben uno que otro truco. Cosas sencillas como ordenes como rodar y dar la pata, aunque no las siguen siempre si están muy emocionados o distraídos-

-Es bueno saber que han aprendido cosas básicas- alabo el septariano mientras comenzaba a desabrocharse su saco.

-Sí, aunque aún no se cómo hacer para que manejen sus rayos laser… ¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-Como mencionaste mi ropa no es la mejor para una tarea que involucre entrenar a pequeñas bestias como estas, y aunque es de un material resistente preferiría no arriesgar el dañarlo innecesariamente- dijo Toffee mientras colocaba lo más cuidadosamente posible su saco en el banco que había ocupado Marco con anterioridad.

Ahora que lo recordaba el mayor era muy elegante y pulcro con su apariencia y sus pertenencias, había colocado en un lugar seguro su saco la vez que le secuestro unos momentos antes de que la princesa Butterfly entrara en el gran comedor en que estaban y lanzara un rayo que le había desaparecido el brazo literalmente. Probablemente apreciaba mucho esos trajes, algo como él y sus sudaderas rojas.

Sería muy interesante verlo de una manera más casual.

-De acuerdo, yo cuidare tu saco entonces mientras te veo entrenar-

-Te lo agradecería si es así-

Después de quitarse la corbata y enrollar sus mangas Marco empezó a ser testigo del entrenamiento de Toffee a sus cachorros, obviamente no esperaba que sus pequeños caninos empezaran a obedecer ciegamente y sin problemas al imponente hombre lagarto que se paró ante ellos, pero le sorprendió un poco verlo de ese modo, con un aura tan dominante y autoritaria, y a pesar que esta imagen era dirigida a un grupo de pequeños cachorros podía imaginarlo perfectamente parado de igual forma frente a un ejército quien obedecería sus órdenes sin cuestionarle, parecía tener experiencia dando órdenes.

Pues como imagino los cachorros no obedecieron inmediatamente, pero tampoco estuvieron tan revoltosos o distraídos como hubiera imaginado que estarían en su primera clase. Probablemente lo reconocían del día que los ataco Rasticore.

Toffee midió que tanto podían seguir sus instrucciones, su nivel de atención y paciencia, con resultados que no le satisficieron del todo pero no se quejó en voz alta pero su expresión nada satisfecha era lo que necesitaba Marco para decir que el reptiliano tendría que usar mucha más paciencia en el entrenamiento de la que tal vez hubiera pensado en el inicio. Como había dicho antes, después de todo eran cachorros aun.

Aun asi un poco entrañable la imagen de este hombre reptil de casi dos metros mirando directamente a los ojos de uno de los cachorros (lo cual no era realmente recomendable si el cachorro lanza incontrolablemente rayos laser por los ojos) para que siguiera una nueva orden que en este caso era quedarse quieto.

¿Se molestaría Toffee si llegara a sacar su celular para tomar una foto? 

Momento… ¿de dónde había salido ese pensamiento Marco? Mejor pon atención a como seguía el entrenamiento y luego…

Se escuchó un ruido en uno de los arboles cercanos y una ardilla le pareció el mejor momento para salir a buscar alimento, no necesariamente había bajado del árbol en que se encontraba pero debido a que ya era visible y había hecho ruidos los perros inmediatamente ignoraron a su instructor y pusieron su total atención en el roedor, fue así como el caos comenzó.

La calma con la cual estaban trabajando habia sido destruida por ladridos y correteos al ver la ardilla saltar de rama en rama, es lo que hacen los perros y los cachorros cuando normalmente ven un objeto que consideran de total interés, tal vez algo arraigado en sus instintos básicos o ADN que los impulsa a intentar “cazar” algo que parece una presa, y no sería un problema tan grave pero estamos hablando de cachorros que lanzan rayos por los ojos a la menor excitación y ahí frente a ellos había algo que los emociono demasiado.

Marco no estaba cerca pero Toffee aun con sus buenos reflejos no pudo escapar de los rayos de los cachorros que comenzaron a saltar de un lado a otro cuando vieron huir a la pobre ardilla en las copas de los árboles cercanos, al menos esta vez no hubo incendios, y realmente sus rayos no eran tan dolorosos cuando te acostumbrabas, no tenían la suficiente potencia para generar un daño realmente grave en la piel, pero hablando de ropa era otra cosa.

Había tenido que remendar varios de sus pantalones y sudaderas en estos meses debido a incidentes parecidos a este en sus primeros paseos con los cachorros, ahora Toffee había sido una víctima más de la euforia canina mágica de sus perros.

-Toffee tu camisa, lo siento. Debí advertirte antes-

Había un par de agujeros en la elegante camisa de Toffee, en los brazos que utilizo como reflejo como escudo para evitar que algunos rayos le dieran de lleno a su cuerpo.

-No hay necesidad de disculpas, cuando acepte entrenar a tus bestias contemple la posibilidad de que algo parecido ocurriría además los imprevistos siempre pueden ocurrir. No es tu culpa Marco- dijo el mayor mientras comprobaba el daño de sus prendas, no eran realmente enormes agujeros o cosas irreparables, aun así estaba contemplando la posibilidad de deshacerse de esta prenda.

-Al menos permíteme compensarte y arreglar tu camisa si es que me permites, tengo con migo un pequeño estuche de costura para emergencias como esta. Ya tengo experiencia en este tipo de cosas-

-Acepto entonces- la mirada de esos ojos café preocupada le hiso aceptar, no estaba enojado para nada con los animales o el estado de sus prendas actualmente, pero se habia dado cuenta que el humano mostraba genuina preocupación por lo ocurrido. ¿Cómo negarse a esa mirada?

Sin esperar indicaciones el mayor empezó a quitarse la camisa que llevaba puesta, desabrocho sin apuros los botones dejando expuesto un pecho y abdomen musculoso.

-Aquí tienes- dijo Toffee extendiéndole la prenda dejado al completo descubierto la parte superior de su cuerpo.

Oh… ¿Todo eso escondía debajo de esa ropa?

-¿Ocurre algo Marco?-

-Yo… ¡Nada! No tardare mucho en arreglarla umm ¿puedes intentar tranquilizar a los cachorros mientras tanto? Normalmente llamándolos con sus nombres funciona-

-Me encargare de ellos-

Mientras Toffee regresaba de nuevo a la pequeña jauría de cachorros revoltosos Marco saco su kit de costura y trato de calmarse un poco, no sabía por qué rayos se había puesto nervioso. Ya antes había visto buenos músculos como ese en la tv, en casa e incluso en la escuela con los chicos de equipos de deporte, pero ver el cuerpo de Toffee le había sorprendido un poco.

No sabía si de nuevo era por su mentalidad insegura, porque el mismo admitía que no estaba muy contento con varios aspectos físicos y de carácter de su persona, lo cual a veces lo hacía reaccionar con algo de timidez o envidia con personas más seguras de sí mismos o simplemente no supo que esperar encontrar después de que el hombre lagarto se quitara la camisa.

Sabía que la mayoría de los monstruos con los que se había encontrado tenían un aspecto muy antropomorfo en varios casos, incluso un par de los secuaces de Ludo lucharon sin camisa cuando los enfrento con Star, pero ver a Toffee sin camisa fue como sufrir un corto circuito de repente porque era una imagen muy diferente en muchos aspectos.

Por un lado siempre se veía elegante con sus clases o incluso solo usando su camisa a la hora de entrenar a los cachorros, y jamás se le hubiera ocurrido que tan similar o diferente seria la anatomía del mayor, normalmente si piensas en reptiles no piensas en músculos, tal vez todo este tiempo había sido grosero de su parte pensar constantemente en Toffee como uno a pesar que compartía varias similitudes con uno, después de todo los humanos eran primates pero no eran un reflejo de los monos.

Toffee era un monstruo físicamente elegante y con buen físico, incluso con un cuerpo musculoso pero ágil. 

Otra cosa más para agregar a su lista de cosas que no conocía del mayor o de los monstruos incluso.

Como decía el dicho, cada dia se aprende algo nuevo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Quienes no entendieron uno de los comentarios de Toffee, este se estaba refiriendo desde las tribus indígenas que realmente andan desnudos porque no le toman importancia a la desnudez publica hasta las playas y comunidades nudistas en algunas partes del mundo, y si, Toffee se tomó la tediosa molestia de investigar el lugar donde vivía la princesa Butterfly y sus culturas y costumbres, al menos las que estaban cerca de donde ella vivía (eh escuchado que hay comunidades nudista en california entre otras partes de EU), al punto que sabe más del mundo humano que la propia princesa siendo que ella vivió en este por meses.   
> *Los nombres los saque de diferentes lugares del mundo, excepto Sajak que fue el único que escuche decirle Marco a uno de sus perros. Pensé que si hubo varios niños extranjeros estudiantes de intercambio en su casa antes de Star probablemente haya aprendido una palabra o dos y como les gusto como sonaban se las puso a sus perros.  
> *Como era de esperarse del chico seguridad siempre está preparado. Si el joven ya sabe cocinar, cuidar mascotas y bebes, realmente no me extrañaría si supiera tejer y coser.


End file.
